Innocent
by Lacorra
Summary: Someone from Callie and Jude's past shows back in their lives. Could he possibly destroy one family?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys! I started working on my newest story and decided to post for you guys! I am still working on Safe In Your Arms so no worries that one should be updated tomorrow! I just thought I'd surprise you with this one. I kind of love writing Callie and the moms. This story will have a lot of them, but it will also focus on the rest of this amazing family. I rated this one T as it will have hard topics. I'll also place a warning if it is going to be a harder to read chapter. **

**I am so nervous.. :) Enjoy**

Stef was humming to herself as she poured a cup of coffee enjoying the few moments of quiet she had until her family all began trickling down the stairs to start their days. This was her favorite time of the day sitting in the kitchen quietly soaking up the moments of silence and then greeting each person as they ended up in the kitchen. It was always a surprise at who was the first down, and who the last one was. She would think she had it figured it out and then her crazy family would change it up on her. Usually it just depended on what kid had what going on the night before and if they showered that night or needed one that morning.

"Hey baby" Lena smiled as she came down the stairs heading straight the coffee pot.

"Morning love" Stef moved to her and pulled her in her arms kissing her quickly before letting her get to her coffee just as more feet were heard on the stairs and Brandon and Jude showing up in the kitchen.

"Good Morning my babies" She smiled at them "I made some bacon and pancakes this morning they are sitting in the oven staying warm. Eat up."

Jude's face lit up "Best mom ever" He said as Brandon moved to the oven to pull the items out.

"How does the day look?" Stef asked snagging a piece of bacon from the tray Brandon had just put out.

"Busy" Lena said pulling out her calendar. "Mariana has a dentist appointment at four"

"Who do you have down as taking her?"

"Me" Lena yawned as she looked back to the calendar "I have a meeting until three thirty. She's going to stay around the school and I'll take her. Brandon is going to his dad's tonight for a game?"

Brandon nodded "Yeah he has tickets to the game tonight, I'll just spend the night."

Lena nodded "Okay, so we won't have B home tonight for dinner."

Stef nodded "Have fun tonight baby, I have to say I am kind of jealous."

Brandon gave a slight smile "As you should be, it's going to be an awesome game. I'll text you play by plays."

"Gee thanks" Stef ruffled his hair.

"It's the least I can do" He smirked

"Jude buddy you have that tutoring group right after school, lets out at three thirty. So why don't you come with me to Mariana's dentist appointment. You can keep me company in the lobby. We can work on homework or just talk."

Jude nodded "Okay"

"So we know what Brandon, Jude and Mariana have going on today" Stef mentally noted "What about the other two?"

"Jesus has practice, he should be home before six." Lena kept her eyes on the calendar "And Callie has nothing at all."

"No group?"

Lena shook her head "She's been already this week and has another one on Saturday."

"Must be nice" Stef mused "Nothing on the schedule it's kind of like a vacation day."

Brandon shook his head "There's still school. That's not a vacation day."

"What's not a vacation day?" Mariana asked coming down rubbing her eyes "Can we have a vacation day?"

"Yeah, Saturday" Stef winked at her "Good Morning Miss Thing."

Mariana crinkled up her nose "Can you not be so bright this early, it's annoying."

"Oh someone woke up the wrong side" Stef shook her head as she poured her a glass of orange juice.

"Thanks mom" Mariana said taking the orange juice and an apple from the dish. "I didn't sleep well last night. Callie didn't sleep well last night."

"Too hot in your room?" Lena asked knowing that had been a problem in the past for Mariana "Is your fan not working again?"

"No, not too hot" She shook her head "I don't think Callie's feeling super well."

Lena raised her eyebrow "Really? Is she up yet?" She asked standing up.

Mariana nodded "Yeah, she's in the room getting dressed."

"What makes you think she's not feeling good, baby girl?" Stef asked tilting her head to the side as Jude moved closer to Stef taking in this conversation.

"She's pale for starters, which is not a great look on her" She shook her head "She tossed and turned when she was in bed and then she got up multiple times in the night."

"I am going to go check on her" Lena said as Jesus came running down the stairs almost knocking her backwards. Thankfully she was able to grab the rail to steady herself.

"Jesus" Lena shook her head "You have to slow down on the stairs."

"Sorry mama" He blushed "Are you alright?"

"I am fine" She assured him "But I could have easily fallen and gotten hurt or one of your siblings so please remember you don't have to be in a hurry all the time."

"Yes mom" He nodded before he tried his hardest to slow his pace down.

"I am fine" Lena turned back to know Stef would be standing close to the stairs after seeing that. "He's sorry, just let it go" She warned knowing how protective her wife could be.

Stef nodded "Jesus, my boy let's get some bacon into you"

Lena shook her head "Nice Stef" She laughed before turning around and heading back up the stairs this time making it up the stairs. She went to the girl's room and knocked softly on the door "Callie, it's me I am going to come in"

She didn't get a response telling her to wait or anything so pushed the door open slowly and stepped in. She found Callie sitting on her bed her school bag beside her. Mariana was right the girl was pale.

"Good morning Slug a bug."

Callie stood "I am coming, sorry. I was just thinking" She grabbed her bag and placed it over her shoulder.

"Hang on a second" Lena shook her head "Sit back down honey"

Callie looked at Lena as if she'd grown a second "I need to get down and eat, so I am not late for school.

"You're not hungry though" Lena shook her head as she put her hands on Callie's shoulders and pushed gently down onto her bed and then removed her book bag from her hands before placing her hand on her daughter's forehead "Oh you are warm"

"I am fine" Callie shrugged as she stood back up "I can go to school."

Lena shook her head "No, not in this house. When you're sick you stay home and honey, I can tell you don't feel great. Get back in your jammies then curl up in bed. I'll bring up some fever reducer water and toast in a minute."

"Lena" Callie shook her head "I don't miss school. I am fine."

"Callie" Lena pushed her back down again "I am saying no."

"To school?" Callie raised her eyebrow "Who tells a kid they can't go to school?"

"This mom" Lena pointed to herself "And you get kind of cranky when you don't feel well I see"

Callie glared at her "I do not!"

Lena rolled her eyes but smiled "In this house, it's okay to get sick. You're not in trouble, you won't be in trouble unless you fight me on the school issue. Either way babe you're not going. So you can either not go change into your jammies and rest, or you cannot go, fight me on it. Get in your jammies and get grounded. The choice is yours my friend the choice is yours."

Callie eyed Lena "I have a test! Mr. Ackerson said we couldn't miss or we automatically fail. I have to keep my grades up! Or.. I get a bad report!"

"Honey" Lena shook her head "Who's your mom standing right in front of you?"

Callie crinkled her forehead "um you?"

"I will talk to Mr. Ackerson, he will not fail you. He just put that in place because this is a big test worth lots of your grade and kids sometimes like to skip. You are legitimately sick and you're my kid and I get the call on if you go to school or if you are staying home. You won't fail, and you won't get a bad report. I promise you."

Callie rubbed the bridge of her nose eyeing Lena for a minute trying to decide if she trusted that or not.

"Grounded or not you're staying home. Make a wise choice Callie girl" Lena replied softly as she walked over to Callie's dresser opening it and pulling a clean pair of cozy pjs walking back to her and holding them out.

"It's not a bad thing to be sick sweetheart."

Callie took what Lena was offering and set them down at the foot of her bed she kicked off her shoes and crawled up her bed curling up into a fetal position rubbing her nose with her pointer finger.

"You really feel awful don't you?" Lena asked sitting beside her as she watched Callie shrug the best she could laying down "I am fine."

"I hate those words" Lena sighed as she brushed her fingers through Callie's hair "Mom and I are going to break you of those words my little miss. I'll be right back" She said covering Callie with the blanket from the end of her bed placing the pjs next to Callie in case she decided to get the strength to change.

Lena left the room and went back down the stairs. Stef tilted her head to the side "What's the verdict mama?"

"She's sick and stubborn" Lena smiled "She needs to stay home today."

"Is she going to be okay?" Jude asked biting his lip in concern.

"Oh bubby" Lena ran her fingers through his hair "She's fine, it's most likely just a bug. "

Stef made a slight humming noise as she was obviously thinking through her day. "You know Callie's never been sick in our home before. I am going to stay home with her."

"Are you sure?" Lena asked pulling the medicine basket down taking out some Tylenol and the thermometer "I could reschedule my appointment?"

"I worked my four tens this week" She smiled "I am off today love, I was just going to go in and catch up on some paper work. However I can go grab that and work on it here."

Lena nodded "That's a good plan, um you'll keep me posted if she needs anything? Her state health insurance card is in in my night stand with all the other kids…"

"I know love" Stef smiled "If I deem she needs a doctor appointment I will grab it."

Lena nodded "Sorry, I feel like a new parent here. We haven't had Callie or Jude sick before. We don't know their tics, what bothers them what makes them feel better."

Jude raised his eyebrow "What? What do you mean? We take medicine and suck it up! Being sick just gets us in trouble."

"Not in this house" Stef promised him "In this house, you get rest and you stay on top of it so you don't get sicker, and you don't go to school that only gets other people sick and is hard on your body." She smiled "And then us moms take care of you. You see Brandon loves Sprite Saltine crackers and a warm rag on his head when he sick. Mariana likes to take warm baths and then curl up in mine and mama's bed with our heated blanket around her watching Life Time movies."

Mariana blushed "And soaps."

Jude shook his head with a smile on his face "That sounds nice."

"Jesus likes to stay in his bed wrapped in blankets listening to music" Stef smiled "That's what makes them feel comforted. Now we can tell they are sick because of how they act. Jesus gets really quiet and really still and doesn't eat. Brandon gets really um for a lack of better words whiny"

"Hey!" Brandon exclaimed

"Sorry B, but it's true you become my baby again when you're sick."

Lena snickered and nodded

"And Mariana?" Jude

"She is cuddly and demanding" Stef smiled as she patted Mariana's back.

Mariana nodded "Yeah, I'll own that."

"So you see Jude, mama and I don't know how you and Callie run when you are sick and what we can do to make you feel better. I want to be home with your sister today so I can observe that."

Jude took a moment to process then nodded "Good, Callie deserves someone looking out for her. It's been a long time since someone has. Though she won't like it and will fight you on it." Jude warned "She's snappy when she's sick and quiet. She doesn't like to let people know what she's feeling. It's weakness."

Stef nodded "Yeah, I kind of figured bud. Don't worry about her baby. She's in good hands."

Lena nodded "The best" She promised as she buttered toast and put it on a tray she had pulled out that now had Tylenol, juice, water a warm wash rag and the thermometer. "I'll just take this up to her, when I come down we need to leave guys."

She got four nods as they began eating faster. "Wait, babe I am going to come up with you" She smiled "So I am going to say goodbye now to my babies" She quickly darted around the room kissing each one of them on the top of the head "Have a good day babies, go out there and make me proud."

Jude eagerly nodded the rest just shook their heads.

"Love you all my knuckle heads" Stef blew them a kiss before following Lena up the stairs.

Lena didn't knock this time she just entered the room to find Callie hadn't moved. "You know love bug, you'd be more comfortable in your pjs."

Callie sighed "I don't care"

"Alright then" Lena smiled "It's up to you."

"Sweets" Stef said sitting down on the edge of the bed and ran her finger up Callie's arm "Can you tell me what doesn't feel good?"

"I am fine" Callie insisted "I don't need anything. Maybe just a nap is all I need."

Lena put the tray down and knelt in front of Callie's bed running her fingers over the girl's forehead "You are so brave and tough" She smiled "I love you honey" She leaned in and kissed her forehead. "I brought you up some Tylenol and toast that I want you to eat and take." She said seriously "I am going to head into work but mom's staying home with you today."

Callie groaned "Why? I don't need anyone to stay home with me, in fact I don't need to stay home! I am not that sick."

"Well, unfortunately for you Cal" Stef said taking the thermometer and putting it in her ear after turning it on. "You don't get a say."

Callie went to push Stef's hand away from her ear as Lena caught "Don't Callie" She shook her head "It's not a sign of weakness to let someone take care of you."

"102.2" Stef shook her head "Yeah your fine sweetheart, get up get your shoes on and head to school." She shook her head "Because that's fine."

Callie sat up but Lena pushed her back "Mom was being sarcastic. You my friend are not going anywhere."

Stef nodded "Exactly"

Callie rolled her eyes "I am fine"

"Actually sit up" Lena instructed and helped her up. She put the Tylenol in her hand and handed her the water "Take those please"

Callie sighed but did as she was told before she fell back onto her pillow.

Stef ran her fingers through Callie's hair "Can you tell me what doesn't feel good? Does your stomach hurt? Do you feel like you are going to throw up?"

Callie crinkled her nose "No, not really" She looked away "Nothing feels wrong… I am…"

"Fine" Stef finished her sentence "Yeah, I know. I've heard."

Stef stood up "Babe, I'll walk you out"

Lena knew that was code for she wanted to talk.

"Since you are dressed Callie, I do need you to get your shoes on" She instructed "Sine you're fine after all. Be ready to leave the house if twenty."

Lena sighed before she leaned over and kissed Callie's forehead "Be a good listener today, and get rest. I'll see you this afternoon sweetheart"

"Be a good listener?" Callie mumbled "What am I four?"

"You're kind of acting like it" Lena said honestly

Callie shot Lena a glare slash pout as she rubbed the bridge of her nose "Bye, have a good day at work" She mumbled "Don't hand out too many detention slips."

"Yeah" Lena rolled her eyes "Miss. Grumpy pants. I love you."

Callie did manage to smile a little bit "I love you too."

Lena followed Stef out into the hall shutting the door behind her "Are you sure, you want to stay with her today? She's crabby and sometimes you two butt heads."

"I'll be a little bit more gracious with her" Stef promised "It's fine honey I am off anyways."

"Why are you dragging my sick baby out?" asked "I don't like that."

Stef held up her hands "Hey, she said she was fine"

"Obvious she doesn't know what she wants" Lena shook her head.

"Honey" Stef grabbed her hands "I am taking her to the station go grab my work and to the doctors office and then back to her bed."

"The doctors?" Lena asked "You don't want to wait it out?"

Stef shook her head "She's not talking and that's a high fever. We haven't taken her to the doctor before a check up isn't a bad thing. "

Lena sighed "If I am needed?"

"I'll call" Stef promised "But, I've taken kids to the doctor before."

Lena nodded "But the three that you have aren't as stubborn or have such a traumatized past."

"Baby" Stef grabbed her hands "I've got this. If something goes wrong I'll call you"

Lena nodded "Okay, just check in with me through the day"

"Yes love" Stef laughed as she put her hand on Lena's back and led her down the stairs "Have a good day" She gave her a tender kiss on her forehead "I love you."

"Love you too" Lena said softly "Do you want me to make the appointment?" She asked

"No, I've got it." Stef promised

"Okay, the number is on…"

"IN my phone" Stef laughed "Honey, I am their mom too I've got this! You're acting like a new mom."

Lena bit her lip "I am a new mom when it comes to Callie and Jude they are my newest babies."

"And mine"

Lena nodded "Okay, I love you bye baby" She said quickly before she ushered the kids out the door before be for she changed her mind.

**The Fosters**

"Sweets, I am just going to grab…"

"Foster" A male cop said catching Stef's attention "Can I see you for just a moment?"

Stef bit her lip "I've got my kid, I am not working, I am just grabbing paper work."

"I need your opinion on something, and you're the best"

Stef looked to Callie "Sit down at my desk love bug" She said sitting her down on her chair "I'll be right back"

Callie nodded as she watched Stef walk away with the officer. Her eyes traveled Stef's desk there were several picture frames filling her desk. Pictures of the twins and Brandon when they were young and pictures of Lena, Jude's newest school picture was taped to her computer screen. Callie smiled touching the smiling face. She loved seeing Jude's picture on her mother's desk. She then spotted a pretty silver frame away from the others by her phone. Callie picked it up her breath catching in her throat. She hadn't seen this picture before. Someone had snapped a picture of when Stef had been dancing with her and they ended up in a hug. The look of pure love and joy was clearly shown on Stef's face as well as Callie's.

Callie traced Stef's face in the picture and smiled she knew that Stef and Lena loved her and Jude but it still sometimes took her breath away to see it.

"Hey, easy with me" A voice brought Callie's thought away from the frame and up to an officer roughly holding onto a well dressed young man who was handcuffed and being moved. He paused in front of Stef's desk as he talked to another officer trying to find an empty interrogation room open.

"Callie?"

Callie shook her head as she hugged the picture frame of her and Stef to her tightly "Charlie?" She recognized the man under arrest "He was one of her former foster brothers. He'd been a good quiet kid, loved his scifi things. Had been waiting for his forever home, he'd been one of the sweet foster brothers they had. He had always looked out for them in the big home they had stayed in with two other foster kids."

"What are you doing here Callie? My god you just got prettier"

She blushed "I am waiting for my mom"

His eyes went to the desk "Adams Foster? You got adopted?"

"That is enough!" The officer shook him "Stop talking now" He told Charlie as he shifted so he was blocking Charlie from Callie's view.

"Room three is open" Mike's voice was heard coming behind Callie "Get him in there now" He said glaring at Charlie as Stef came back to her desk with all the commotion as she spotted Callie's big eyes and Mikes death ray glare.

"What's going on?" She demanded "Was that guy harassing my kid?"

"He knows your kid" Mike whispered into his ear "And we just brought him as he is a major player in a sex trafficking case of minors" He whispered into her ear so no one else could hear.

"Then why is he still out in the open" She demanded.

"There was a mix up" Mike shook his head "No one expected your kid to be at your desk either."

Stef watched as the guy craned his neck to see pass the officer "It was nice talking to you baby girl, glad to see you're doing so well.. So well"

Chills went down Stef's spine as she quickly

"Bye Charlie" Callie said innocently

Stef whirled around on her "You, hush now!" She snapped in her most serious of tones

Callie's eyes got wide Stef had never talked to her like that.

"Get him out of here Mike" She hissed "Now"

Mike pushed the officer and Charlie out quickly before Stef turned around and knelt in front of her. "Whatcha got?" She asked reaching up and carefully took the frame out of the very stunned Callie's hands. She smiled at the picture "Hmm one of my favorites, I even went out and bought a special frame just for it."

Callie shrugged "Can you get your paperwork so we can go?" She asked rolling her eyes as she dug her cell out of her pocket and unlocked the screen.

Stef cleared her throat "Callie, I…"

"Can you get a move on it please?" Callie snapped "I want to go!"

"Callie" Stef shook her head "I know you don't feel good, but you may not talk to me like that."

She said standing up and gathering her files as she noticed the girl frantically typing on her screen.

"Who are you texting?" She asked pulling the phone from the girl's hands.

"Hey!" Callie snapped standing as well "That's mine! Give it back Stef! I am trying to text my mom! You can't stop me from doing that!"

Stef looked at the screen to see she had in fact pulled up Lena's name. "Yeah, you can talk to mama later." She said grabbing her arm and pulling her close to her. "But before you do the attitude needs to change."

Callie pulled away and headed for the car quickly waiting by the back door to get in.

"Callie" Stef groaned "Get in the front, I am your mother, not your taxi driver."

Callie shook her head "Nope"

"Fine" Stef threw up her hands "I am not going to fight with you."

"I want to go to school, I am fine. I want to see Lena."

Stef shook her head "Sorry baby, you have a doctor appointment we are going to next" She said as she buckled up waiting for Callie to do the same.

The ride to the doctors officer was silent, more silence as they checked in. More silence as Stef filled out the paper work only getting shakes or nods when she asked Callie questions she just didn't know the answers too. Then they were called back into a room where Callie was checked over by a nurse before she left with instruction that the doctor would be with them soon.

"Can I have my phone back?" Callie grumbled

"No" Stef said sitting on the wheeled seat as she scooted in front of Callie placing her hands on her knees "I know you're mad at me baby, and that's okay. I am sorry I snapped at you back at the police station. I didn't mean to scare you, or hurt your feelings."

"Why did you?" Callie asked "It was just Charlie, he's harmless. I actually miss him."

"How do you know Charlie?" Stef questioned

"He was one of my favorite foster brothers. He was always good to Jude and Me. He was harmless."

Stef reached up and brushed some hair away from Callie's face "Love bug, he may have been harmless when he was your foster brother. However he was brought into the station because something is wrong."

"They were wrong! Charlie couldn't even hurt a fly" Callie defended

"Sometimes, things change baby girl. People change. When's the last time you saw him?"

Callie shrugged "A four years ago?"

Stef nodded "That's a lot of time for the world to change him. He's in trouble for doing some bad things to young girls like you. It scared me to see him talking so freely to you. That he knows you."

Callie shook her head "They were wrong! I just know it! Charlie's a great human being!"

Stef stood up and pulled Callie into her arms "I love your heart. For someone who has been through so much you've got the greatest heart baby. Mama always you're like me, but I see mama in you. You both share that forgiving, innocent loving heart. You have to trust me Cal's. Charlie has made bad choices and he's in a lot of trouble. I didn't like that he was talking to you. It scared me."

"Hello" The door opened as the doctor came in. "Hi Miss Callie! I am doctor Brewer, welcome to this wonderful family! I love your mother's and your siblings! Now I hear you're not feeling so well. Lets see if we can get you feeling better."

Callie's eyes filled with tears as she looked at Stef "Charlie's not bad, and I want to go home now please" She begged as she looked up at the doctor "I don't want to be here."

"Sorry" Stef said to Dr. Brewer "We're not having the best of days."

He nodded as he looked at Callie "I am going to tell you everything I am going to do, and your mom is going to be right here and if something really bothers you we'll stop. I promise. It's going to be okay."

Callie looked at Stef who nodded taking her hand and squeezing it. "I am right here."

Tears fell down Callie's cheeks as she embarrassedly wiped the tears away "I am sorry, I was a brat mom" She whispered

Stef winked at her "I forgive you. Now I want you feeling better"

**The Fosters**

"How is she?" Lena asked the minute she picked up her phone seeing Stef's caller ID.

Stef smiled on the other end "She's sleeping in her bed love. She wanted to talk to you but she passed out the minute she lay down." Stef pushed blonde hair out of her face. "Antibiotics in her system, she has a pretty bad UTI going on. Which embarrassed her greatly."

"What? Why?" Lena asked "Girls get those. Mariana used to get them every time we used bubble bath with her."

Stef nodded "The doctor asked if she was sexually active, I think she turned seven shades of red, but she did admit that she used the bubble bath in that spa basket thingy your mom sent her. That's it. She's just kept quiet about how awful she was feeling so it went full fledged we caught it right before it turned to a kidney infection thankfully" she sighed "We have to watch her, and stress communication" She mumbled "And Lena? Something else happened today. I am sure it's nothing but while I had Callie at the station she recognized one of her old foster siblings Charlie Grish and he was arrested as a suspect in a huge sex trafficking ring but Mike told me he just got out on bail.. Um"

Lena's breath caught in her throat "Stef, is she in danger?"

Stef shook her head "No, of course not! I just want you to up your security around the school if you can. He doesn't know where she lives or anything it's fine. Lets just talk to the girls well actually all the kids about internet safety and stranger danger again. Okay? It's fine I just want to stress to the kids making safe choices."

"Alright baby" Lena nodded "I'll bring home some pizza after Mariana's appointment and we'll picnic in the living room and chat with the kids. Brandon won't be there but we can pull him aside tomorrow"

Stef nodded "Right, I like that. I am going to go nap with Callie" She said softly "I love you sweetie, have a good day?"

"Snuggle her for me" Lena smiled "I'll see you soon" She said as she hung up her phone trying to push away the worry Stef just planted inside of her mind. "And when she's awake have her call me?"

"Was planning on it" Stef assured her "I meant to have her do it before, but her phone battery ended up dying in my purse and then she fell right to sleep when we got home. She'll call you soon. Love you"

"And I you" Lena added before hanging up the phone bringing in her lip as she thought about Callie talking to someone who was being investigated for sex trafficking.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN wow! You guys seriously wow! Thank you for all the feed back! Here's just a little teaser of an update since I am still focused on Safe In Your Arms.. You guys are the seriously best! PS thanks for putting up with the mistakes too! I proof read I swear and then weeks later I go back and re-read and find more. I've said this b4 will say it again proofing your own stuff is HARD  
**

Chapter 2

"If you're in here with me, how is your paper work getting done?" Callie rubbed her eyes and rolled to her side finding Stef curled up with her.

"Hello to you, sleeping beauty" Stef stretched "I'll do the paper work tonight when mama's home."

Callie rubbed her eyes one more time and nodded "Oh"

"Speaking of mama, she wants you to call her" Stef said grabbing Callie's freshly charged phone from the night stand handing it to the girl.

"Now I can call her?" Callie asked "But not earlier?"

"Callie, earlier you were mad at me, you were calling mama because you were angry at me and you were intentions were to try and pit us against each other. I wasn't telling you, you could never call mama again. I just needed you to calm down before you did. Save yourself from getting into trouble, because I can guarantee you that's what would have happened"

Callie wanted to argue it, but she had been upset and what she had said to Lena in that moment probably wouldn't have been nice about Stef and it would have gotten back around on her. The mothers were always united. She sighed and slid the phone unlock and called Lena 's phone.

"Hi baby" A soft voice met her just after one ring, which caused a lump to start to form in her throat. She could hear the love and concern on the other end. It reminded her of the few times she'd been sick as a little girl and left at a babysitters while her mom had to work. When she called and checked on her it had sounded just as Lena did now. "How are you feeling? Mom said you've got a nasty UTI going on."

Callie blushed why did they have talk about that. It was so embarrassing. "Yeah, I guess it was almost a kidney infection they were concerned. I even had to have a shot" She mumbled recalling her minor freak out when they told her that.

"That sounds awful" Lena sighed "I am sorry I wasn't there with you. Good news is it's the weekend and I'll be home with you all weekend."

Callie groaned "I am…

"If you say fine you're grounded for a week" Lena said quickly "We're done with that word, when you aren't fine. A shot, almost a kidney infection, a fever, antibiotics is not fine. You will be fine but you aren't right now."

"Okay" Callie said softly

"I miss having you here at school with me" She smiled "School seems a little bit emptier with out you."

Callie shook her head and smiled "I wish I was there."

Lena laughed "Not every kid says that, well my slug a bug I have a meeting to get to, but I loved hearing your voice. I'll see you after Mariana's dentist appointment. Tell your mom the newest NetFlix is under my jewelry box. It's a good one. One I got for us girls. Why don't you and mom go down stairs snuggle up on the couch and watch it?"

Callie look to Stef who could hear the conversation since she was lying so close to Callie she nodded with a smile "Best plan ever."

Callie smiled "Thank you, see you soon."

"I am bringing pizza home! I'll get your favorite kind. I love you baby."

The lump made it impossible to swallow "Love you too" She got out before she quickly ended the call to keep from crying. She hated the way being sick played with her emotions.

"So mama has a movie stashed away huh?" Stef grinned "Why don't we go down and watch it? Are you up for that?" She asked sitting up "I'll get you some water and cranberry juice and I've got a bag of chips stashed away. What do you say?"

Callie nodded "Okay" She agreed as she grabbed the fleece tie blanket Lena had made her a few weeks ago from where she kept it folded and wrapped it around her shoulders as she climbed off the bed.

"I'll grab the movie. You go grab a spot on the couch."

Callie nodded again as she grabbed her phone as well and headed down stairs claiming her favorite spot on the couch.

Stef came in moments later with a tray "Chips and dip, drinks water and cranberry juice yum."

"You had me up to cranberry juice" Callie shook head curling up her lip in disgust.

"It's not my favorite either" Stef shook her head "But the doctor wants you drinking it. So bottoms up baby"

Callie groaned "It's gross."

"Mix it with water, bug" She smiled "And I think you should throw out the bubble bath. The really heavy scented stuff is just not good for us girls you know? Which I'll never understand why they make it for us knowing that."

"Can we be done talking about this" Callie shook her head as her cheeks turned red.

"It's not like I haven't had one in my life a time or two" Stef shook her head "And Callie, do you know how serious it could have gotten? A kidney infection is nothing to mess with honey. You have to tell Lena or me when something doesn't feel right."

Callie nodded "Can you put the movie in now?" She asked tucking her blanket around and taking a water bottle and tucking it beside her. Talking was not something she wanted to do.

"Sure Lovely" Stef said getting the hint. She could still tell the girl was not feeling the best, and she was discovering with this one space and quiet would be the way to go.

Callie watched as Stef put the movie in and then came back to the couch resting at the other end extending her legs out so they ended up over Callie's lap

"Yeah, sure make yourself cozy" Callie mumbled but ended up putting her hands down on Stef's legs patting them.

"Love you" Stef winked at her before turning her attention back to the movie.

Fifteen minutes into the movie Callie felt her phone vibrate against her. She pulled it out from under her and swiping the screen to see a text.

**Hey Callie Cat! It was nice seeing you today! I've missed you and little boy Jude. So you're adopted now! That's great! It's what you always wanted! I am happy for you! Love you little sis- Charlie**

Callie's eyes got wide at the text she glanced over at Stef who was engrossed in the movie

**_Hey Charlie, how'd you get my #? Nice seeing you too. Looks like you were having a rough day? -Callie_**

She put her phone down and went back to watching the movie for a few seconds when it vibrated again.

**Your phone # was on your FB Callie Cat! For the world to see! My day was dumb! Stupid misunderstanding all these years later and I am still getting blamed for things I didn't do. It's easy to blame the nerd. It's all the Star Treky stuff…Charlie**

Callie's stomach turned if Stef knew her phone number was on FB and public. She didn't' remember setting it up that way but she could have easily missed something. She would have to fix that ASAP.

**_Well I am sure that once they get to know you they'll know you're innocent. You couldn't even hurt a fly! Remember when we poured salt on the slug? You cried when you realized her was burning and quickly tossed water on him trying to save him. He didn't make it but I promised you he did. –Callie_**

**Exactly! Sniff Sniff thinking about poor Slugger the Slug may he RIP. So you're good? You're happy? You'd let me know if you weren't? You do know I am of legal age now. I could adopt you and Jude—Charlie.**

Callie shook her head at her phone

**_Sweet offer and had been there awhile back I would have taken you up on it! However Jude and I found our forever family! He's so happy here! So relaxed and free. Seriously we are good. Very loved. Callie_**

Stef looked over at Callie "Who are you texting love? I think since you're home sick from school that maybe you should put that away?"

"Oh, yeah I will. It was just Jesus he was wondering if my math book was here or in my locker. He doesn't want to bring his home if mine's in the house. Something about his bag being heavy.

Stef raised her eyebrow "Shouldn't he be in class?"

Callie glanced at the time and thankfully it was exactly in between class time. "No, it's passing time. Let me finish my text to him then I'll put it away I promise."

Stef nodded "Good plan my friend."

**_Dude, if moms ask you about a math book say we got figured it out and you're using mine. Don't ask questions please? Just cover for me? I owe you! –Callie_**

**KK got it but you owe me. My next two weeks of taking the trash out.- Jesus**

**_U Got it! _****_J - Callie _**

**Callie Cat I am glade you and Judey boy are happy! That makes me happy but if you ever need anything just give me a ring! I'd love to catch up with you sometime in person.—Charlie**

**_Yeah! Look I gotta go! I am home sick and my mom doesn't want me texting. Chat with u l8er –Callie_**

Callie quickly erased the messages between Jesus and Charlie then turned her phone off giving Stef a bashful smile "All done."

"That's my girl" Stef smiled "Now sush and back to the movie! Remember my rules no talking during a movie! I've killed for less!"

Callie giggled but shifted at the end of the couch uncomfortable so Stef sat up and put her legs on the coffee table and then patted her lap "Put your head down here baby doll"

Callie raised her eyebrow but then decided it couldn't hurt so she crawled up towards Stef and put her head down on her lap. Stef grabbed Callie's blanket and recovered the girl tucking her all in before she quietly ran her fingers through Callie's hair instantly settling her down right away making the rest of the movie a very quiet time.

**_THE FOSTERS _**

Lena set up pizza and plates around the coffee table while Stef made sure to grab three different laptops and set them up in the living room as well. The family ate together on the floor just talking and going over there days and laughing. After dinner Lena stacked all the plates and pizza boxes to the side and turned the evening over to Stef.

"Alright, guys we're doing things a little different tonight. Something came to my mind today and I wanted to give you guys an internet safety recourse.

She was met with four groans but held up her hands "None of that now." She looked at the three eldest in the room. "I want each one of you to log on to your Facebooks. She looked to Jude "And you can stay for this because soon enough you'll have one. Lena and she had different ideas originally at what age a kid could have a Facebook. Lena was alright with 13 and Stef wanted 15 so they agreed upon that their kids could get a FB at 14. They agreed that they would be their kids friend on FB it wasn't an option and all the kids knew at any time the moms could tell them to log in and show them everything.

"I should have done this a while ago" Stef shook her head as she watched the kids pull up their accounts. I should be monitoring this more carefully. She hadn't even looked at Callie's settings she had just friended her.

"Okay guys" She looked at the kids "Predators are out there and the internet is their best friend, I know you guys are pretty careful and I know mama and I have talked to you a lot about stranger danger throughout the years but with the internet it just opens so many more doors. Little things you guys aren't even aware you're doing is actually keys for them to get into your life. Having easy access to you or figuring things out.

She started with Callie's FB and instantly gasped when she realized for the most part Callie's Facebook was very public and easy access to everything. She had been there when Brandon, Jesus and Mariana had set up their pages she was able to set the settings herself.

"Oh love bug" She said looking at this "Your phone number is on here for the world to see"

Callie cringed "I didn't know, I just thought I was putting my number in so FB could update my phone when something happened that I needed to know.

Stef shook her head "Baby, your FB set up like this anyone can find you, anyone can see everything. We're going to change that in just a minute." She looked over to Mariana's setting.

"Yours are mostly private, and have stayed that way. I know with some of the updates things change" Stef smiled "But look here at this setting. You've got it set right now that friends of friends can see things you post. Now let's say one of your friends has an uncle who is a child predator but they don't know it.. However he is friends with his niece on FB he can now see things you post to her.. She then pulled up Mariana's Profile picture and looked at it close "And my love you need to change this picture as your profile picture is public anyone can see it."

Mariana squinted at the picture "Why? I look great in the picture!"

Stef smiled "You always look great, beautiful girl" She said studying the picture. It was a picture Callie had snapped a few weeks back with Jude and Mariana sitting on the front porch watching a sunset.

The house number was clearly in the back and you could tell the color of the house. Jude had his anchor Beach Sweater on and Mariana was wearing her necklace with her name.

"Look baby" She pointed to the picture "I could figure out who you are and where you live with this picture."

Mariana squinted "What?"

Stef pointed out Jude's sweatshirt "Well I can figure that you or both of you go to this school, and I now know your name is Mariana" She pointed to the necklace and I know the house number and what the house looks like. I just need to get your last name do a google search and bam I am here."

Mariana bit her lip "Oh"

Stef then moved to Jesus's FB and looked around "Baby, yours is good expect for all of your pictures are set to public that means anyone can see them and much like I just told Mari, I know your wrestler and you go to anchor beach. You're sister with Mariana and I can follow that to her page and figure out exactly where you live."

Lena's hand was over her heart at this moment "People could stalk my babies?"

"Easily" Stef nodded "And could get them in a blink of an eye. "I am going to fix all of your settings" She looked at them all seriously "And I am going to be checking these a lot more frequently. Keep them as I have them. If I find out you have changed them you will lose your account. Internet safety is nothing to mess with."

Lena nodded "You are four brilliant kid, and we love you guys! We just want you safe, and remember when you are playing games, tweeting, studying, whatever you're doing and interacting with people you don't know online. Do not give out any of your personal information. Your Facebooks are for your friends and family only! You are NEVER to give it to someone you don't know. Are we clear?"

Four more nods of heads as Stef worked quickly fixing their accounts and deleting Callie's number off her hers.

"Kids don't always think about internet safety" Lena stressed "I don't always think about it honestly but we need to be purposeful and intentional and careful when we are online."

"So are we done with this safety meeting?" Callie asked "Can I go lay down?" Her tone sounding annoyed.

Stef raised an eyebrow "Can you say that again with less attitude lovely?"

Callie looked to Lena "I don't feel good" She whined batting her eyes. "I want to go lay down please!"

"Callie" Stef warned "Don't do that! You weren't in trouble. You just need to remember even when you're sick how to talk to me respectfully."

Lena nodded "That's right baby."

"May I please go lay down?"

Stef nodded "Yes, you may."

"I'll be up in a few minutes to check on you, and get your medicine for you" Lena smiled at her "Go on slug a bug."

Callie grabbed her phone turning it back on as she headed up the stairs while Stef finished scanning FB's.

Once upstairs Callie crawled into bed as messages came in from her phone being off.

**Sorry to hear you're sick! Feel better Callie Cat- Charlie**

**Looks like you've got a great little family is that two moms? Their hot! Hee hee ignore that didn't mean to make you blush and you got brothers? And hot mama little sister? Though none compare to you. You grew up well Callie Cat—You grew up well!**

Callie's stomach turned slightly reading him call her mothers and sister hot. She remembered catching him looking at porn once. He admitted to her that he was too shy to ever talk to a girl so porn was his outlet. She remembered being confused by this but just letting it go.

**Lets grab a milk shake this weekend… Jacks Shack say three tomorrow? You can bring Judy Boy or that sweet thing you call sister"—Charlie.**

Lena opened the door and Callie quickly threw her phone under her pillow not wanting Lena to see her on it.

"Hi baby" Lena smiled at her entering the room carrying a water bottle a few books and some medication "You okay?"

Callie nodded quickly "Yeah, fine just not feeling well."

"I had to work today, so I didn't get to do what I love to do with my sick kids" She said softly "But now I can" Lena kicked off her shoes and made Callie move over in bed crawling in with her then handing her the water and pills before settling in with Callie.

Callie felt her phone vibrate under the pillow and prayed Lena hadn't "What are you doing with the books?"

"These are some of my favorite books. I was kind of hoping" She blushed slightly and looked away "If you don't think it's too dumb. I was kind of hoping to read with you for a little bit."

Callie grabbed her phone from under her pillow and held the power button on it shutting it off before slipping it on the nightstand as she smiled "You want to read to me?"

"Or with we could take turns or you could just listen or.."

Callie rubbed the bridge of her nose with her finger as she leaned against Lena "Pick your most favorite one! I'd love to read with you" She said softly "I haven't had someone read to me in years" She mumbled liking the idea of listening to Lean read just to her. For now she was going to focus on that.

Tomorrow she would worry about letting Charlie down gently. She knew there would be no way Stef would let her see him innocent or not.


	3. Chapter 3

**Well this is a smaller chapter than normal, but over here in the US it's The 4th of July! Happy 4th of July! :) So I wanted to give you a 4th treat! Enjoy! Now I am off to go hang with friends that are so close they are family! Love ya all! Have a great day be safe! If you're out and about do what Sherri tweeted today.. Drop in on Random BBq's and pretend ya know the people! :) **

**THE FOSTERS**

**Come on Callie Cat just one milk shake. I just want to talk to you. Where you been sis?- Charlie**

**_I can't leave the house Charlie, sorry my moms kept me home sick from school on Friday, so I am home bound for the weekend. Next time!- Callie_**

**Monday? Wink Wink. I just want to catch up.—Charlie**

**_Um, I am not sure it depends on what my mom has on the calendar- Callie_**

**Get out of it? Just an hour of your time! Please Callie Cat- Charlie**

**_Alright, after school Monday just for an hour or I'll get into trouble._**

**Looking forward to seeing my baby sister!—Charlie**

**_Callie this is mom… If I hear your phone go off anymore tonight it's mine for the weekend. You are sick and it's late! You also have a sister in your room to consider! Although she could sleep through a hurricane. Shut it down. Tell your friends you'll text them later. Love mom! I mean it Missy! Shut it down.. Still love you! -Stef(Mom)_**

**I'll meet you at 3:00 outside of Anchor Beach. -Charlie**

**_k.. I gotta go my mom wants me to go to bed- Callie_**

**Aww that's kind of cute! You really did get a good home! Be a good girl and go to bed Callie Cat. Sweet dreams lady bug- Charlie**

Callie frowned at that, her moms called her bug in many forms.. Slug a bug, love bug, lady bug, doodle bug. Bug… Having him call her one of her mother's pet names for her made it feel wrong.

**_Callie, I am still hearing your phone. Just because you turned the sound off doesn't mean I can't hear it vibrate! Goodnight Lady bug!- Mom(Stef)_**

**Um.. Can I come and see you for a minute?...—Callie.**

**_Always! Get your butt in here—Mom(Stef)_**

Callie turned her phone on to do not disturb and hooked it to the charger before she headed out of the room and headed down to Stef and Lena's room to find the door open.

Callie poked her head in "May I come in?"

Lena nodded "Of course, do you want to talk to just mom?"

Callie shook her head as she came in shutting the door behind her.

"Come, sit" Stef patted the bed

Callie shifted from foot to foot biting her lip.

"Are you feeling worse?" Lena asked patting the bed next to Stef's hand giving the girl the same message.

Callie walked to Stef's side of the bed "You could really hear my phone?"

Stef nodded "You're door was open baby and the house is quiet."

"How did you know it was my phone?" Callie asked "You have three other kids with phones?"

"Your tone, before you silenced it. Who were you chatting with sweets?" Stef asked reaching for Callie's hand to guide her to the bed.

Callie kept biting her lip as she allowed Stef to pull her onto the bed. "Climb over me get in the middle" She instructed "under the covers, it's cozy."

"Just watch mom's cold feet" Lena warned as she watched Callie obey and crawled over Stef into the middle of the bed allowing Lena to cover her up. She placed her hand on her forehead "Oh good you're just a little warm, not on fire like this morning. Are you feeling a little bit better?"

Callie nodded "Yeah, thank you. I really thought I was going to be fine."

"Even if you think that" Lena tapped her forehead "Let mom and I know you don't feel well. So we can keep an eye it too."

Callie sighed "I am never going to live this down, am I?"

Stef shook her head "Nope, sorry sweets. We may hover more now. Until we can learn to trust that you'll come to us when you need us."

Callie rolled her eyes "Great"

Lena laughed "It won't be that baby. You're just loved that's all."

"I love you guys too" She said softly "Um, that book we were reading tonight. Where The Heart is.. Even though I am feeling better can we….?" She shook her head then turned to Stef "I have a question for you?"

Lena tapped Callie's shoulder and made her look at her "I would love nothing more to keep reading it with you! It's a good book huh? There are some harder chapters coming up."

"I am sixteen, I can read on my own I am not a baby" She blushed

"Lets just make it a book club, something you and I do together. We can discuss the book and maybe have milkshakes or something."

Milkshakes made her cringe, thinking about Charlie wanting her to grab milkshakes with him.

"Or not" Lena said rubbing Callie's arm "We don't have to have milkshakes I thought it sounded fun."

"No" Callie shook her head "I am sorry, I wasn't thinking about that. I would love that. I think it will be fun." She then turned to Stef "Now I have a question, and can you not baby coat it?"

"Depends" Stef answered honestly "On what I feel is an appropriate answer for my sixteen year old child."

"Seeing Charlie today… It got me thinking about him ya know?"

Stef nodded as she ran her fingers through Callie's wavy dark hair "I am sure it did sweetheart, your past and the people in it are yours, and if there are good memories of them it's easy to be connected to those. You just have to remember baby the past is behind us and people change. You and Jude are not the same kids you were four or five years ago are you?"

"No" Callie shook her head "But we were little kids then. Charlie was a teenager. He couldn't have changed that much! He was so sweet, but he was quiet and nerdy.. Always reading and tinkering with things he's really a genius. Who lacked some social skills. So everyone picked on him. But his heart was so good! He just wanted a mom! A family! Jude and I were the only two he ever really opened up with. We didn't focus on just what we saw. We got to know him. He was great! I just…. What is he in trouble for? What did someone think he did? Hijack someone's computer? Accidentally build a dangerous weapon while trying to make his time food creator thing? Like you see in Star Trek.. Ya know you say a food and it comes out prepared?"

Stef ran her tongue over her teeth as she thought about how much information she could give Callie. How much information should she give Callie, but it's public record the girl could search for it herself. She'd rather it came from her. "Honey, he's being investigated for trafficking, with young girls baby. Some how he's connected to Sex rings, he's a pimp of some kind. I just don't know the level."

Callie's mind flashed back to the time she had caught him looking at porn. Then remembering the comments about her moms and sister being hot she let out a small sigh "But is that proven?"

Stef shook her head "Not fully yet, he's out on bail. Callie you are aren't thinking about seeing him are you? Because that will happen over my dead cold body. You are not to see him."

Callie shot her a glare she hated when people told her what to do. Especially in that dramatic of a fashion. "I was just asking questions Stef!" She snapped "He's from my past"

"Baby" Lena said softly trying to calm the situation "What mom is saying, is we love you very much and we have to keep you safe. We don't know fully what is going on so at this point. You can not see Charlie. We can't take any risks."

"I didn't say I wanted to!" Callie snapped as she pushed off the blankets and went to crawl down the middle of the bed to get off only to have Stef catch her leg and grip it tightly. "Turn around and look at me" She said in her most serious voice.

Callie turned around slowly and looked at Stef. "If he contacts you at all after today, you are to let me know. Do you understand?"

Callie rolled her eyes.

"I am serious Callie! Do. You. Understand?" She narrowed her eyes "And I would try a Yes.. Mom." She warned if I were you. This is serious Callie!"

Callie glared at Stef for a moment but realized she wasn't going to let go until she answered "If he gets in contact with you. You tell me!"

Callie rolled her eyes "I am not five! You don't need to talk to me like I am."

"Callie" Lena sighed "Baby"

Callie looked to Lena before turning back to Stef "I understand. If he contacts me I'll let you know! I just wanted to know what he was in trouble for! He was the closet thing I had of family until we had you guys. I know I haven't seen him in years but he was good to us! He even took a whipping for me once. I owe him."

"No" Stef shook her head "You owe him NOTHING. Callie! You owe him nothing!"

"It was just a saying" Callie pulled at her leg "I get it, I was just asking questions. May I go back to bed now?"

"Of course baby." Lena nodded as she watched Stef pull hard on Callie's leg bringing her close enough to grab with her arms. "Before you go to bed after this conversation, I need this" She said softly as she pulled her into arms hugging her tightly kissing her temples. "I love you."

"Love you too" Callie said softly as she give Stef's cheek a kiss before making a quick exit. She'd meet Charlie Monday and say goodbye. Her mothers were right he was her past and he probably had changed. She owed him a proper goodbye and a good luck in life hug and then they would go separate ways.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN- Well here we go Chapter 4... Hard to believe :) I am going out of town Thursday and won't be back until Monday! So I wanted to leave you all with something! I hope you enjoy it! Thank you all so much for the reviews follow and love. Best Readers Ever!**

"What does the day look like?" Stef asked sipping from her coffee cup as Lena peeled a banana.

"Grab my calendar, Jesus, please?" She asked her son who was behind her.

Jesus grabbed the medication basket in one hand and Lena's daily planner in the other hand he dropped it in front of her and continued to dig out the pills.

"Thanks baby" She smiled as she opened the book and flipped through it. "B has lessons today. Jesus has tutoring and acupuncture. Jude is going to Connors to work on a project. I have a meeting until five. Dinner at six?"

Stef nodded "Sounds, good. Girls?"

"Nothing?" Lena shook her head "Clear."

Callie had been quietly eating a yogurt when she cleared her throat "Um, I know I was sick this weekend but I am feeling better now. So I was wondering if I could go to the public library after school? There is a book I want that our school one doesn't have it."

"Oh the public library has a dvd I've been wanting" Mariana chimed in as she came down the stairs "Can I go with Callie too?"

"I wanted to go by myself Mari" Callie said softly "Just for a little alone time. I could pick it up for you?"

Stef shook her head "No, if you want to go take Mariana with you. I don't want you riding the buses all by yourself. If you want some alone time I can make sure you get that this weekend."

Callie sighed "But.."

"Callie, that's the deal" Lena chimed in "Go with your sister, or wait until mom and I can take you."

Callie let out a sigh as she looked at Mariana, who was looking down. "Sure, it's no big deal. I'll go with Mariana"

Mariana perked up a little "Really? Are you sure? I don't want to ruin your day?"

Callie shook her head "Won't ruin my day."

She grabbed her phone and started typing

**_Charlie, my moms won't let me go anywhere today without my sister- Callie_**

Not a second later phone buzzed.

**Bring her Callie Cat, More the merrier!- Charlie**

"Who are you texting Love?" Stef asked tilting her head to the side.

"Daphne" Callie said shoving her phone in her pocket.

"Alright, sweetheart I have your medication in my purse. Come see me at lunch?"

Callie nodded "Dumb rule we can't keep our own medications on us. Even with a note."

"Yeah, we've had people abuse it" Lena shrugged "At least you don't have to go see the nurse."

"Nope" She agreed "I get to walk down to the VP's office instead." She mumbled "And rumors will fly, that I am either in trouble… Or being a baby and needing my mommy. The kids at our school suck." she grumbled glaring at Lena slighty

"Man, you are ray of sunshine these days" Stef shook her head "Watch how you talk to mama please."

"Yes ma'am" She turned to Lena "Sorry, mama."

"Are you alright sweetheart?" Lena asked concern filling her voice.

"Yeah, I just didn't sleep very well last night" Callie shrugged "But, I am okay. I promise! I'll just need to go to bed early tonight."

Lena eyed her for a moment before reaching out and touching Callie's forehead only to have her groan. "Honest, I am fine."

Lena narrowed her eyes at the girl.

"Honest! I am really okay!"

"Anytime today if you don't feel good you'll come see me?" Lena asked as Callie nodded

"Pinkie swear"

Lena held out her pinkie finger and locked hers around her daughter's "I am going to hold you too it."

Callie smiled as she leaned behind Lena and kissed her cheek. "I know you will."

"Alright, if you're riding with me, we are leaving in five" She called to the kids as Stef took a bite of an apple and winked at the girls "Alright, babies I am running late. Be good, learn lots, make me proud"

Jude grinned and nodded "Always!"

**_The Fosters_**

"Hey Callie Cat" Callie had just stepped outside of the school and saw Charlie leaning against some fancy shiny car. "Charlie? What are you doing here?" She asked quickly as she rushed to him scanning to make sure Lena wasn't around.

"Callie, we're going to miss the…" Mariana asked rushing up to her sister then spotting Charlie, smiling "Well who are you?" She said with a smirk "Callie, didn't tell me she had such a hot friend"

"Mariana!" Callie snapped "Shut up!"

"Charlie" He said sticking out his hand.

"Mariana" She smiled taking his hand.

"I am here to take you two for some shakes" He smiled as Callie closed her eyes before Mariana turned around and looked at her "This is why you didn't want me to go with you today! You weren't going to the library!"

Callie held up her hands "Let's talk in the car" She said scanning the parking lot. Lena often walked around the parking lot in after school, to make sure that kids were being safe as they left for the day.

Charlie held open the door and the girls slid in before he went around and slid in.

Once they were in the car, Callie looked t Mariana "Charlie, is my old foster brother."

Mariana nodded "But you lied to mom?"

"I had to" Callie insisted "And I need you to trust me on this, Moms can't know about this."

Mariana shrugged "Okay, you owe me but okay"

Callie nodded "Right" She looked out the window as Charlie put the car into drive and drove off. "I forgot my wallet at my place, do you mind if I grab it?"

Callie's stomach turned slightly at this but she shook it off. It was Charlie. The Star Trek lover, slug saving, hug giving, snorting laugh guy. He was harmless."

He pulled up to a fancy pent house a few miles down from the school "Come on in ladies."

"You live here?" Mariana's jaw dropped "What do you for a living?"

"Mariana" Callie groaned but she was desperately wanting to know herself. Her stomach was turning more and more. She shouldn't be here. She should have listened to her mother.

He smiled "Gamer" He grinned "I play and make video games for a living."

Okay that was believable Callie nodded as she grabbed onto Mariana's arm and walked into the pent house with him. It was so beautiful. "Wow, Charles. Look at you all grown up" Callie whistled.

"Too bad, I didn't get to you and Judy boy first" He smiled "I could have given you this life" He then looked at Mariana "But then you wouldn't have this gorgeous beauty as your sister"

Mariana blushed "Oh, I am…."

"You're gorgeous sweetheart" He told her placing his hand on her shoulder "Don't ever let anyone tell you that you aren't."

"Really? Girls at school don't really think so. They don't like me."

"They are jealous" He said grabbing his wallet from the counter. "Your skin is perfect, your eyes are big and brown, your smile lights up a room. You're all leg. Mariana you are a gorgeous girl!"

Mariana's eyes lit up as she looked to Callie who was eyeing Charlie "You are beautiful Mariana, but you don't need anyone to tell you that. You just need to believe it. It's not your look that makes you beautiful."

Charlie slipped his wallet into his pocket and smiled at the girls "Who is ready for ice cream?"

Callie nodded "Yeah, and then we have to get home. My mom is thinking we are at the library. We can't be long."

"Your mom wouldn't let you see me would she?"

Callie looked at him "Charlie, you are twenty three years old. She wouldn't let me hang out with someone that much older than me."

Mariana blushed and nodded "Mom is a little protective."

Charlie looked at the girls "Pretty girls like you ? I could see that. If I were her, I wouldn't let you ladies out of the house."

Callie's stomach turned again he was giving her creeps. Or Stef had gotten into her head. She shook it off. "Charlie, this is just supposed to be a check in session. You know that right? Jude and I are okay. We have the family we always wanted. We will always love you, and will be thankful for the memories we have with you, but we have to let go of our past and live in our here and now with this family"

"Callie" Mariana raised her eyebrow

Charlie nodded as he wrapped his arm around Mariana's shoulder "Don't worry pretty girl, I know your sister pretty well Sometimes people take her straight forwdness as rudeness, but I know what she's saying."

Mariana looked at her sister giving her a look.

"Alright my ladies, milkshake time!"

Mariana grinned "Awesome!"

Callie nodded as she heard Lena's voice in her head now warning her not spoil her dinner on sugary sweets. Great. She sighed now Lena was in her head with Stef. It was getting too loud in her head.

Her phone buzzed as they were climbing into the car. She pulled it out.

**Hi! Baby! Did you and Miss Thing make it to the library okay? Did you visit mama today? Get your medicine? You doing okay?.. I know over protective mom thing going on.—Mom/Stef**

Callie's stomach turned even more. Her mother could track her phone if she wanted to. She would know they weren't at the library. However she had to play like she was. Praying she still trusted her.

"Charlie, before we get icecream can you stop at the library? I need to grab a book."

"Smart" Mariana nodded "I should grab my DVD"

"Sure girls" He nodded "We'll get ice cream from the place across the street."

Callie nodded before she wrote back.

**_Got my medicine on time, mama can vouch for that. She can vouch for me. She made me eat my lunch with her to make sure I ate enough. We're almost to the library now, and gonna split a milkshake… We won't spoil our dinner! Bye.- Callie._**

"Everything okay?" Mariana asked as Callie nodded "Mom check in."

"Gotcha." Mariana nodded while Callie felt Charlie's eyes on her. Her stomach was still turning. This was a onetime thing. She couldn't have Stef and Lena in her head again. It was too much.

Mariana and Charlie went back to chatting about something and Callie's mind was racing.

**_Um.. See ya tonight right? Dinner time?—Callie_**

**I'll be there! Same time same place!- Everything okay?—Mom/Stef**

**_Oh yes! I am good! -Callie_**

**Game tonight with your old mom?- Mom/Stef**

**_Bring it!—Callie_**

"Callie?" Mariana grabbed her arm "Are you going to text or visit with your friend?"

"Yeah Callie cat" He teased winking at her.

Somehow that made her skin crawl more hearing him call her that now.

"Sorry, that was my mom. If I ignore her, she'll track my phone."

"Good point" Mariana nodded

"She'll track your phone?" Charlie asked "Isn't that a bit starlkerish?

Callie shook her head "I jeopardized her trust once. I am earning it back and she loves me. Charlie my mom loves me just as much as my biological mother. She does things that I don't like out of love. She's a mom."

Mariana nodded "Yeah, that's true It's really okay. My mom is harmless."

"She tracks your phone" Charlie said again as Callie felt chills run down her spine.

They pulled into the library parking lot and she got out quickly and headed in side. "Charlie, it was nice seeing you. I love your place. I love that you're doing okay. It's what I always wanted from you."

**_Not feeling so good all of a sudden. Dizzy. Lightheaded at the library. Can you come get us?—Callie_**

"Callie?" He raised his eyebrow "You okay? We're still going to get ice-cream and catch up."

Callie nodded not liking his tone as Mariana shrugged "She's' been sick. She's been moody. I am going to go grab my DVD"

Callie nodded "Yeah, good plan"

**I am actually less than five minutes away. Hang on baby. Mom's coming. Super mom! You're supposed to smile there! Not role your eyes Missy.—Mom/Stef**

Callie looked at Charlie "My mom, is off early" She looked up at Charlie "And said she was coming for Mari and I. She wanted to spend time with us and was close by. You can't be here when she gets here."

"Because she's a cop?" He guessed "And she already hates me like all cops do. She thinks I am guilty" He snapped glaring at Callie "I didn't do anything."

Callie shrugged "I don't know the details Charlie. I just know it wouldn't look good."

Charlie ran his fingers through his hair and looked at her with a slight glare "How could you turn on me Callie Cat?"

"I am not!" Callie shook her head "I just know that until proven innocent people can make a big deal at of nothing and blame the innocent. We both know that Charlie! We've both been down this road."

Charlie looked at her before nodding "Take care Callie Cat" He said placing a kiss on her forehead "I am sorry you couldn't take a chance on me." He said shaking his head as he walked away.

Callie rubbed her arms feeling goose bumps rising. Something wasn't sitting right. At least Stef would be there in a minute and she would feel safe.

"Where did Charlie go?" Mariana asked her sister as she came up behind her sister "Are you okay?"

"Mom can't know we saw him" Callie stressed "But, Mariana we need to stay clear of him. Something isn't right. Mom's going to be here in a minute. I am not feeling well"

Mariana rolled her eyes "Callie he's a rich nerd. He's harmless. You should know this. You were his foster sister."

Callie shrugged but didn't say anything. Maybe Stef was right. Maybe people changed and maybe sometimes it was for the worse.

"Hey babies" Stef said coming up the steps to the library "You okay Cal?" She asked going to her placing her hand on her forehead.

Callie nodded "Can you take us home please?"

Stef nodded and wrapped her arms around Callie and kissed her temple. "Did you get your book?"

Callie shook her head "No, I don't care about it. Mama and I are reading a book together anyways. I am just not feeling good…."

"Sure love" She nodded "I'll get you two home. I have to go back into work for a bit."

Callie nodded as her stomach still turned. Lying to Stef was the worst. The fact that she believed her made her feel even worse.

Mariana eyed her sister and her mother "I got my DVD"

"Good job Miss Thing" She winked "You having an okay day?"

Mariana nodded "Yeah, just ready to go home."

Stef nodded and wrapped her arms around both of them and led them to her car. Callie's eyes scanned the parking lot and she saw Charlie's car in the back of the lot watching them. Chills ran down her spine again and she shuddered against Stef

"You okay love?" Stef felt it "You really don't feel well. I am so sorry baby. Maybe we should have kept you home another day."

Callie looked behind her and wrapped her arms tighter around Stef as she nodded "I am good." Something wasn't right. However Stef made her feel better. Once they got home this would all behind them.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN- I am back! It was a great little get away! Little adventures little scary at times but a lot of fun! Now I am back! :) Happy Thursday! **

"Right, so then Mrs. Cardwell told Lucas to sit down" Mariana said animatedly from the back seat of the car as Stef was driving the girls home. Callie was in the front seat with her head against the window, her eyes closed and her finger rubbing the bridge of her nose.

Stef checked the rear view mirror and noticed the same car had following them from the library.

"So then, Lucas jumps up on to his desk!" Mariana added "And started singing.. Girls just wanna have fun." Mariana shook head "And Mrs. Cardwell was speechless"

"I bet, she was" Stef murmured as she felt chills run down her spine as there was something not right about this car following her. She had to play it cool so the girls would stay unaware. "I swear Mariana, if one of my kids ever pulled a stunt like that" She said shaking her head as her eyes glanced in the rear view mirror again. She suddenly turned to a different street without any signal. The car behind her did the same.

"Then mom came in. Oh you should have seen her" Mariana whistled "She used a tone, I've never heard her use before and I pray she never does use on us."

"Good for your mama" Stef nodded. She shook her head and turned again down a different road. This one would lead them right back to the police station.

Mariana kept talking about and her day and Callie kept her eyes closed as Stef drove them back to her work.

She pulled into the lot and scanned the area. She sighed with relief as the car passed her. She caught the license plate number and quickly jotted it down on cell phone's notepad.

**Why did you lie Callie Cat? Why did you say your mom was off and wanted to spend time with you? When really you're back at her work? It's a nasty habit. Lying—Charlie.**

Callie sat and rubbed her eyes as she looked around "What?"

Stef shook her head "I know, I said I was going to take you girls home first, but I am actually going to go grab my stuff and be done for the day. "Come on girls, it will just take a few minutes."

Mariana groaned "Can't we just wait here, I don't like that place"

Stef knew this to be true, Mariana would throw screaming fits when Lena would try to surprise Stef with lunch or dinner. Lena was never able to stay long as the screaming never ceased. As Mariana got bigger Lena got the point where carrying her out hysterical was too much, so they stopped visiting.

"Love, I don't want you waiting here in the car by yourself."

Mariana crinkled her nose "But, I don't want to go in."

"Sister will be with you" Stef tried as she patted Callie's knee who was still looking at her phone not even paying attention to the conversation until Stef's hand was on her knee.

"What?"

"You'll be with your sister when we go in" Stef looked to Callie who had already gone back to her phone.

**_I didn't lie Charlie… My mom is off, but realized she forgot some stuff at her desk. We're just getting it really quick then heading out. But I want to know why the heck you know this? Are you following us?—Callie_**

Stef raised her eyebrow to Callie "Who are you so intently texting?"

"Nobody" Callie shoved her phone into her pocket as she looked at Mariana "I'll be with you."

"I don't want to go in" Mariana said stubbornly her chin sticking out slightly jaw clenched.

It reminded Stef of when she was younger. These things happened right before a major melt down.

"My love, I don't want you out in the car alone" Stef said softly "I want you where I can see you. Please, this isn't open for discussion."

Mariana crossed her arms over her chest. "I am not going in there! You can't make me! In fact" She said looking around her purse for her cell phone "I want mom"

"Mariana, mama is busy" She said reaching for her daughter's phone "Come on, don't make this difficult. We will be in and out fast."

"Then I can stay here" She challenged as her lip started to quiver.

Stef looked to Callie helplessly trying to see if she could help, but Callie was starring at her phone.

Stef turned back and looked at Mariana

"Sweets, it's only fifteen minutes at the most." Stef said softly as she climbed out of the car and came around opening the door to Mariana's side of the car. "I am not leaving you in the car alone. Not out here. I am sorry."

"I am not going in with you" Mariana cried out as she tried to get away from Stef as her eyes were big.

Stef reached out and caught Mariana's leg, stilling her instantly as she tilted her head to the side and studied her daughter and the ligament fear in her eyes. "Mariana, baby girl" She said reaching up and grabbing a hold of her face with both hands holding it gently as their eyes locked. "Baby, you're my baby now. Always" Stef said softly "When we walk in there together, we are walking out together. I am not bringing you in there to leave you there. I am bringing you in to keep you safe, not to leave you."

Callie had turned in her seat and looked at Mariana. "I went in with her last week, I got to sit at her desk. See pictures of us. Then I walked out with her. I am going to be right there with you. I promise you we'll walk out together."

Stef kept Mariana's face in her hands as she locked eyes with her daughter. "Mariana, I love you."

Mariana nodded as tears rolled down her cheeks as she nodded "I know that, I do but…"

Stef nodded "You were once abandoned in that police station, I get it. I am just sorry I didn't put that together sooner. When you were little and mama would bring you in with her. You never lasted longer then two minutes, the anxiety of those times and the time you got abandoned are fresh right now."

Mariana nodded "I know I am being dumb, but…"

"I'll hold your hand in" Stef said softly "And out. I promise you. I am not leaving you here."

"I know" Mariana said softly as she pulled away from Stef and slid out of the car "I know, I am just being dumb."

"I know getting abandoned in this police station, by a foster parent you started to trust is hard, but if that hadn't happened. I wouldn't have met my little girl. I can't imagine my life with out my little girl. I also know mama feels the same way."

A small smile started to form on Mariana's as she nodded

"I promise fifteen minutes top" Stef said taking Mariana's hand as she looked to the front "Come on Callie Q, lets go in."

Callie nodded as she climbed out of the car and followed her mother and sister into the station.

Stef walked the girls to her desk and pulled out her chair and pushed Mariana into it. "Callie, you can sit on my desk, just stay here both of you. I'll be right back" She looked at the girls "I promise. I just need to go take care of something."

Callie nodded and put her foot onto the chair next to Mariana's leg "We'll be fine" She promised her.

Stef smiled and nodded she leaned down and kissed Mariana's forehead "I love you" She then stood up straight and moved over and kissed Callie's forehead "I love you too." She then winked at the girls before slipping away.

"I feel dumb" Mariana sighed "I know…."

Callie shook her head "Don't feel bad. This police station scared you at one point. It was a bad memory. I am just proud of you for coming back in here and facing your fear."

Mariana let out a small laugh "It took years, ask mama. I am sure she still has bruises from where I kicked and screamed making her taking me out of here."

Callie felt her phone vibrate against her leg so she pulled it out from her pocket.

**I wasn't following you Callie Cat, I was just driving! Chill out girl. One shouldn't take life so seriously. It's unattractive and you're a very attractive girl. Don't sell yourself short baby- Charlie**

Callie crinkled her nose at the message and shook her head.

"What's going on?" Mariana asked turning towards her sister raising an eyebrow.

"You can't tell mom we saw Charlie today" Callie said seriously.

"You've said that already Cal 's." Mariana nodded "But, you haven't said why. Or what's going on. Or who is texting you? It's Charlie isn't it?"

Callie nodded "I think mom is right. I think he's changed and it's not in the good way. Something about him is really giving me the creeps."

Mariana raised her eyebrow and then nodded "I won't tell mom we saw him"

Callie tapped her foot on the chair "And you can't be in contact with him."

Mariana shook her head "Alright, fine, but I am sure he won't be in contact with me."

"If he does.."

"I'll ignore it?"

Callie nodded "Please, trust me on this. Something is sitting right."

"Callie" Mariana placed her hand on her sister's "If you're this nervous about him. Maybe you should just tell mom that he is around."

Callie shook her head "No, lets just ignore him and move on."

"He seemed harmless to me Cal " Mariana shrugged "but, whatever you say."

**The Fosters The Fosters The Fosters**

"I figured out the mystery today" Stef said entering her room to find Lena going over some paper work."

"What mystery? You're home early?" She asked looking up for a brief second.

"Yeah, weird afternoon" Stef said closing the door so she could change, the first thing she did after the door was closed was went and locked up her gun for Lena's sake. She hated the gun being out at any time.

"How was your meeting?" Stef asked once the gun was locked away.

"Budget stuff" She rolled her eyes "You know, joyful stuff." She put the paperwork down "What mystery? Why are you off early? Why was it a weird afternoon?"

"The mystery I solved" Stef announced as she pulled a tee-shirt on over her head "Why Mariana used to throw screaming fits when you came to visit me at work."

Lena grimaced at the thought of those memories. "Those are days I do not miss" She admitted "That girl has some powerful lungs, and strong kicks."

Stef smiled "Yes, our ears would be ringing for ten minutes or longer after you would leave with her. Lungs." She shook her head "But, those screams were pure fear screams."

Lena nodded "I knew they were something. They weren't normal for her. I mean Mariana quickly became our queen of melt downs, but there was something different about those ones."

"She almost melted down like that today" Stef said hanging up her uniform. "So Callie calls me from the library and says she's not feeling well."

Lena raised an eyebrow "Really? She was fine at lunch. Quiet, but it's Callie." She waves her hand at her wife to continue her story.

"So anyway, she calls and asks me to come get them" Stef smiled "And by the way, I was so proud of my girl for calling me. Big step for her. I was only a few blocks away dropping off something and thankfully had my car. So I told her I'd pick them up."

Lena nodded "Okay, and when you got there?"

"Mariana was fine, Callie was quiet it looked like she wasn't feeling super well." Stef explained "So I got them in the car, and everything was fine until I noticed a car pull out after I did and it followed me. I kid you not Lena. I even zipped onto different streets with no signal and so did the car behind me."

Lena rubbed her arms and goosebumps instantly rose. She didn't like the idea that someone had been following her wife and kids.

Stef sat down on the bed careful of Lena's paper work before she leaned back onto her elbows "My plan was to drop the girls at home, and go back to work. However with the car following me. I decided to turn around and head to work. The car followed me up until I turned into the police station before it finally drove away. I got the plate numbers and am having them ran."

Lena brought in her lip and bit down "Do you think that car was just a coincidence?"

"Something gave me a bad feeling about it" Stef said honestly "I'd rather be safe than sorry."

"Fair" Lena nodded "So you get to the police station and Mariana freaks out?"

Stef held up her finger and pointed at Lena "You know it, when I wanted her to come inside. No way was going to leave them out in the car by themselves. They didn't know we were being followed I didn't want to scare them."

"Good call" Lena said with approval in her voice. "Does Mariana think the police station is dangerous?"

"When I tell you this" Stef said falling all the way onto her back on the bed covering her eyes with her hands "You're going to have your biggest duh moment of your life. At least it was for me" She shook her head "Mariana does find the police station to be dangerous so to speak, but not because of criminals going through. In her mind the station is where she gets left behind."

Lena paused for a moment as she processed what Stef said and her mind flashed back to the early years when they'd stop by and Mariana's screaming and the way her body would go so stiff, and yet cling onto Lena. "I just thought she hated the busyness of the station. It's overwhelming especially when you're small."

Stef peaked out around her fingers and looked to Lena "I feel horrible, like we should have addressed this with her years ago."

Lena closed her eyes "She was always afraid, when I brought her there I was leaving her there."

Stef nodded "Right, because their foster mom dumped them there when she couldn't take care of them anymore."

Lena sighed "Is she alright?"

Stef nodded "Yeah, even went in without screaming. I just reassured her. I reminded her that she was our little girl. I also reminded her that if it weren't for that station, I wouldn't have met her and we wouldn't have our little girl. She's older we can reason with her."

Lena gathered up her paper work and put it back in its folder before putting it on her night stand. "Chili is in the crockpot for dinner, we just need a salad started. Will you start it while I go see the girls?"

"You want to snuggle Mariana" Stef smirked

Lena nodded "I do, I really do."

"Boys home yet?" Stef asked

Lena shook her head "No, my meeting got done early and I found the house empty. Though the boys should all be home by six."

Stef nodded "Alright, I'll start dinner. You go visit with the girls. They both went to their room when we got home."

Lena leaned over Stef and kissed her forehead "I love you, just because I can't say that to you enough"

"I love you too" Stef smiled "And I can't hear it enough"

**The Fosters The Fosters The Fosters**

Callie was reading her English book while Mariana was on her bed with her math homework spread out around her. The two were working quietly occasionally chatting but mostly focused on their homework.

**Callie Cat you aren't mad at me are you? I wasn't following you. After seeing you today I realized how much I missed you and Judy boy. I need to see you again. You were my sister first- Charlie**

Callie shook her head she wasn't going to respond back, her plan was to ignore him and hopefully he would get the hint.

After a few minutes she heard Mariana's phone buzz next to her.

Callie watched as Mariana picked it up shooting Callie a look before looking down at her phone.

"Who is it Mari?" Callie asked sitting up straighter.

Mariana looked back at her phone and then up at her sister. "I didn't give him my number Callie."

Callie climbed off her bed and moved to her sister's bed to read the message.

**Hey kitten, it's me Charlie. I am sorry I didn't get to take you for ice cream today, but I enjoyed meeting you. You're a beautiful girl Mariana, don't be afraid to see it. Seriously prettiest girl I've ever met. Maybe we can get a rain check on the shake.- Charlie**

Callie shook her head "Delete it. Don't respond"

"I didn't give him my number" Mariana shook her head "How'd he get it?"

"It's Charlie" Callie sighed "He's a computer genius, I am sure he figured out how to hack something and get it."

Mariana shook her head "Callie, he's just lonely."

"Who's just lonely?" Lena asked from the doorway as both girls jumped.

"Nobody, you know" Mariana shook her head shoving her phone into her pocket as Callie nodded "Right, no one you know."

"I know all the same people you do" Lena argued "We do go to the same place everyday"

"It was some weird guy on the bus" Mariana shook her head "He was acting weird, but I really think he's just lonely."

Lena nodded "You two didn't talk to him, did you?"

Callie shook her head "No"

Lena eyed them for a moment before easing herself onto the bed on the side of Mariana that Callie was not on.

"How are you feeling now Cal?" She asked as Callie slipped off the bed and headed for her own.

"Not the greatest" She mumbled "Um, I need to go finish this" She said picking up her book and phone. "Somewhere quieter" She mumbled feeling Lena's eyes on her. Studying her. As if she were picking apart all the lies she had just told in the last few minutes.

"Fine" Lena nodded "Go finish, but at some point tonight, I would like you for some one on one time."

Callie froze for a second and turned and looked at Lena "What? Why? Am I in trouble?"

Lena raised an eyebrow "Only guilty kids ask that, sweetheart."

Callie shook her head "Whatever, I'll see you at dinner" She said heading out of the room quickly.

Lena turned to Mariana "Don't suppose you know what's going on with her?"

Mariana shook her head "What? She's Callie you really never know what you're going to get."

Lena pulled Mariana into her arms kissing her cheek. "Have I told you lately how much I love you?"

"This morning?"

Lena smiled and nodded "Good, I am glad. Baby girl. You do know that adopting you was one of the greatest days in my life. I can't picture my life without my Miss. Thing"

Mariana smiled as she leaned into Lena. "I know mom"

Lena held her even tighter "You okay?"

Mariana nodded "I feel stupid, I almost lost it today."

"But you didn't." Lena assured her "And even if you had mom would have been right there for you. She would have gotten you through it. Just like I used to."

"She did get me through" Mariana nodded "I remember those melt downs. I didn't have any control, but I always remember you holding me so close. My head on your chest. You rocked me for hours."

Lena nodded "I hated those melt downs" she admitted "Not, because they were hard to deal with, but because you were so upset and I couldn't just fix it. I also sort of caused them by pushing you into the station. Telling you, you were fine. That was very disrespectful of me" She said softly "Because that was dismissive of your feelings. You weren't fine and you didn't know how to express it to me then. Can you forgive me?"

Mariana looked up at Lena "I was never mad at you."

Lena nodded "I know, it's just one of those things as a parent I feel like I messed up a little and you deserve an apology. I am not perfect baby. I make mistakes."

"I forgive you" Mariana said putting her head back against Lena. "Thank you for choosing to be my mom."

Lena kissed her temple "Easiest and best choice I've ever had. You are a pretty special girl. I am proud of the young woman you are becoming, but can you do me a favor?"

Mariana raised her eyebrow

"Quit growing up so fast."

Mariana laughed "Don't worry mama, no matter how old I get. I'll always be your little girl. You promised me that."

"That is truth" Lena said softly. She held her tight for a few more minutes before pulling away "I sent your mom to do salad duty tonight, I should go make sure we aren't getting a bowl of bacon with a lettuce leaf on it."

"Bacon salad" Marianna giggled "Mom would do that."

"Heart attack in a bowl" Lena shook her head with a smile as Mariana giggled. a


	6. Chapter 6

**AN- SURPRISE! I updated this one just for you all before I head out for my camping adventures! Thank you for reading! Thank you for reviewing! You are all so amazing! See you soon!**

**PS... This deals with a heavy topic... Not graphic just a mention of it.**

Stef threw open the door and stormed in throwing her keys down, so hard that they made a slamming sound that echoed through out the kitchen making Lena jump and causing Jesus who was in the kitchem to throw up his hands. "Whatever it is, I didn't do it this time" He said quickly before grabbing his skate boarding and running out the back door.

"Where is she?" She demanded with such anger in her voice Lena actually took a step back. "Who? What is wrong? Stef you've got to calm down." She shook her head "If Jude or Callie see you this angry it will scare them."

"Good!" She threw her hands down on the counter "I need it to scare Callie" She turned to the stairs as Lena's eyes got wide "Stef?"

"CALLIE! GET DOWN HERE NOW! Two seconds young lady!"

"Stef" Lena's eyes were getting bigger "Baby, what? You have.."

"Don't Lena" She held up her hands "You have to trust me on this one!"

Callie was down the stairs in record time her eyes big as her lip was tucked between her teeth.

"I want your phone now" Stef demanded holding out her hand

Callie took a step towards Lena "Um, what?"

Stef wiggled her fingers "One…Two.. If I get to three…." She warned shaking her head fixing a deadly glare on her daughter

Callie quickly tossed the phone to Stef and moved even closer to Lena. "What's going on?" She whispered

"I don't know" Lena said honestly as she put her hand on Callie's shoulder to try and keep her calm.

Stef shifted from foot to foot as she kept her eyes on Callie. "I am going to ask you a couple questions, and it would be in your best interest to tell me the truth."

Callie looked down at her hands and nodded letting Stef knew she understood.

"Yesterday, when you called for me to come get you, it wasn't just because you weren't feeling well was it?" Stef demanded her eyes intense as she stared at Callie

Callie kept her eyes down and shook her head.

"My eyes are here" Stef pointed to her eyes "Your eyes need to be here as well."

Callie slowly raised her eyes to meet Stef's gaze as she was trying to hold it all together.

"Were you…" Stef paused gather her emotions "Were you with Charlie yesterday?"

Lena let out a little gasp as Callie nodded "I was saying goodbye" She said quietly "But…"

Stef took a calming breath "But? What love?"

Tears began to fall, she'd never been in so much trouble with this family before. She wondered if they'd stop the adoption. "He kind of started creeping me out, so I called you."

Stef closed her eyes for a moment and nodded "That was good baby" She said in the calmest tone she'd had since she walked in the house. "You always call me when something is wrong. Okay?"

Callie used her hands to wipe her eyes, as Stef used her finger to unlock the phone only to discover Callie had put a protection password on it.

"Unlock this"

Callie shook her head "It's fine now."

Stef slammed her hand down on the counter causing both Callie and Lena to jump. "Damn it Callie, do I look like I am in the mood for this? Unlock this phone now!"

Callie reached for the phone and unlocked it before stepping even closer to Lena. Lena wrapped her arms around her trying to bring her some comfort.

Stef began to read through the messages and shook her head. Some of them were creepy and stalkerish.

"Read. These. Lena" She handed the phone to Lena before fixing her eyes on Callie.

"I told you to stay away from him" Stef shook her head "Callie he is dangerous! And your brought your sister with you!"

Lena's jaw was hanging as she was reading the texts They were disturbing texts in a subtle way. Which gave her the creeps.

"Oh honey"

Callie sniffed and shoved her hands in her pockets "You don't know he's dangerous."

"OH Callie, oh baby" Stef shook her head "Honey, I do and it's only a matter of time that the money that is protecting him disappears. All his fall guys are behind bars now." She shook her head as she looked at Callie "I don't want to scare you love, but I do actually. Honey is dangerous. He could easily kidnap you and sell you into a sex ring and it would be really hard.." Stef voice cracked as tears filled her eyes "It would be really hard for me to find you."

Callie swallowed back a sob as she nodded

"Alright, love" Stef said wiping her own eyes "I love you, and I want you to know that." She held out her arm and Callie went into them wrapping her arms around Stef.

Stef held onto her tightly kissing her several times "I am not sorry I yelled at you, I need you to understand how serious this, and I need you to see how bad it scared me today."

"How'd you know?" Callie asked

"He was following us yesterday" Stef said softly "And I got the plates."

"When we went to your work?"

"I had the plates ran."

"Although, you knew he was following you" Lena said looking up from the texts."

Callie nodded "I knew, and there is something else you should know" She said softly "Um, he…" She looked down at her fingers "He… got.."

"Come on Callie, just spit it out" Stef said seriously

"He has Mariana's number too. He texted her last night."

"Thank you for telling me" Stef said calmly "I need you to go upstairs to your room, for a little while."

Callie headed for the stairs but turned back around "Um Stef?"

"Yes, sweets?" She asked tilting her head

"Does, this mean that you're going to stop my adoption?"

Lena gasped for the second time that night and shook her head while Stef moved quickly to Callie pulling her back to them. "Look at me, my eyes" She waited for Callie's eyes were locked with her eyes. "Listen, and listen carefully. There is NOTHING you can do that will make me not want you. I love you. You're my daughter."

"Mom was pretty mad tonight" Lena said honestly "Because she's scared, and frankly after what I've seen in these texts so am I. Callie this guy is not the same kid you lived with."

"But he's innocent right now" Callie sighed

"Only because money is buying him out."Callie raised her eyebrow as Stef shook her head "I know, that's confusing, but you have to trust me, but my guys are working hard at getting the evidence we need to lock him behind bars for life. You need to stay away from him. Understand?"

Callie nodded "I am sorry, I just…"

"Honey, we'll talk more later" Stef held up her hands "But I need to calm down, and I need to talk to mama. GO tell Mariana to bring her phone down to me. Stay in your room until I come get you."

"Can I…." She sighed and shook her head "never mind."

"No, Callie" Lena held up her hands "What were you going to ask?"

"Can I give you another hug?" She asked timidly.

Stef held out her arms and Callie ran into them.

"I love you, lady bug" She kissed her "So much.. So so so much" She then swatted her bottom softly "Give mama another hug then go to your room."

Lena held out her arms and allowed Callie to slip into them. She hugged her tightly and kissed her temple. "I love you. Slug a bug. You're my daughter always and forever."

Callie looked up at her and then nodded before she slipped from the room and headed up the stairs.

Lena stood quiet for a moment before she shook her head "Please, next time you're going to fly in here in a fit or rage and yell at one of our kids, please give me a heads up."

Stef pinched the bridge of her nose "He followed me again today, Lena" Stef's voice cracked and for the first time Lena realized just how scared her wife was. She reached over and grabbed Stef's hand. "This is a more serious situation, then I led on. I wanted to scare her, not terrify her."

"He followed you?"

"He has his eyes set on our family" She said shaking his head "Some six fascination on Callie, and maybe now Mariana too. Those girls are not to go anywhere by themselves" She said seriously to Lena. "At all."

Lena's eyes were huge "Are we in danger? Are the girls?"

"I'd be lying if I said there wasn't some sort of danger" Stef said honestly "I've got people working on it. They kidnap.. That's how they work."

"I am going to be sick" Lena shook her head as she ran to the bathroom the thought of Mariana and Callie being kidnapped terrified her.

Stef followed and held Lena's hair back "And now you know why, I came in blazing.. This is serious. But I will protect them. Starting tonight we use our home alarm system again."

"I don't want to scare the kids" Lena said wiping her mouth.

"I'll do my best, to give them need to know bases."

Lena looked at Stef "There's no chance he's not innocent?"

"No chance" Stef shook her head "Lena, he's guilty and he's got a new obsession. One if not both of our girls. This just got very serious and I am scared and I don't say that often."

Lena saw Stef's eyes well up with tears and she reached out and touched her cheek.

"I can't, we can't lose them. Lena. Not this way. If they disappear. I don't know if I would be able to find them. They would vanish into a hell."

Lena opened her mouth to say something but found herself physically not able to say anything. She was now just as terrified as Stef. In one second her whole reality changed and she was in the middle of a nightmare.

**THE FOSTERS**

"Why does mom want my phone?" Mariana demanded "Why was she yelling Callie? Why are you crying?" She asked softer as she sat down on Callie's beside.

"Charlie, was following us yesterday" Callie sniffed "And mom found out we went and saw him."

"And you told her he contacted me too" Mariana guessed as she shook her head "Callie, what happened to keeping quiet."

"Mom's freaked out! Mariana I've never seen her scared before, but she's scared."

"He's just a nerd, he's harmless Cal" Mariana said softly "Mom's just over reacting, she can do that from time to time. She's the hard one on us, because mama can be too soft sometimes."

Callie sniffed and nodded "Maybe, you're probably right, but Mariana mom's really upset."

Mariana ran her fingers through Callie's hair "Do you realize, that you've just called her mom."

Callie blushed and nodded "I.. she.. She's my mom."

Mariana nodded as she bumped shoulders with her "You survived your first ever mom yelling, your officially ours"

Callie laughed "Right"

"Seriously" Mariana nodded "Mom only yells like that when she is scared for someone she loves."

Callie sighed "Mari, we made a big mistake."

"By going with Charlie?"

Callie nodded "She's right, we should have just stayed out of it."

"Don't worry Cals" Mariana shook her head "He'll go back to being a science nerd and forget all about us in a day or two. When he realizes we aren't talking to him. He'll give up."

"You don't think it's a little creepy he texted you after one meeting?"

"Yeah, it's a little creepy" She admitted "But, I still think it's harmless. Just ignore him" She leaned over and kissed Callie's cheek "It was nice to hear you calling her mom" She smiled wildely at Callie "Now, I am gonna join you in the phoneless club and go give mom my phone. Wish me luck" She said with a giggle before she left the room.

"I hope you're right" She mumbled to her sister left not feeling as calm as her sister was. In fact after seeing Stef and Lena so nervous she was now pretty nervous herself. One minute everything was fine, the next it seemed to be a real life nightmare


	7. Chapter 7

**AN- I read a very true very scary wake up article just on this subject this week. It was a big wake up call. I have the link and the article if anyone wants to PM for the article that Lena is referring to. I didn't want to just post it on here as it is a little bit scary and I really want people think on it before they read the article. This is a serious subject and it really is happening all around us. Please be careful on who to trust, and please believe in yourself and respect yourself. Anyways.. Sorry for the delay last week was swamped. Imagine I had to work.. Psh.. **

**Again if you want to read what Lena read please PM me.**

**This here is just a fictional story and it does mention a serious subject.**

AND... Thank you for reading! Putting up with mistakes and encouraging me with reviews!

"Stef?" Lena said as Stef came out of the bedroom getting ready to crawl into bed. "Stef, I want to scare them"

Stef raised her eyebrow at her wife and climbed in beside Lena scooting as close as she could so she could look over Lena's shoulder's at her laptop screen. "What are you reading, love?"

"An article about a Washington teen, Mariana's age, ran away from home and ended up in a sex trafficking ring. Stefanie this article is terrifying and gruesome. They are everywhere hidden in plain sight! They could be living right next door to us. Trapped girls. What a horrible life."

Stef ran her fingers through Lena's curls "Yes love." She agreed "Now, you know why I came unglued. I know the risks. I know that if something happened to them in a world like that. I may not be able to find them. Don't you know how much that scares me?"

Lena's eyes were still glued to the computer screen "My stomach hurts."

Stef carefully closed the lid of the laptop and slid it off of Lena's lap moving it over to her side of the bed so it could rest on her nightstand. "Try not to focus on it right now."

Lena brought her lip in and bit down on it. "Did you lock the doors?"

Stef nodded "All the doors are locked, the alarm system we have is back on. The kids are aware it's on but they don't have the code to turn it off. I put sticks in the windows and they have fans on tonight. The house is secure."

"Funny" Lena shook her head "That's not comforting. I think we need to make the girls read that article tomorrow."

Stef raised her eyebrow "Really? Isn't it graphic?"

Lena nodded "Pretty darn graphic, and scary and I am not one for scaring my kids in general, but I want to scare my kids. I want them to be cautious and smart. They both think we are over reacting and that Charlie is some young adult with not social skills."

Stef contemplated what Lena said before she nodded "Alright, tomorrow morning we'll pull them in here and we'll read it together. I don't want them to read it alone."

Lena nodded "Agreed."

"Are you prepared to deal with nightmares?" Stef asked "Because we both know how Mariana does when something scares her"

"I am willing to risk sleepless nights and elbows in my ribs for them to get the point of this. Stef. This is terrifying!" She shook her head "They have to see this isn't some big joke!"

Stef grabbed Lena's hand and intertwined her fingers with Lena's. "I am going to be working more for the next couple of weeks. I know that's a lot on you."

"You're going to be working more hours?" Lena raised her eyebrow "Really?"

"To make sure Charlie is convicted and behind bars. That's how I will protect our girls."

Lena squeezed Stef's hand "Do you think he's really set on them?"

Stef shook her head "I can't take chances that he's not."

"Like he could really like Callie as a sister"

Stef nodded "Of course, there is always a chance of that, but with his files what I've seen in his files, and I saw those texts. He's making his money off of little girls. My gut tells me he is"

"Well he won't be making any money off our little girls" Lena shook her head

"Exactly!" Stef nodded "Which is why I am going to be working more."

Lena sighed "I don't like it, but I do know that it's for the best. I have to have this guy put away so I can have my girls safe. I don't like the fact that they were friendly with someone who could potentially be running a sex trafficking ring."

"I don't like they were in his apartment" Stef admitted "We could have lost them."

Lena shivered "I don't think, I can think about this anymore tonight or I won't sleep"

Stef rubbed Lena's arms "They are safe, they are honey. They are in our house. Safe in their beds. They may not love the next few weeks, but until Charlie is no longer a threat, they won't have much freedom."

"I don't care if they like it or not!" Lena shook her head "They will deal with it!"

Stef laughed "You tell them mama."

"Oh, this mama will tell them" Lena said fluffing her pillow "This mama's going to be their new best friend."

Stef laughed "The next few weeks are going to be fun in this house."

"Fun, but safe" Lena agreed.

**THE FOSTERS**

Callie took a sip of her orange juice and pushed her corn flakes around her bowl while Lena rattled off the new ground rules for her and Mariana. The two of them were on the shortest leashes Callie had ever been on in her entire life. She was surprised they were even letting them pee by themselves. She rolled her eyes dramatically as Lena added and you will be in your room and in bed by nine with the window shut.

"Are you rolling your eyes at your mother young lady?" Stef demanded grabbing Callie's attention as she put her orange juice down and stole a quick look at Stef's face cringing at the look she was giving her.

"Um.."

"I don't think so" Stef said leaning across the table putting her face inches from Callie's. She was so close Callie could smell the coffee and tooth paste on her breath. "You will not show mama any disrespect by rolling your eyes at her! This is not a joke Callie!"

Callie wanted to push Stef out of her space. She didn't like people in her space it made her cringe a little and feel claustrophobic.

"That would be a bad move little girl" Stef warned as if she read Callie's mind. "Me being in your space is the least of your problems."

Callie looked down "Sorry" She mumbled "But you two are being ridiculous and are way over reacting!"

"Oooh" Mariana let out a groan "Callie."

Callie looked to her "What?! They are being beyond over protective! We can't walk to school? We are being walked to our first class and have to be at the office by the end of the school day. We don't get to hang out with anyone outside of school. All because the think Charlie is a sex trafficking ring leader, they think he is. He could be innocent!"

Mariana put her head down on the counter she was glad the boys had been sent to play video games.

"Callie" Lena said calmly "I would like you to go upstairs, go to my room and wait for us there."

"What?" Callie asked her jaw dropping "Why? For stating what I believe"

"Callie, you're out of line right now. Do as your mother asked and go to our room. Trust that we have reasoning."

Callie snatched a muffin from the basket before she headed up the stairs mumbling about unfairness.

"Callie" Stef warned, as mumbling was a Foster House hold was a no thank you.

Lena looked to Mariana "We are sending you up there too, but you're not in trouble. Mom and I want to do something with you together. We want to talk to you. Inform you."

"Then why did you send Callie up early?" Mariana asked "That seemed like a punishment."

Stef laughed "No darling, that was just sparing your sister from mama."

Lena nodded "As kids used to say when I got riled up over something. Lena can be mena" She smirked

Mariana laughed "Are you kidding me? Really mom"

"Mariana, I am going to take you upstairs, with your sister and we are going to read something together. It's not pretty and it's a little bit scary, but it's important." Lena said getting serious

Mariana let her toast drop to her plate "You really are freaked out about this Charlie thing, aren't you?" Her eyes were big as all of a sudden she was understanding how dangerous the situation could be.

"Yes! Yes baby" Lena said her eyes big "I didn't realize how scary this could be until I found this article we are going to read."

Mariana sighed "I am sorry, I'll stop making jokes I'll do whatever you say. I don't want you to worry mom"

"Thank you baby" Stef nodded "Why don't you go on up and join Callie."

Mariana nodded and left the room quickly before Stef turned to Lena "Are you alright?"

She nodded "I am fine, I just wish Callie would take this more seriously, not roll her eyes and scoff at us"

Stef laughed "Maybe, but baby that was our first break through teenager moment with that kid. She treated us like we were her annoying parents!"

Lena gave Stef a small smile and nodded "That would make me smile more if it weren't over such a sensitive subject."

Stef rubbed Lena's shoulder "Lets go read a little story to our little girls shall we."

Lena nodded and headed up the stairs.

"Alright girls" Lena looked at the two "climb in bed with me either side"

Callie was able to control her eye roll at the moment and climbed in next to Lena, scooting close so she could see the laptop screen Lena had in front of her.

Stef chose to slide in next to Callie to try and keep the quiet so not to set Lena off.

"Alright" Lena took a deep breath "I know this is graphic, and I know it's scary but mom and I want you to know how serious this is."

Mariana wrapped her arms around Lena's arm and held on resting the side of her head on Lena's arm.

Callie just crossed her arms over her chest and tried to keep her body from touching either one.

"Alright you two" Lena said calmly "Just listen while I read."

Mariana nodded and Callie rolled her eyes earning a flick on her arm from Stef. "One more eyeroll this morning and you're going to spend a lot of time in your room writing me a ten page paper on respecting one your mother and what that looks like."

"Whoa" Mariana whistled as Callie nodded clearly showing Stef she understood what was just said.

Lena began to read the article and Mariana's eyes got wide "This girl is my age!"

"Yes baby" Lena nodded "That's why we want you to understand why Charlie may not be who you think he is."

The more Lena read the closer to Stef Callie scooted until she had her face buried in Stef's chest. The details of what Lena was reading was reliving Liam all over again. She wanted to throw up.

Stef wrapped her arms tightly around the girl. Wishing the tighter she held her the better she could protect her from life, she kissed the top of her head. "I've got you."

Lena finished the article and the room was silent.

After a few minutes Lena finally found her voice. "Now, do you girls see why, we are leery of Charlie. If the police are right like they think they are.. Do you see what life could be like if he got a hold of you? It's a not a joke."

Mariana rubbed her face "I promise, I'll never talk to him again. I am sorry mommy. I am so sorry"

Lena pushed the computer off her lap and pulled Mariana into her arms and held her tightly.

Callie was still buried in Stef. Her mind reliving the torture she went through with just Liam. She couldn't imagine being trapped in a life style where that was the reality 24/7. She began to shake as sobs took over her body.

"Oh love, oh baby" Stef rocked her

"All those girls" Callie managed to get out "They have to be so scared, so sick, so broken" She sobbed into Stef's arms "I know baby, I know" Stef began to cry with her. Callie's heart was breaking and it was breaking hers. "There are lots of people dedicated to bring down these guys. To save the girls we can find. I promise baby, we are doing the best we can. This is why mama and I are so serious about this. We need to keep you and Mariana as safe as we can. Charlie was giving you bad feelings for a reason. Mom and I have to go off those feelings. We trust your gut instinct. So should you!"

Callie finally peaked out to glance at Stef as she gave a slight nod. "I am sorry."

"I am sorry we seem hard right now" Lena said reaching out and stroking Callie's hair. "We just love you so much. We want to keep you safe."

Callie nodded as more tears came and she buried herself back into Stef. Just allowing her to rock her and bring her a little bit of comfort


	8. Chapter 8

**AN- Thank you all for reading. I am not a cop, or a PI or an FBI agent so I am not 100 percent sure how this works. So please excuse any inaccuracies. That's where fiction can be fun right? :) Thank you again for reading!**

Stef was in a big conference room, with several other officers and investigators. Her coffee cup was in her hands and print out of the girls text conversations between them and Charlie sat in front of her. On the screen projector on the wall was pictures of some sex trafficking crime scenes. The table had files and files spread out all over it.

They had flown in Jane Alexander an FBI agent who specialized bringing down sex trafficking rings. She'd been following this case for awhile as it seemed like Charlie might have a connection in three different states. All these leads and no solid evidence to bring him and shut him down! Who knew how many girls were living in hell right now

Stef slammed her hand down in annoyance as they were covering more leads but nothing solid.

The room seemed to grow silent and she found herself blushing slightly "I am sorry" She mumbled "This is just really getting to me! Look at all of the evidence and leads we have, and it's seriously not enough to seize him and throw him behind bars?"

Jane moved over and sat next to Stef "We could possibly arrest him, but it wouldn't lead us to the girls."

Stef sighed and her shoulders slumped "But while he's free, he could be snatching up more girls! He's got his eyes set on mine."

Jane had only been in town a day and had spent her time catching up on what this police station had on file for him and what they had when they arrested him originally. She held up her finger as she swiveled around in her chair. "What about your girls?" She asked.

Stef slid the phone conversations to Jane "My eldest daughter Callie, before she came to our home she was in foster care. She ended up living in the same house as Charlie for a while when they were younger. Callie said that time in the home with Charlie they were close. Callie, my son Jude and Charlie they had a strong bond. They looked out for each other." She leaned in and pointed to a message. "See the reference to Jude?"

Jane played with the end of long dark hair that she had in a ponytail and continued to read. "He's grooming her already in these texts."

Stef's stomach churned slightly at the words grooming her.

Jane kept her eyes on the texts. "How did they re-connect?"

"When he was arrested a few weeks ago and brought in." Stef explained "She was home sick with me, we stopped here on our way to her doctor appointment so I could do some paperwork. Another officer needed my advice on a case, so I stepped in with him for a moment. Callie was at my desk where I left her. When Charlie was brought in. Somehow the two were able to talk."

Jane nodded "I see, and he got her info from facebook?"

Stef nodded "Before I changed her account, the guy is slick. That very night I sat my teens down and went over all their settings and changed things to make it private. Callie had no idea her phone number was open for the world to see."

Jane nodded "Sadly happens more then we think. Social media is the best tool for these guys."

"hmmm" Jane said hummed out loud as she reread all the texts.

The room was silent again all eyes were on Jane, clearly she had a thought.

After reading the texts again she pushed back from the chair and stood up and began to pace the room glancing at Stef every few minutes. "Do you by chance have a picture of your girls?"

Stef raised an eyebrow but pulled out her cell phone opening up the album she scrolled through a few pictures until she found one of Callie and Mariana together hamming it for the camera. They'd been in the kitchen working on homework together when Stef came home and snapped a picture of them Callie leaning over Mariana's shoulder helping. When the girls realized this. They decided to ham it up. Mariana sat up straighter and Callie leaned in wrapping her arms around her sister. Their cheeks were touching. Big smiles on their faces. It had become one of Stef's favorites. The girls together being sisters.

"This one is Callie? This one Mariana?" Jane asked tapping on the appropriate face.

Stef nodded "Yes"

"Oh my goodness, what pretty girls" She said softly "You're a blessed mom" Jane smiled at the picture "Look at this one's baby face, she's adorable" She said point to Callie, and this one has the biggest smile I've ever seen." She said tapping on Mariana's face.

Stef beamed a little her girls were beauties that's for sure and they were her beauties.

"Stefanie right?" Jane asked

"Stef" Stef nodded "Yeah"

"Stef, do you realize what's happening here?"

Stef found herself nodding again "Yes, Charlie has his eyes set on my girls. Especially my Callie."

"Yes" Jane nodded "Stef, to him this is going to be the most thrilling chase yet. He's going to have his eyes set so high on Callie and Mariana, that the way he normally operates will be different."

"What?" Stef asked her eyebrows shooting up in confusion and a sense of dread filling her stomach.

"He knows Callie, on a personal level, he wants her! That ups his game." She paused making sure she had Stef's attention "And she's a police officer's child. He's going to try his hardest to get her right under your nose. It would be some amazing chase. Victorious. Pull a fast one on the cops. Claiming they are better then the law. Smarter..."

"Over my dead body" Stef shook her head fiercely "He's not laying a finger on my girls!"

"Of course not" Jane said as she got to her feet and began to pace the room "But, they may be the key to bringing him down."

"Excuse me?" Stef asked clearing her throat.

Jane stopped pacing and turned around and held up her hands to Stef "Hear me out."

Stef shook her head "No, not if you're about to suggest that we use my daughters as bait"

"Stef" Jane shook her head "I know this is personal, but with the help of your daughters we could bring him down! Think of all the innocent girls we could save. They'd be safe. We'd be working right there with them. I can bring in more people."

Stef shook her head "There's always a chance something could go wrong."

Jane nodded "Absolutely! I wouldn't tell you there isn't." She shook her head "But, I can tell you Charlie isn't going to give up on the girls especially Callie at this point. With them working with us they'd be under more protection than without us. Easier for him to get them. With us. We are monitoring every mood and feeding them things to say to him. Stef we can get him this way and save lots of young girls."

Stef massaged her temples as she processed what Jane was saying. Logically she knew what she was saying was right, as a mother the fear was almost paralyzing. "Uh" She could find words her jaw was just hanging open.

"Think about all the girls we could rescues!" Jane exclaimed "Think about how good it will be to personally watch Charlie be thrown behind bars for life Stef! Think about how he'll never touch anyone else's little girl, or sister or mother again!"

"I am not sure Lena would agree to this" Stef said chewing her lip knowing really Jane was right and hanging her girls out just a little could possibly shut down an entire ring in possibly three states.

Jane raised an eyebrow.

"My wife" Stef explained "She's the vice principal at Anchor Beach. Her job is working with children and keeping them safe. This might set off some major red flags with her."

"Maybe" Jane nodded "But remind her how many children we could possibly save, if we get Charlie to play into our hands."

Stef held up her hands as she stood up "Alright, here's the deal." She said seriously "You may meet with my girls. You may run this idea by them. They will then decide if they want to help or not. I am not going to make my children do anything that they can't handle."

Jane nodded "Alright, that's fair. When can I meet them?"

"Later today" Stef looked at her watch "Let me run to the school, have lunch with my wife and fill her in. I'll then pick up the girls and bring them back here. I don't want a team of people in here when they come back. Just you. Callie can get quiet around lots of people."

Jane nodded "Do your children like cookies?"

Stef laughed "Of course they do, they are children."

Jane nodded "Great, we'll have cookies and milk and talk."

"If my wife were to hear me say this...she'd quite possibly kill me" Stef mumbled "A quicker way to Callie's heart is through coffee. Sometimes I sneak her away for ice mocha as a treat."

"Noted"

Stef stood up "Wish me luck, Lena is not going to like this" She mumbled but she looked at the screen to see a picture of missing little girl maybe seven years old. Most likely traded for drugs and was now lost in trafficking ring, with a grandmother desperate to find her. She had not voice. Someone needed to be her voice. Maybe even Stef's girls.

**THE FOSTERS**

"You're joking right?" Lena asked as peered across her desk at Stef with her jaw hanging and her salad untouched on her desk.

Stef pulled a piece of lettuce out of her own salad dish and plopped it into her mouth squirming slightly under Lena's piercing gaze. "And you agreed to this? Tell me you didn't agree to this!" Lena demanded slamming her hand down on her desk causing Stef to jump slightly.

"Well" Sighed avoiding Lena's gaze "I didn't fully agree to it."

"What does that even mean?" Lena demanded "Stefanie, these are our babies!"

"I am well aware they are our babies honey" Stef said calmly "I do, but Jane made a good point, until Charlie is behind bars the girls are unsafe, I am not going to lie to you. He does have a fixation on them. Especially Callie. However with this they are under police protection the entire time! I also said that it was up to them. If they didn't want to do it. They didn't have to."

"It scares me Stef. I don't like the idea of hanging my daughter out in front of a potential criminal and see if he'll bite." She then stood up and began to pace "And there is that too! What if he's not a sex trafficking ring leader? What if he really is a science geek like the kids thing and he's just been falsely accused. He could be innocent."

"If that's the case Lena, the girls aren't in any danger" Stef reminded her "And them working with us isn't going to be a bad thing."

Lena let out a sigh "It scares me Stef. Really. I am sick to my stomach right now just thinking about it. We are their moms! We are supposed to protect them! Not throw them in front of a bus and hope they don't get hit."

"Baby, I know this" Stef said getting up and moving over to Lena wrapping her arms around her. "I've thought about this, but the fact is Charlie's file scares me and this way they really are more protected and lots of people could be rescued. After our lives can go back to normal and we can rest at ease knowing that Charlie is behind bars and our girls are safe!"

Lena put her chin on Stef's shoulder as she took in what her wife said. A lone tear rolled down her cheek. "Stef, it scares me."

Stef pulled back and wiped away the tear with her thumb "I am going to be involved the whole time baby. I won't let anything happen to our girls"

"If they don't want to" Lena shook her head "It's a no, Stef! You make sure you sit in there and you don't let anyone talk them into something they are not comfortable doing!"

"Of course Lena, these were my terns" Stef assured her. "I won't let anyone make the girls do anything they don't want to."

"I want to be kept up to date all the time" Lena said seriously. "I also want to be able to pull them if I feel they are in over their heads."

Stef nodded "Yes, love"

Lena wrapped her arms around Stef and nodded "When are you getting them?"

"Now, if that's alright with you?"

Lena nodded and walked over to the PA system and clicked it on. She quickly asked for Callie Jacob and Mariana Foster to report to Lena's office and that they'd be leaving for the day."

"That's going to embarrass..." Stef shook her head "And scare them."

"They'll be fine" Lena assured her. "Callie is in chem and Mariana in gym you're about to be their hero."

"Short lived, I am sure" Stef sighed

Lena shook her head "I can't believe we are even considering this. I feel like we aren't going to be winning any parent of the year awards any time soon."

Stef took a bite of her salad and swallowed it. "Maybe not, but maybe with the help of our children. We'll give some parents their children back."

Lena sat back in her chair with a huff "When you put it like that…."

There was a small knock at the door a few seconds later.

"Come on in Cal" Lena called

"Funny, in a school full of children you know your daughter's knock out everyone"

"I am her mom" Lena shrugged "I know her."

Callie poked her head in and spotted Stef. "Oh.. Hey" She said looking confused "Is everything alright?"

"Come on in love" Stef smiled as she stood.

Callie slipped in and shut the door behind her "Is something going on?"

"I need to talk to you and Mariana" Stef said calmly. "No, one is in trouble. I just need you for the day."

"Oh" Callie looked confused but shrugged.

"Did you eat lunch?" Lena asked

Callie shook her head "No, I was studying for my algebra test."

"Callie" Lena shook her head "You skipping lunches is starting to become a problem. What did I tell you?"

"Not to skip?" Callie shrugged "But, I was nervous! I couldn't eat."

"Sit, while you wait for your sister and eat your lunch" Lena pointed "And how'd you do?"

"I feel like I aced it" Callie smiled proudly as she sat down and dug out her lunch finding her sandwich and she began to nibble on it.

"That's my girl!" Lena winked at her

"Are you sure we aren't in trouble?" Callie asked swallowing a bite looking to Stef.

Stef got up and moved over to Callie she knelt in front of her resting her hands on Callie's knees. "Baby, look at me. Trust me?"

Callie swallowed a bite and made eye contact with Stef. She nodded "I trust you."

Stef reached out and ran her fingers across Callie's cheek bone. "That's _my _girl" She winked. "I am just going to need you to trust me today."

Callie's eyes went to Stef's again studying her before she nodded "I trust you" She repeated "Honest I trust you."


	9. Chapter 9

**An- Thank you guys for all the love on this story! Seriously! Best readers ever! Happy Fosters Night! Can't believe we are close to the end of the first part of season 2! How did it go by so fast?! Enjoy! (It's a little shorter then normal but I wanted you to have something)**

**THE FOSTERS**

Callie, Mariana, Stef and Jane sat in a small conference room around a small table. A plate of cookies and several packages of fun sized M&M's four Starbucks iced mocha's and four water bottles sat in the middle of all of them.

Jane smiled at the girls and pushed a mocha towards Callie. "Your mom, said you loved these."

Callie shot Stef a look before turning her attention back to Jane while using her pointer finger to push the mocha back into the middle of the table. "Did she happen to mention, my other mom is dead set against me having these. Look.. Jane is it?" Callie asked raising an eyebrow as she crossed her arms over her chest. "Jane, I know a bribe when I see it. The question is….. Why?"

"Callie" Stef kicked her chair as a warning. Her attitude was not respectful and she wouldn't have that.

Mariana was eyeing the ice drinks she turned to look at Stef who nodded "Go for it baby, its okay with me."

Mariana smiled a shy small smile as she reached for one slowly almost afraid Callie would bite for her wanting one.

Stef pushed one back towards Callie "I said it's alright lady bug, and I am your mom too." She then took one for herself as well as package of mini M&M's that she ripped open and dumped on the table color sorting them and then passing all the blue ones to Mariana and winked remembering the game they used to play when she was little. Stef always gave the kids all their favorite colored candy in the bag.

Mariana's eyes lit up "Thanks mommy" She whispered

Callie rolled her eyes. "Why are we here?"

"Callie" Stef snapped "Tone down the tude, what did I tell you about rolling your eyes? Next time I see it ma'am. You're going to owe me a ten page report on how rolling your eyes is disrespectful! Got it?" She said leaning over and getting inches from Callie's face.

"Crystal clear" Callie said pushing Stef out of her space as she looked at Jane still wanting an explanation to why they were there not in school.

Jane looked at the girl "You are one tough cookie, I like that! Someday you'd make a fantastic cop like your mom."

Callie looked at Stef before crinkling her nose at the thought of being a cop but with Stef's mood she decided not to comment on that.

"Alright, I did bring these goodies, for you to have while we talk. I thought it might be a nice afternoon treat. I know I am in need for some sugar" She said reaching for a cookie and the last mocha. "And I do need to talk to you both. I am going to ask for your help."

"I knew she wanted something!" Callie mumbled pushing the mocha back out of her space.

"Callie, I am warning you, you are on my last nerve" Stef warned "Turn on your respect please, and be the great girl I know you are. I told her you loved these!" She said pushing the mocha back to Callie. "She did it because I told her they were your favorite, and I thought you might like a treat since we are sitting here."

Callie avoided Stef's gaze and wrapped her hands around the cold drink and brought it closer to her body.

Jane took that as her key to go on. "Your mom has told me you guys have been in contact with a guy named Charlie."

Both girls looked to Stef before looking back to Jane.

"Our mom's told us to stay away" Mariana held up her hands "And showed us what he's possibly connected too. We haven't talked to him since they told us not to."

Jane nodded "I know that sweetie, you guys did great listening to them. I am here to ask if you'd be willing to help us out."

Callie narrowed her eyes "You want us to help? How?" She turned to Stef "And you're really okay with this? Better yet is mama uh Lena really okay with this?"

"Mama, let me bring you didn't she?" Stef challenged her "And I am going to be here with you the entire time Cal's remember you said you trusted me. Could you act on that? Please? Hear her out?"

Callie turned back to Jane taking a small sip of her mocha "How, can I help you?"

"We're going to have you be in contact with him. Texting him emailing him. Being friendly with him."

Mariana's eyes got huge as Callie shook her head "Why?"

"He likes you Callie, and it's scary how much he likes you and your sister."

Mariana shivered and scooted her chair closer to Stef who instinctively wrapped her arm around her.

Callie nodded "Alright, so he likes me. I used to be his sister."

"Callie" Jane said carefully "He likes you more than that, and you are now a cops daughter you look better than ever in his eyes. You are something he wants to chase after!"

Mariana whimpered while Callie cleared her throat "Then why on earth would you want me to be in contact with him?"

"Because he won't know you're working for us. We'll monitor everything he says to you. We'll monitor what you say back. We'll eventually get what we need from him to arrest him."

"What if he is innocent?" Callie demanded "You don't really know he is guilty or you would have already arrested him!"

"Then you'll help us clear his name sweetheart" Jane assured her.

Callie looked to Stef "And you're really okay with this? Really?"

Stef took a deep breath "Baby, there is a lot of stuff on him that makes me think he is who we think he is. If we can get him with your help we could possibly find hundreds of girls."

Callie brought in her lip and bit down "Hundreds of girls that are going through what I went through with Liam every day?"

Stef held out her arm as she watched Callie's tough girl attitude resolve. "Come here baby" She encouraged and Callie flew from her chair into Stef's arms. "Yes, my love" She whispered "Those girls are living that every day."

Callie buried her face in Stef's hair as she tried to fight back tears. She sniffed and nodded. "I'll help" She mumbled

Stef pulled Callie up further and onto her lap to get a better grip on her. Callie slightly protested before stopping and relaxing into Stef. "Bet you are rethinking me being a tough cookie who'd make a good cop" She mumbled to Jane as Stef was rocking her with her legs while one arm was around her waist and Stef's other arm had Mariana tucked in close to her.

"A cop with a heart is the best kind" Jane said softly as she watched Stef lay her lips on Callie's cheek and peck her cheek several times with her eyes closed. "This being why your mom is an amazing cop."

Callie felt Stef's lingering against her cheek. "She's a good mom too" She added softly earning herself a bigger kiss and on the temple. "Easy, when I have kids like you" Stef whispered.

Mariana cleared her throat. "Level with me, how dangerous is this?" She asked "And can I talk it over with BOTH my moms before I decide?"

Jane nodded as she turned her attention to Mariana now. "I am not going to make you do anything you don't want to do. Your mom is going to be right here with you the entire time to make sure you are never put in a situation where you don't feel comfortable. Our number one priority is you."

Mariana nodded "I get that, but is this dangerous?"

"Yes, there is a level of danger to it, but honestly sweetheart with the way Charlie has his eyes set on you two. This way is safer"

Stef shifted Callie onto one leg and held her other arm out wider to Mariana. "Come here baby" She called to her as Mariana slipped close. Stef pulled her in and balance her on her other leg holding onto both girls. She knew they'd probably both die if anyone ever saw the two of them sitting on Stef's lap like this. But she didn't care. It was the only way she could hold them both. "I know this sounds scary sweets" Stef said whispered between the two girls ears as she held on tighter with her arm. "But, I am here and I am going to keep you both safe. You're my babies and it's my job to protect you! I will honey. I promise."

"Is Charlie really set on us?" Mariana asked bringing in her lip.

"Yeah" Stef nodded "Jane's right, you two became a big prize for him."

"Oh that's disgusting!" Callie shrieked out covering her face with her hands. "I don't want to be a prize!"

"Baby, you're not a prize he's going to get" Stef assured her. "You're mine."

Callie pushed herself off of Stef and went back to her chair. She took a sip of her mocha. "How do we help?"

"We're going to set you up so when you text him we get them too" Jane explained "So your mom will get them and I will. I just want you to talk to him. But I want you to talk to him about teenage stuff, and I want you to be frustrated about your living situation. Like your mom's are driving you nuts type stuff"

Callie tucked her hair behind her ears and nodded "I can do that. Though I tend to think teenage drama is dumb and he may figure that out."

Jane nodded "I get that, just be you the best you can"

"Okay" Callie twirled her straw around "But, I do want to talk to my other mom. I want to know how she really feels about this."

Jane nodded "I am not going to anything you don't want to do. We can meet with her if you'd like."

Callie looked to Stef then nodded "I want to have her here. I want to here thoughts. Concerns ideas."

Mariana nodded "Yeah me too!"

Stef kissed Mariana's cheek and then patted her thigh so she could stand up. "I'll go call mama and see if she can stop by after work."

Mariana nodded as she eyed Jane "Did you push our mom into this?"

Jane shook her head "Nobody pushes your mom into anything. But I think she sees where I am coming from. With your help lots of girls could be saved."

"What if my sister is right?" Mariana asked "What if he is innocent?"

"Then you'll prove that too."

Callie bit her lip "Mariana, I don't think he's innocent. Something in my gut says it. This guy isn't Innocent..."

Mariana exhaled and nodded "You're going to help?"

"After I talk to mom" She nodded. "Because Mari, maybe we could save the ones who really are Innocent?"

"I want help too" Mariana nodded "I want to help my sister and you find the innocent and protect them."

Jane smiled and nodded "We'll work together to save the innocent"


	10. Chapter 10

**AN- Sorry guys, I want to update more, I've just been swamped! Summer isn't even over! Come fall... Well I don't even want to think about come fall.. Thank you again for reading, reviewing, favoriting, PMing me. All of that means more to me then I can express! You guys are the best!**

**The Fosters**

"Hey" Lena greeted Stef out of the conference door a little out breath "I got here as soon as I could."

Stef greeted with her a hug "Tough crowd, I am glad to see you."

Lena peered in the little window of the small conference room to see a woman whom she guessed was Jane sitting next to Mariana chatting with her. Mariana was smiling and every once in a while would let out a little laugh.

"What's going on there?" Lena asked

"While we were waiting for you, Mariana started giving Jane some fashion advice. Even undercover specialist should look good."

Lena rolled her eyes and laughed "That's our daughter"

She then saw Callie with her arms crossed over her chest glaring down at her legs.

"Oh, and that one is our fierce daughter!"

Stef nodded "Yeah, it's been a hard afternoon."

"They really both wanted me here?" Lena asked "Really?"

"They wanted to know your feelings on the matter. It's important to them."

Lena took a deep breath before pushing the door open in getting the girls to look up

"Hi mom" Mariana smiled

Jane stood up and held out her hand "Lena I am assuming?"

Lena took Jane's hand and shook it "Yes, nice to meet you."

Jane nodded "Likewise"

Lena ran her fingers though Mariana's hair before moving to Callie. She spotted a nearly full iced mocha in front of the girl. She leaned over her and snatched the drink taking a few big sips of it.

"I didn't ask for that!" Callie said quickly to defend herself "Mom, told Jane that we could have them."

Lena could tell by the tone in her voice and by her body language that Callie was clearly agitated.

"Honey, it's okay. I don't mind you having them every once in a while. I just don't want to have it all the time. I don't think your body should depend on caffeine to function

.

Lena handed it back to her, "Finish it sweetheart, I know how much you like your coffee"

Callie shrugged "I don't really want it. You can finish it."

Lena looked to Stef she was about to call this whole thing off. She didn't like how agitated Callie was.

"I need to use the restroom, before we start talking" Lena looked towards the door "And I am going to take Callie with me." She said reaching down and grabbing her daughter's arm and pulling her to her feet.

Stef nodded "Sure, it's down the hall to the right."

Lena nodded and wrapped her arm around Callie.

"I don't have to go" Callie finally said once they were in the bathroom.

"I know" Lena nodded as she ran a paper towel under warm water before moving to Callie. She ran the warm rag on the back of her neck. "I don't have to go either" She said honestly "I just wanted a minute alone with you. I was hoping to calm your body down a little" She said as she turned the girl around and began massaging her shoulders. Her daughter was so tense.

Callie sighed and allowed Lena to rub her shoulders for a minute. She wasn't going to admit it but it felt good.

"Callie, if you don't want to do this, you don't have to" Lena said softly "I will make sure that you don't'."

Callie shrugged "I don't know, I want to. Especially if it will save girls, but I keep worrying about what if he's innocent? He'll be so mad if he finds out I've been betraying him. He was one of mine and Jude's first and only friends ever in the care system."

Lena put pressure on Callie's back and ran her thumb down Callie's spine causing Callie to shudder just a little as some tension was released. "I think, I am going to get you a massage appointment this week. You're really tight. Maybe we'll have you mediate too."

Callie laughed "Really? That's what you're thinking about?"

"Your physical body is being attacked right now, I don't like it. It can make you sick." She turned Callie around and grabbed her face in her hands "Whatever you want to do is okay, with me."

Callie shrugged "Can we go back and talk this all out?"

"Can I have a hug first?" Lena asked quietly biting her lip, not sure how Callie would react to this.

Callie nodded and stepped into Lena's waiting arms.

Lena wrapped her arms around the girl tucking her under her chin and rocking her slightly as they stood there.

Callie held onto her tightly as she gathered her emotions.

The two stayed like this for a few good few minutes before Callie broke away rubbing the bridge of her nose slightly "We better go, or mom will come hunting us down."

Lena ran her thumb over Callie's forehead "I love you, slug a bug."

Callie blushed "Love you too" She said softly.

Lena grabbed the wet towel she'd placed on the sink when she started massaging her daughter's shoulders. She tossed it in the garbage before following Callie back to the room.

Stef looked up with a raised eyebrow and Lena gave her a small smile letting her know everything was alright.

She slid into a seat next to Stef who instantly grabbed her hand and leaned over "You sure?"

Lena nodded as she watched Callie slide into her original seat and take her mocha in her hands taking bigger sips of it now. "She just needed a little mama time."

Stef smiled "I know how that goes."

"Alright" Lena cleared her throat "So, I hear both of my girls wanted my opinion?"

Mariana nodded "I think Callie and I decided that we are going to do it. We want to help, but it's important to both of us to know how you feel about this. Honestly!" She added turning in her seat to look at Lena.

"Honestly, it makes me nervous" She admitted "I feel, like we are playing with fire and someone is going to get burned, and I don't want that to be my daughters"

"I understand that" Jane said sincerely "I would be worried if you weren't worried. There is risk. I won't lie about that. There is always risk."

Lena cringed this wasn't helping soothe her.

"However, I feel with Charlie's eyes set on the girls there is a greater risk, if we don't try to beat him at his own game. He wants Stef's girls. I can tell by his texts to both girls. He's already started grooming them so it's easy to swoop in and get them."

Lena's stomach dropped at the thought "My wife, is overseeing every point of this" She looked up to Jane not questioning it but demanding.

'Yes, of course"

"Good" Lena nodded "Because, there is nothing more fierce then a mama tiger. Studies prove that mothers have incredible strength when their children are in any form of danger! She's going to offer more protection then anyone else."

"I couldn't' agree with you more" Jane nodded "I wouldn't do this case without Stef. She's a big key to this picture."

Lena looked to the girls "And I want the right to call it off at any moment. I am going to have a different perspective then my wife in this case, because I am not going to be up front and center. If I see this is taking too hard of toll on my kids. I will end it. Is that clear? Because I am a mama Tiger too."

Stef patted Lena's knee as Jane nodded "You will very much have say. They are your kids too. I get that."

Lena looked to the girls "Do you have anything you want to say, concerns?"

Mariana shook her head "Jane, did a really good job telling us what we would be doing, for a while it's just texting. I think we can handle that."

Callie laughed "That's true, Mariana is the queen of texting!"

"I've seen you text too Callie" Mariana mocked glared at her. "Don't put this all on me."

"Well you are Miss. Thing for a reason" Stef said leaning over Lena and patting Mariana's leg.

"I am going to put a program on their phones" Jane explained to Lena "That every time they text him and he texts them back, that I get them and Stef gets them. We'll monitor everything that is said, we'll give them things to text him, and help them respond back if needed."

"Will they ever meet up with him?" Lena asked cautiously.

"Not, until the end, when we go to nab him. When that time comes, we will have the solid proof we need to make the arrest. They will be bugged and there will be a team of professionals."

Lena cleared her throat and looked to Stef "Including my wife?"

"She'll be around, I am not sure of where we will place her, yet but she will be around."

Lena shook her head "I don't love this idea, just so you are aware of this"

"I know" Jane agreed

"But the bigger picture mama" Mariana spoke up "Think about all the girls we will be helping"

Lena looked to Stef then to the girls. "Well, you have my feelings. I want to help the girls too, but if I feel my own girls and this is including my wife are in unnecessary danger, or it's taking a toll on them, I will stop this. Am I clear?" She asked forcefully

Mariana and Callie exchanged looks while Stef patted Lena's thigh and Jane smiled "You've got a great wife Stef, she's a keeper. I understand Lena. We'll listen to you ever step of the way as well."

Lena nodded "Good. Now may I take my children home? I think they've had enough for one day."

"I am going to need their phones for a bit" Jane said as Stef stood up "You can have them, I am going to stay here and finish up paper work. I'll bring them home with me. Sound good yes?"

Lena nodded and stood "Alright, girls let's get home."

"Girls" Jane smiled as she stood by the doorway "Thank you for this, we'll be in touch. I'll probably give you the game plan tomorrow afternoon."

"The game plan" Mariana shook her head "As if we were playing a game?"

Callie stood as well and nodded "Thank you," She handed Jane her phone and looked to Stef. "When will you be home?" She asked biting her lip.

Stef looked at the clock on the wall. "I am thinking around six for dinner, is that okay my love?"

"Oh, yes, I was just curious" She said shoving her hands in her pockets as Mariana handed Jane her phone reluctantly "How am I supposed to go all afternoon without my phone" She practically whined.

"Oh, no" Stef mocked her "A few hours without your phone, maybe you'll perish! Or maybe you'll do your homework and spend some time with your family. Killer!"

Mariana rolled her eyes as she joined Lena at the door.

Jane quickly stood in front of the way blocking the opening "One last thing, this is very important. As we work on this case, you can't say anything to anyone. Not your brothers, not your best friends, we absolutely can't risk it slipping and getting back to him. Am I clear?"

Callie looked to Lena who let out a sigh but nodded "It'll be hard to keep it from the other children in the house, but for my girls protection we will make sure we do."

"I wouldn't say anything if it I didn't feel it was super important"

Callie and Mariana exchanged a glance before Mariana nodded "We understand, we'll keep it on the down low. Callie and I haven't had an official sister secret before."

Callie sighed "And I wish this wasn't our first, I wish it was covering for something like sneaking out, or going to third base with a boy"

"Um no, never" Stef shook her finger at the two of them with a pretend glare.

Callie gave her a smirk and slid in next to Lena.

"Ah, I see how you work" Stef teased her as she poked her belly. "I got my eye on you kid!"

Callie giggled which made Lena pull her in to her arms. Callie wasn't a big giggler, so when she did it was like music to her ears. She sounded carefree, like a little girl without the weight of the world on her tiny shoulders.

"I can't tell you how much I love this kid" Lena smiled "And this one here" She said holding out her free arm to Mariana who instantly moved in to her arm. "These kids are my world" She said looking to Jane "Please, make sure you are extra cautious with them. They are more precious than gold."

Jane nodded "Absolutely! I will take care of them as if they were my own."

"I am counting on that" She nodded before she pushed the girls from the room. "Stef, we'll see you at home."

Stef winked to the girls "Bye my babies, I love you. See you soon."

**The Fosters**

Lena entered the girl's room before bedtime that night to find both the girls curled up on Mariana's bed the portable DVD player resting on a pillow between them.

Mariana twirling her hair around her finger absentmindedly, which she did when she was tired. While Callie rubbed the bridge of her nose. Sign her girls were exhausted.

"What are you two lovely ladies watching?" She asked as she joined them sliding in behind Callie resting her chin on her shoulder.

"Miss Congeniality" Mariana said without looking up "We're going to be under cover like this."

Lena smiled "Yeah, sort of I guess."

"Why didn't Stef come home for dinner?" Callie asked leaning back into Lena. "She said she'd be home at 6:30 and now it's ten."

"Yep, and bed time my darlings" She said leaning over Callie and turning off the DVD player getting a groan from Mariana who picked it up and put it away without an argument though.

Lena patted Callie's thigh before moving "Go hop in your own bed."

Callie sighed and did what she was told but her eyes clearly said she was cranky and not amused she didn't have an answer.

"Mom, got called on a lead" Lena explained "It's something she had to go on, she's sorry she missed being home for dinner, but when you wake up she'll be here. I promise."

Callie inhaled sharply and narrowed her eyes at Lena giving a death glare. "Don't you ever promise something like that again Lena!" She hissed causing Mariana's eyes to get big.

Lena took a deep breath and helped Mariana in under her covers and kissed the bridge of her nose. "I love you my baby girl, its okay! Mom just called not long ago she's almost done and will be home by midnight."

Mariana wrapped her arms around Lena's neck kissing her cheek. "Will you have her come in and kiss us good night?"

"OF course" Lena promised her "But you know she does that all on her own."

Mariana smiled and nodded as she rolled to her side tucking her pillow under her arm.

Lena kissed her one more time before going over to Callie who was just sitting on the bed. She pulled her up by the arm long enough to pull her blankets down.

"Crawl in" She encouraged as Callie pulled her arm away and crawled in.

"I get, that you want mom, and you're worried, but Callie you do not ever get to speak to me like that again, am I clear?"

Callie's nostrils flared as she glared at Lena but nodded "But you don't get to make promises that you can't keep! You don't know that Stef will be home when I wake up! She could get shot to death! Or ran over, or killed by a drunk driver!"

Lena grabbed Callie's hand and held it in hers firmly even as the girl was struggling to get it free she held on tighter. She knew her daughter. She knew she was nervous about this upcoming case, and this melt down was proving it. She may have to end it before it even starts.

"I just talked to her, she'll be home soon" She said bringing her hand up to her mouth and kissing Callie's fingers. "What I need from you right now, is to close your eyes." She let go of Callie's hand and placed it by her face knowing the girl would instantly start rubbing the bridge of her nose to self sooth. "Come on angel, close yours"

Callie let out a sigh "You can't promise things like that ever again! My mom promised and she didn't come home"

"I am sorry I promised you that" Lena apologized "But right now, I need you to calm your body and close your eyes."

Callie sniffed and nodded as she closed her eyes "You talked to her though?"

"Yes, she just finished up being out she's doing the paper work now. She's okay. When she gets home she'll come in here and re tuck you in."

Callie let out a grunt but rolled to her side.

Lena leaned over her and kissed her hairline. "I love you, try and sleep. You need it"

Callie's finger rubbed the bridge of her nose as she faced the wall with her eyes closed.

Lena watched her for a few minutes wondering if this was worth it? She didn't like what it was already doing to her daughter, and was this case the reason her wife wasn't home? Any more long nights like this or melt downs from her children she was calling it quits. She would not put her innocent children through this. They were already worked up and it hadn't even really started


	11. Chapter 11

**AN- No more Fosters until the winter? How will we survive? 10 weeks flew! Thank you again for all the support! You guys are the best!**

"Oh. My. God! Stefanie Adams, Foster" Lena gasped "What happened?! Are you okay?" Lena gasped as Stef entered their room well after midnight. Her wife's uniform was ripped and soaked in dried blood. Her hair was a mess, she had a fat lip and a bandage covering her forearm.

Stef headed to the safe and put her gun right away "I am fine, love" She assured her "Most of this blood isn't mine. Can you start the shower for me."

Lena was already out of bed and heading to the bathroom. "What happened? What was your lead? It's not something to do with the girls case is it?"

Stef shook her head "No sweetheart, this was just part of my job. Domestic dispute that got out of hand."

"Is there ever a domestic dispute that's in control?" Lena asked as she began to help Stef get her clothing off. She could tell her wife was sore. "No" Stef said softly as her eyes filled with tears.

"What happened?" Lena asked reaching out stroking Stef's cheek.

"Drunk mother attacked her husband, and their daughter got in the way."

Lena gasped "No, is she okay?"

Stef shook her head "She died in my arms"

"Oh. Oh Stef, oh baby! I am so sorry." Lena's voice cracked "How did you get hurt?"

"Later, when we told the mother that she was dead, she got distraught, she was trying to see the body, she didn't mean to." She paused "She didn't mean to hurt me, she was distraught, she didn't mean to kill her child, but she meant to harm her husband."

Lena bit on her lip "How is he?"

"Devastated that he couldn't protect his children, embarrassed someone finally caught on his wife abused him. Oh Lena tonight was one of the most horrible nights in my career. I held a kid Mariana's age in my arms, while she took her last breath. I couldn't save her" Stef said numbly so numbly it scared Lena.

"Baby, just get in the shower" She said after a minute. She quickly shed her own clothes and got into the shower with her wife. Her stomach to Stef's back as she held her tightly in her arms and let the hot water pelt them for a few minutes. Letting the water and her touch sooth Stef. It was better then words, which she didn't have any at that moment anyway.

After a few minutes she pulled away and grabbed the shampoo, she squeezed a little into the palm of her hand before working it through Stef's scalp.

"I love you" She whispered into her ear "I am glad you're home."

"I am sorry, I didn't make it home for dinner" Stef said quietly with her eyes closed as Lena continued to wash her hair.

"I understand" Lena assured her "And I know you've had a hard night, and you want to curl up in bed and let me hold you, but honey you have to go check on the kids. Especially the girls, your daughter had a really hard time with you not being here tonight."

"I have two daughters" Stef said through a yawn, Lena massaging her scalp was so soothing.

"Well both, but Callie and she freaked out at bed time."

Stef held her hand under the water before splashing it on her face. "I am sorry, I left you with that."

Lena had finished washing and conditioning Stef's hair. She turned the water off and grabbed towels. She wrapped Stef in one, before wrapping herself in the other. "I don't mind, I am a mom too" She said with a smile "I promised her you'd be home but that's what really freaked her out. You can't promise that kid that. She relates it to her mother's death.

Stef was able to dry herself off no longer feeling as out of it. While Lena grabbed their pajamas and a robes. "I am sure her mom promised to see her in the morning."

"Right" Lena nodded as she dressed quickly herself "But that morning never came"

"I am going to go see her now, so I can go to bed" Stef said once she was dressed

Lena nodded "While you're checking on the kids, I'll get you something to help you sleep, are hungry?"

Stef shook her head "No, but I am sore."

"Thought so" Lena nodded as she lovingly ran her arm down Stef's arm. "I am so sorry baby."

Stef shook her head "I've been so focused on the sex rings, I almost forgot that this kind of violence still exists, a family shattered tonight. A father is at home holding one child to him while grieving another, while his wife is in jail grieving that same child. How?"

"I don't have the answers for that" Lena shook her head "Nothing I can say to you will make it better. What I do know that going and seeing your own children, will help soothe your heart a little bit."

Stef nodded knowing Lena was right. Seeing her own sleeping kids, knowing they were safe tucked in their beds dreaming away made her feel better. Always did. She checked on the boys first, going into B's room. Kissing his forehead just like she used to when he was little. Moving to Jude's and Jesus's room she recovered Jude, kissed his forehead and whispered a wish of sweet dreams to her little buddy that had seen far too much world in his young age. She moved to Jesus and laughed as he was sprawled out everywhere a skate board resting on his stomach. Only Jesus. She grabbed it and put it on the floor at the foot of the bed. She kissed him as well and ran her fingers through his soft hair. She'd never admit this outloud but she was jealous of how perfect and soft his hair was. She loved touching it when she could.

She then headed down to the girls room quietly slipping in. She noticed the night light was on. Something Mariana hadn't used in years. Was it because Callie needed it because she was worried about Stef not being home? Or was it because Mariana was scared that Charlie would get in? Never the less seeing the night light on saddened her heart a little bit. The thought her girls didn't feel fully safe anymore almost took her breath away. She moved over to Mariana and kissed her cheek tucking her blankets around her.

Mariana stirred and opened her eyes slightly.

"Just mommy my love" Stef whispered stroking her cheek "You're safe, go back to sleep."

"Love you mommy, missed you tonight"

"Missed you too my baby" Stef wished as she laid a soft little kiss on Mariana's cheek. "Sleep baby"

Mariana turned slightly her finger twirled her hair briefly before she became still. Stef left her hand on her daughter's arm for a few minutes until she knew for sure that she was asleep before moving over to Callie.

She knelt beside the head of Callie's bed she reached up and softly ran her fingers through Callie's wavy locks. "Roll over and look at me" She whispered into the dark.

Callie rolled onto her back and looked up at Stef, her finger going to her nose.

"Hi, my baby" Stef whispered as she reached down and ran her finger over Callie's finger that she was using to self sooth.

"You're late" Callie accused in a whisper.

"I know" Stef nodded "I am sorry. First time this happened since you moved in huh? I didn't mean to scare you."

"I wasn't scared" Callie whispered as her hand slowly reached out and tenderly touched Stef's swollen lip. Stef did her best not to flinch as she allowed Callie to look. She then grabbed her fingers and held them in her hands. "I am okay" She assured her.

Callie took her hand back from Stef and tucked it under her pillow as she nodded "Goodnight" She mumbled.

"Scoot over" Stef whispered to Callie even with the dim light for the night light Stef could see Callie's eyes get wide. "Please?"

Callie thought about protesting but she rolled onto her side so she was facing her wall and scooted over close to it. She felt Stef climb in beside her and lay her head next to hers on the pillow. She could strongly smell Stef's shampoo of her freshly cleaned hair. She felt Stef's fingers pulling Callie's hair back before she started running them through starting at the scalp and working their way back repeating the process over and over.

"Just close your eyes" Stef whispered to Callie "Let your body relax. I am right here."

"You weren't."

"I know, love" Stef said softly "I was working baby"

"You're hurt"

"Just a bump and some scratches. I am really fine. I am home and I am with my family, I am in bed with one of my kids. I am okay."

"Was Charlie involved?

Stef leaned over and kissed Callie's temple "No, bug" She assured her. "It had nothing to do with Charlie, it was just another part of my job. Going out there and protecting the innocent."

"Did you get our phones set up?"

"Yes, Callie" Stef said raising her voice from a whisper to a gentle tone, "But right now you don't need your phone. It's in mine and mama's room. You can have it in the morning."

"I just want…"

Stef's tone went from gentle to firm. "Callie, it is late, I need you to close your eyes and go to sleep. Tomorrow is not going to be an enjoyable day if you are over exhausted."

Callie exhaled and closed her eyes bringing up her finger and resting it on the bridge of her nose.

Stef kissed her again "Good girl" She whispered into her ear.

"Arf, arf"

"Callie" Stef warned "I am trying here, I know you're angry at me for not being here tonight, I know you're angry that it scared you, but you need to push past that and go to sleep. I am not leaving until you're asleep, and I am exhausted and emotionally done with the night Missy. So before your find yourself in trouble you don't want. Go to sleep."

Callie let out a light whimpery sigh "Goodnight" She mumbled "Love you"

"I love you too sweets"

It didn't take Stef long once Callie relaxed to get her to fall asleep. It was clear that she was exhausted. She waited with her for a few minutes before crawling out carefully and tucking her in.

She placed a small kiss on her cheek. "I love you my sassy pants" She whispered into the dark. Before leaving the room.

"Kids are all asleep" Stef announced coming into her room and crawling onto the bed with Lena.

"Here babe" Lena handed Stef some Tylenol PM and a water bottle "This will help you sleep."

"Thank you love"

"I also brought ice for your lip" She said pulling out an ice pack. "You were gone for a while, Callie wasn't asleep was she?"

Stef shook her head "Wide awake, Mariana wasn't sleeping well. She woke up when I tucked her in but she was easy to get back down. Callie was harder."

"Stef, I know you had a long night, and you're probably not wanting to talk about this, but with Callie's behavior tonight, I am not sure it's good for her to be involved with this Charlie case. She's already wigging out."

"It's the unknown" Stef said tiredly "She doesn't know how being on the case is going to look. I get scared too when I don't know how the logistics of it will work. Give it a few days before you pull the plug Lena, remember I am going to be right there the entire time."

"One week" Lena held up her hand "If she gets any more agitated and stressed out, it's done! I will not have my child so dang jumpy, and grumpy in her own skin."

"I hear ya love" Stef nodded as she allowed Lena to pull her into her arms. "I think once we start she'll be fine."

"No more about that tonight, I want you to rest" She said softly "You've had a long day."

"You're telling me" Stef said softly "Tonight was not my favorite, I can handle my job most of the time, but…"

"Don't think about it" Lena shook her head "Focus on me holding you, our kids sleeping down the hall. Our life. Your blessings. Let the Tylenol kick in. Relax your body." Lena said softly as she held her wife close to her. She ran her hand up and down Stef's arm in a soothing motion while kissing hear every few minutes. Hoping that her closeness would bring her wife comfort. She was hoping in the next few weeks she would be able to bring her wife and children comfort when they needed her the most.


	12. Chapter 12

**AN- Today has been a crazy day, but I got to take out some of it on this story! So enjoy! Thank you again!**

Morning came all too fast for Stef, her body hurt, and she was emotionally exhausted. She wanted to stay in bed with the covers up over her head and just sleep the day away. The problem with that was she had five kids and a wife to usher off into their days. She was technically off of her normal job today, after last night her boss wanted her to have a day off, but she still had meetings with Jane, and had to be around for the Charlie case. So sleeping the day away wasn't an option.

She made her way down the stairs to see Lena already had a lunch assembly line going, and Jude was helping.

"Good morning" She greeted them both, she poured herself a cup of coffee then pushed Lena out of the way of making sandwiches "Let me, you finish getting ready."

Lena gave her a relieved look "Getting the kids up this morning has been a chore, and Brandon is sick so I sent him back to bed. Fever chills and he's a bear" She sighed

Stef groaned "No, we can't have a sick kid! I am off most of the day, but I have to meet with Jane. We're going over things today."

Lena crinkled her nose "I know Jane's probably a very nice woman, but I am not liking her name in our house hold."

Jude looked up from putting fruit in lunch bags "Why? Who is Jane?"

"Someone, I am working with" Stef smiled "She's nice, it's just the case I am working on is intense."

Jude shot Stef a worried glance "Um is it dangerous, mom your lip is all banged up. Are you okay? Should you be on this case? If Mama is worried maybe you shouldn't do it."

Stef dropped Mariana's tuna sandwich into her lunch bag before going over to Jude and pulling him to her arms. "I love you baby, you know this yes?"

He nodded with a shy smile "I know"

"My lip got hurt last night, but it was something unrelated it happens sometimes. I take elbows to the face when I am arresting someone. I am trained buddy, and I am tough. You're job isn't to worry about me! Your job is to go to school, and be the best Jude you can be."

Jude nodded "I know, but mom you've been shot."

"I know, and I am sorry" She said softly "But, I didn't do what I was trained to do in that situation. I was thinking about Jesus, I made a mistake and I paid the price, but it was also one of those life lessons with a natural consequence. It taught me to never let my emotions rule me, but to do what I was trained to do. I'll be so much safer buddy. I promise! I never want to scare mama or you kids that bad again."

Jude nodded as he began counting out cookies for lunches "Alright"

Stef kissed his cheek one more time before she started in on Jesus' turkey sandwich.

Lena had just finished scrambling eggs and made herself and Jude a plate. "Mom's right Jude, no need for worrying."

Jude took a seat at his spot and accepted the plate that Lena had put down in front of him. Giving her a smile of appreciation "Thanks mom" She winked at him.

Stef went to the bottom of the stairs "Jesus, Mariana, Callie, get your turtle butts down here and have some breakfast please!"

Lena shook her head "Really Stef? You could have gone up there and got them! Poor Brandon."

"He's fine, he's had siblings and noise for years now, and he's used to it."

Lena groaned as Callie and Jesus came down the stairs quickly after. "Mariana is just finishing getting dressed. She'll be down in a minute." Callie told Stef as Lena handed her a plate to fill.

"Eat up kiddos, I made lots of eggs. Get your protein fix it'll help you think and test well"

"Can I have my cell phone back now?" Callie asked once she sat down with her plate.

"No, ma'am" Stef shook her head "Not until after breakfast, no phones at the table, you know this."

Callie groaned "But, I haven't had it since yesterday, I need to check something."

"And you can wait another fifteen minutes my sweet girl."

Callie groaned again and rolled her eyes.

"Callie" Stef shook her head "Enough with the eye rolling young lady"

Callie looked to Lena "Do you see this, I am already in trouble and I haven't done anything."

Lena placed her hand on Callie's shoulder "Sweetheart, you're not in trouble. Just eat your breakfast please."

Stef shook her head at her daughter "But, no more eye rolling my love, if I see it again directed at me or mama, you'll be cleaning all the bathrooms this weekend. I don't like the eye rolling, got it?"

Callie nodded and blushed "Sorry"

"Why'd you and Mariana get your phones taken away?" Jesus asked "What'd you two do that was so bad?"

"Nothing" Callie shook her head.

Stef narrowed her eyes at the boy "You, mind your own business and worry about Jesus, not Callie and Mariana. Mama and I are the moms. Are we clear on this? Yes?"

Jude and Jesus nodded "Yes, mom"

Mariana came down the stairs a second later "Mama, Brandon's throwing up."

Stef groaned and handed Lena the phones "After breakfast" She said before heading up the stairs.

"Alright, eat up everyone" Lena looked at the clock "I'd like to be on time today"

"I am done" Callie announced putting her plate in the dishwasher then snatching her phone from where it sat next to Lena before running up the stairs to get her book bag.

The minute she turned her phone on a of flood of messages came in, mostly from Daphne and of course Charlie.

**Hey Callie Cat? Are you mad at me? Can't we still be friends? I've missed you! –Charlie**

**Callie, where are you at? Are you okay?- Charlie**

**Did I do something wrong? Charlie**

**Did you tell your sister not to respond to my texts? I was trying to be friendly! You and Jude are important to me, I was just trying to get to know her, I can tell she's important to you.**

Callie came out of her room with her phone in her hand and her bag on her shoulder as Stef was coming out of Brandon's room.

"So, Charlie sent me a bunch of messages" She said stopping her mother. "You can see them, and see what we write back?"

Stef nodded as she moved over to Callie "Yes, love"

Callie quickly typed something into her phone. **_Hey! I am sorry! Nothing personal! I was grounded, my mom found out we met up the other day, and she grounded me. She's super over protective and annoying! I am so not used to having someone breathing down my back. No worries k? I'd love to still be your friend!- Callie_**

She moved her body as close to Stef's as she could holding the phone out so Stef could read it. She brought in her lip nervously as her big brown eyes got bigger. "This, won't hurt your feelings will it? I don't want to do this if it hurts your feelings! It's not what I believe!"

Stef wrapped her arms around Callie and kissed the side of her head "No, it's perfect baby girl! Make me the bad guy. I've got tough skin. I can handle it. This is good. Go ahead and send it."

Callie looked nervous but Stef rubbed her shoulders "You've got this love bug."

Callie's finger shook as she hit send. "Okay"

"Alright, my baby. Go meet up with mama for school. We'll be in touch all day. You're safe. I promise."

Callie nodded "Bye, have a good day."

"Love you" Stef winked at her "Go learn something."

**Nobody can tame the feralCallie cat- Stay strong. Remind your mother you've been on your own for years. You don't need that! You're a smart girl—Charlie**

**_Ha! Tell that to my mom.. She thinks I need a mommy- Callie_**

**She just loves you Cal, you're easy to love! Just stand up for yourself. She'll respect you for it. -Charlie**

* * *

"Jude!"

Jude looked around Lena had just dropped them all off and headed for her office. The girls and Jesus had headed inside to do last minute stuff before school started while Jude was running down to the beach to collect a little sand for science class that afternoon.

He then spotted a guy approaching him on the beach. "Jude, hey buddy! It's me Charlie!"

Jude's eyes got big recognizing him "Charlie! Wow! How are you? How'd you know I was here, what are you doing? You've changed so much! What are you doing?!

"Easy buddy" he laughed "I am on my way to work, but I was stopping by to drop something off for you. I saw your sister the other day" He smiled "And she told me you guys had a forever family! Dream come true huh?"

Jude nodded "Yes! They're great! Did you ever get one?"

Charlie shook his head "No, but that's okay I am doing alright" He winked at Jude before handing a video game "I make video games for a living and am doing alright! You're the brains behind this game. I remember you telling me about a game you'd like to see. I made it happen. So I want you to have a copy before it hits the shelves."

Jude's eyes lit up as he took the game and turned it over looking at the back "Whoa! Thank you Charlie! This is so awesome!"

"You're getting so big Jude, I can't believe it! I have to go, but maybe we'll catch up soon. Have a good day okay?"

Jude nodded "Thank you!" He grabbed his sand and tucked his video game under his arm proudly "Have a great day!"

Charlie ruffled Jude's hair before disappearing.

Jude headed back to campus running into Callie in the hallways "Callie!" He said eagerly handing her the video game. "Look what I got!"

Callie smiled at him "Whatever it is, it's making you smile." She said taking the game. "Whoa, cool. Where'd you get this?"

"Charlie!" He exclaimed "I haven't seen him in years, but he said you met up? Why didn't you tell me?"

Callie froze color draining from her face "What?"

"Yeah, he designs video games!" Jude rambled on "And this was the game, he and I made up a few years ago! He listened to me"

Callie still had the game in her hands threw open the box quickly grabbing the disk snapping it instsntly, causing Jude to gasp as he jaw dropped! "Callie!" He yelled as he shoved her a little bit. "Why did you do that?" His eyes filled with tears as he tried to reach for the game. "That was the meanest thing you've ever done!"

"You can't have this game Jude!" Callie yelled back keeping the pieces away from her brother as he tried to get them.

"You're being mean!" He yelled as he jumped. "And you're being stupid!"

"You have to stay away from him Jude" Callie yelled

"I am telling on you" He yelled "You're being mean! What did I ever do to you? Or Charlie? He was our friend!"

"Hey! Hey!" Lena's voice was heard coming around the corner. When she got a report from a student that had rushed by that kids were fighting in the hallway she wasn't expecting to see her own kids fighting, especially Jude and Callie."

Jude ran his shoulder into Callie making her stumble backwards "Give it back! It's mine! You ruined it! You ruin everything you touch! You're so mean."

Callie snapped the game again "Stay away from him Jude! I mean it! This is not a joke!"

"Hey, young lady" Lena grabbed Callie's wrists and took the pieces of the game out and held them in her own hand She then grabbed Jude and pushed him back slightly stopping him from ramming his shoulder into his sister again. "And you sir, just as we don't throw things at our siblings, we don't ram our shoulders into them either!"

"But she broke my game!" He yelled as he glared at Callie before looking at Lena to fix it. "She's being mean!"

Lena turned to Callie, it wasn't like Callie to pick on Jude she normally protected him not tormented him. "Why on earth did you break his game?" She then turned to Jude 'And why do you have a game at school?"

"Charlie gave it to him" Callie hissed at Lena giving her a glare "So fix it."

"Hey" Lena warned "Callie, go to my office, and call mom"

"But"

"Now!" Lena demanded in her no nonsense tone pointing her finger down the hall.

Callie exhaled and rolled her eyes before she left to do what she was told.

"She is being crazy mean!" Jude looked up at Lena, tears in his eyes "She's never mean to me."

"Baby, it's complicated" Lena said getting to his level putting the broken game pieces on the ground for the time being. "I need you to trust me, you trust me don't you?"

Jude wiped at his eyes and nodded "Yeah"

"I need you to stay away from Charlie, if he comes near you again, come to me. People change baby, and he's not who you think he is. Please buddy. We can talk more at home."

Jude sighed "She didn't have to break the game!" He mumbled

"You're right" Lena ran her thumb over his cheek. "Let me be the mom, though. You don't shove your sister."

Jude hung his head "Sorry mom"

Lena scanned the halls and saw no kids so she leaned in and kissed him "Now go to class buddy, no more worrying. It's okay"

Jude looked at the broken game on the ground before letting out a sigh before he walked to class with his head hanging down.

Lena's heart broke, her child was clearly hurt but the morning, and her other child was in her office seething. This was becoming a nightmare.


	13. Chapter 13

**AN- Happy Friday! Enjoy! Can this family catch a break? :) **

"B, I know you don't want to hear this baby, but I think I've got to take you into the doctors" Stef whispered to her son as she crawled onto his bed next to him laying her head down on his pillow. Her fingers resting on his arm.

"No, I am fine" He mumbled "Want to sleep"

"I know" She said moving her fingers from his arm to his hair, running them through softly "I want you to sleep, but Brandon your fever is pretty high" Her eyes traveled to where Brandon's hand resting on the side of his stomach, as if he were holding it due to pain.

"Sleep" Brandon repeated again wincing slightly as he held his side tighter.

"I am calling Dad" Stef said she dug her phone out of her pocket "My mommy tiger gut, is saying you need a doctor."

Brandon grumbled in response as he tried to move to a more comfortable position.

She was just about to call Mike when her phone lit up signaling she was receiving a call. A picture of Lena popped up on her screen, signaling Lena was calling from her work phone on her desk.

"Look, mama is calling she's going to agree with me B" She warned her son before answering the phone. "Well hello hot stuff! I wasn't expecting a call from you this early in the day!"

Stef heard a pause before she heard a sigh on the other line and Callie's voice following. "It's Callie, please don't ever answer the phone saying hello hot stuff ever again! Gross!"

Stef couldn't hold back a laugh "Sorry love, what's up why are you calling from mama's phone in her office everything okay?" There was another long pause and she could hear Callie rustling with something before she finally spoke.

"She wanted me to call you, Charlie stopped by the school today and gave Jude a game, don't worry I took it from him" She didn't add that she broke it. "Jude's upset though, but now you know Charlie's been in contact with us. I have to go! I am going to be late for class! Bye" She said quickly before Stef could get anything out, slamming it down quickly

Stef held out her phone her jaw practically hanging open "She did not just hang up on me!"

Brandon opened his eyes "Mama, didn't agree with you" He managed to get out a little smirk.

"Hush you, sickie" Stef patted his arm with a small smile. She didn't want Brandon to know she was freaking out on the inside. The thought of Charlie being on the school campus where her babies were frightened her, the thought of Charlie seeing Jude terrified her. She now had to figure out how to get Brandon to the doctor, talk to Jane, talk to Lena and make sure that all her kids were in fact fine. Everything suddenly felt very overwhelming to her. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath before looking back over at her son. "Alright buddy, rest up while you can. I am making you an appointment."

She climbed off his bed, she'd start with the kid that was in front of her at the moment, Lena was at the school with the other four. She was more than capable of taking care of them and keeping them safe, as she too was a mama Tiger. Nothing fiercer then a mama Tiger!

Stef took another deep breath before she jumped into action. Her phone was going to be her best friend.

* * *

Lena entered her office to find it empty she scanned the room and raised her eyebrow. How did Callie get out of her office that fast? Had she even come into her office? She moved over to her desk to find a green sticky note on her phone.

**Called Stef, she knows. Gone to class- Callie.**

Lena let out a sigh, she didn't tell Callie to stay in her office and wait for her, but she had thought it was just an unsaid thing.

"Oh Callie" Lena shook her head as she headed down the hall to her daughter's classroom. She poked her head into her daughter's classroom.

"Hey, Gracie" She greeted her teacher "Can I have Callie please?"

Lena's eyes traveled to the girl whose cheeks were now bright red as she shot daggers in Lena's direction while sinking down in her chair."

"Oh sure, not a problem" The teacher smiled as she capped her white board pen and turned to look at Callie, who had not yet moved. "Your mother wants you Callie."

Callie nodded to let her know she had received the message.

"You're in trouble" the kid next to her taunted "Walk of shame. To your mommy"

Callie shook her head but didn't acknowledge him. She grabbed her bag and slung it over her shoulder before grabbing her binder book and pen and quickly making it out the door.

"That was so embarrassing" She grumbled as she followed Lena down the hall towards her office.

"If you stayed in my office, it wouldn't have resulted in that Callie" Lena said calmly.

"You didn't tell me I had to wait in your office, you just said call Stef, and I did"

Lena ushered them in and closed the door behind her. "It was applied Callie, you knew that, you are a smart girl. I don't need to tell you these things."

Callie took a seat across from Lena's and let out a soft sigh "I am sorry, I wanted to go to class and pretend the day was normal."

Lena opted to sit next to Callie rather than across from her. She turned Callie's chair so she was facing her better. "First of all, what did mom say?"

Callie shrugged "Nothing really"

"Did you tell her?" Lena asked raising her eyebrow

"Yes, I said I did, didn't I? I don't lie" Callie shook her head "I told her, then I said I had to go to class."

"Oh" Lena nodded tracking with the girl "You hung up on her huh?"

Callie cringed "Well I wouldn't put it quite like that."

"Did you give her time to talk to you?"

Callie chewed her lip "Well, no not really. Class was starting."

"You hung up on her" Lena repeated "Oh Callie, I can't save you from that!"

Callie picked at her finger nail "It's fine, I knew what I was doing when I did it."

"Then you'll take whatever consequences comes along for your actions" Lena nodded She then stood up "I am going to call mom, and see what she says. See how she says we need to handle this. Then the two of us need to talk about the situation between you and Jude."

"What situation?" Callie raised her eyebrow "I handled it."

"You do realize that you are not his mother! You did not handle the situation!" Lena said sharply, sharper then she intended too as she watched Callie shrink back in the chair. Time to time Lena and Callie would come to battle over what was best for Jude. She knew her daughter loved them. She knew that Callie trusted them and wanted them to be her and Jude's mothers. However old habits are hard to break and where Jude was concerned that was the hardest, after all Callie had been the one looking out for him his entire life. It was natural for her to step in and do or voice what she thought was best for Jude, which sometimes Lena didn't agree. Not to mention Lena was his mother now. These were her calls to make. Not her teenage daughters.

She watched as Callie's face become unreadable, which meant her daughter had thrown up her walls to protect herself and to keep her emotions unreadable. She closed her eyes and took a minute to gather her thoughts. She didn't like the way Callie handled Jude seeing Charlie, but she did like how when she found the siblings fighting, that on Jude's end at least they sounded like siblings. He was fighting back against his sister. Something she didn't think he did often. There was progress being made.

"Callie" She said after several moments of silence, "I am sorry that, came out more sharply then I wanted it to. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings.

"You didn't, I am fine"

Walls up and tall, Lena was about to say something when there was a knock on her door. "Just a minute sweetheart" She opened the door to find her other daughter standing outside guilt written all over her face. "Come on in, have a seat" She said closing the door behind her.

This time she moved over to her desk and sat down in front of her girls. She watched as Callie's walls came down for a brief second as she turned to her sister "What are you in for?" If the situation surrounding her daughter's wasn't so scary, she might have laughed at that moment.

Mariana shook her head "I didn't realize that my phone wasn't on silence for class, and it went off like five times with good morning texts from Charlie, my teacher wanted me to read to the class what was so important, and give her my phone." Mariana brought in her lip and bit down "I refused on both accounts" She looked at Lena "I am sorry mom. I just couldn't. So she sent me here to you, with this" She said handing Lena her detention slip.

Lena took it and signed off on it. "I'll talk to your teacher, and you can sever an hour of detention in here with me."

Mariana groaned "Really? I didn't mean to break the rules. I didn't know what else to do!"

"Spending an hour with your old mom is that terrible?" Lena asked "Sweetheart I have to make it look like the rules are being followed, and respected. That is my job. However that's why I said you can serve it with me. I know the truth. It's not a major punishment."

Mariana rolled it over in her head and nodded. "I suppose that's fair."

"You girls have to make sure you keep your phones off. You can't draw attention to them. Jane said others can't know about this investigation. It's serious!"

"Which is why I didn't give my phone to my teacher mom" Mariana argued "I know this! I am taking it seriously"

Callie nodded "Me too! Which is why I handled Jude's game"

Mariana turned in her seat "Jude's game?"

"Charlie stopped by the school and gave Jude a video game" Lena explained

"Whoa" Mariana whistled "He is pushy"

"Yes" Lena nodded in agreement "That he is." She held out her hand "Let me see your phone"

Mariana handed it over and slid back into her seat.

**Good Morning Beautiful! Just a reminder that you are! If you hear it enough you'll believe! – Charlie**

**Hey, I heard your sister was grounded, are you? –Charlie**

**If you're not, I'd really like to treat you to that milkshake some time- Charlie**

**I am headed into the office, video games don't code themselves, but I'll have my phone on if you want to text me. My day would be so much brighter from a text from you little Miss ray of sunshine.-Charlie **

Lena's stomach turned, it was so clear in these texts to her girls, and the video game to Jude that Charlie was clearly grooming them, winning over their trust. Girls would eat up this kind of attention. It was only a natural thing. That's what made predators hard to spot.

Lena handed the phone back over to her daughter. "Are you going to respond?"

"At lunch time" Mariana nodded "When we are allowed to be texting. I was trying to be respectful of the rules, and not draw attention to myself. However I failed at that."

Lena's phone rang interrupting whatever was going to come next. "Its mom" She told the girls before she picked up her phone "Hey, babe" She greeted. "I actually have both girls here with me, we've had some issues come up. Jude and Jesus are both in class and fine"

She frowned "What? Really is he okay? Oh wow? Oh no!" She brought in her lip "Are you okay? You know what, I am on my way, I am grabbing the kids and we're coming. I think it would just be the easiest today." She shook her head "No, Stef. I am coming! I am his mother too! I don't care if we are just waiting around I want to be there, and I do not want the kids alone here. Not with Charlie stopping by freely! We also need to get a hold of Jane. Which I can do once I get there! This is not up for argument. What? Good" She paused "Love you too baby, it's going to be okay."

"What's going on?" Mariana asked the minute Lena was off the phone.

Lena quickly paged for Jude and Jesus to come to her office as she stood up gathering her stuff. "Mom was going to take Brandon to the doctor this morning, and on the drive over he started gasping for air, clutching his side and crying in agonizing pain, so she took him straight to the ER instead, he has a appendicitis. They are prepping him for emergency surgery. They caught it before it ruptured thankfully."

Mariana's eyes got wide "Wow, poor Brandon. He's going to be okay?"

Lena nodded "He'll be fine, it's a fairly routine procure. Do both of you girls have all your things with you?"

Both nodded just as Jude and Jesus were coming into her office with confused expressions "What's going on?"

"Brandon's has appendicitis, so he's on his way into surgery. We're going to go to the hospital, to be there as a family."

The girls exchanged a glance while the boys nodded in agreement to what Lena was saying.

* * *

"Hi, my babies" Stef greeted her family as they entered the hospital waiting room. She pulled herself up off the chair and headed over to them.

Lena was the first she grabbed onto pulling her tightly into her arms resting her chin on Lena's shoulder then speaking softly so on her wife could hear her. "How did I miss this? How we do we handle all of this?"

"It's okay" Lena promised pushing back from Stef a little so she could make eye contact with her. "We deal with this one moment at a time. One moment, and Brandon is going to be just fine. He's just going to need some best rest and a little TLC and he'll be okay."

Stef nodded "I know, but I didn't see him yesterday, not really anyways at breakfast maybe. Had I, I would have seen the warning signs. I was wrapped up in the case and then work. I missed it."

"Honey, he wasn't really acting sick yesterday. You may not have known" Lena argued. "I was with him last night, and he wasn't complaining or anything. This is going to be okay" She assured her as Stef pulled away nodding in agreement. She then turned to the kids standing around. "Hi guys" She said opening her arm to Jude who stepped into her arms.

"Handsome, how are you?"

"Fine" Jude mumbled

"Ah, the word fine, your sister uses that word a lot too" Stef shook her head "I hate that word"

Jude blushed and then shrugged as he pulled away from her. "I am okay, I promise. Is Brandon still being prepped or in surgery?"

"Surgery" Stef answered "Now we wait, is anyone hungry or thirsty?" She asked as she reached out and pulled Mariana in for a hug.

She was greeted with a chorus of "No's" She watched as the family separated finding seats to get comfortable while they waited. Callie chose a seat next to Jude, but the moment she sat down he got up and moved over to where Lena and Mariana were heading choosing to sit next to Lena.

Stef raised her eyebrow and then took the seat that Jude had been in.

Callie looked over at her for a moment before looking down at her lap. "Brandon's going to be okay."

Stef nodded and held out her hand to Callie to see if she'd take it.

Callie eyed it for a moment before sticking her hands under her legs so she was sitting on them as she leaned forward studying her shoes.

Stef shook her head "Not going to work, little one, it's not going to work"

Callie peeked at Stef through her hair trying to understand what she was saying. "You're not going to push me away. I see your walls Callie. I see you've put them up to protect yourself, but it's not going to work. I am going to be here the entire and I am going to push them right back down. That my sweets, is a promise!"

She then rubbed Callie's back. "I am going to go call Jane, and let her know about the details about this morning. When I get back we're going to talk about our phone call this morning, and whatever else is going on. We've got lots of time to just sit here." She ran her fingers through her daughter's hair then went over to Lena kneeling in front of her placing her hands on her wives legs. "Hey, I am going to go make a call to our friend Jane, Mike should be here shortly will you keep your eye on everyone and call me if I am needed."

Lena patted Stef's hands "Go, I've got this. One thing at a time"

Stef nodded and winked at her "Be right back"

Jesus left his spot and slipped in next to Callie.

"Something is going on isn't, something big?" He asked

Callie raised her eyebrow "What?"

"Mom's are acting funny, you're being closed off again, Jude is pissed at you, and Mariana is jumpy and moody. Something is going on. None of these are normal. What's going on Callie? Mariana keeps saying nothing."

"You know Jesus, sometimes not knowing is the best gift of all. If you trust me, you'll take that and just leave it alone. Everything is going to be fine in a few days"

Jesus shook his head "From what I've learned with the whole Ana thing, keeping secrets from your family only gets people hurt. You guys may want to keep that in mind. Think about mom laying in that hospital bed, because of secrets" He shook his head as he got up.

"Mom, I am going to get bottle of Coke" He motioned to Jude "Come, on dude let's find a vending machine. That's what you do in a hospital, snack on junk and drink chemicals while you wait."

Lena cringed at the thought but wasn't up for a big argument. "Make sure you don't spoil your actual lunch"

"I left my lunch in my locker" Jesus shrugged

"Me too" Jude admitted

"Yeah, I did too" Mariana mumbled "I forgot about it."

"I forgot mine too" Lena admitted herself "But at lunch time we'll get lunch healthy lunches. So don't spoil it now."

"We won't" Jesus promised

"In that case, I could use some chocolate" She winked at her son.

Earning a big grin from Jude before the two of them left to go find their sugary treasures.


	14. Chapter 14

**AN- I just have to thank you all again, you guys really keep my drive going for these stories! I wanted to get this up yesterday, but things kept getting in the way. But here it is! Happy Saturday! :)**

**The Fosters**

Stef entered the waiting room no less than five minutes after she left it. Scanning the room she only saw Mariana and Lena. "Jane is coming here, to talk to us." She said freely since Mariana was the only kid in the room. "She wants to talk to the girls too."

Lena nodded "Alright, she can take them somewhere privately, she can have twenty minutes with them. Then I want them back" She said looking around the room "I am setting the kids up in here with some tutoring homework stations, they still need to do school work" She tapped her fingers on the side of the chair. and you and I need to discuss Callie still."

"Right, because she hung up on me."

"Not just that' Lena shook her head "I mean yes that's important to, but before you called this morning to tell me about Brandon her and I were just about to battle, over strong wills. I could tell, it wasn't going to be pretty" Lena turned her body more towards to Stef "I did not approve of how she handled Jude this morning."

Stef sat down beside her wife "What, did happen there?"

"I guess, Charlie saw Jude collecting the sand I told him he could get for his project in class, so he stopped by and approached Jude"

Stef shook her head "That guy is so dang ballsy"

"Stef" Lena groaned as Mariana giggled "That's crude"

"And true" Stef argued.

"Yes, he's PUSHY" She said giving her a better word choice. "Anyway, he gave Jude a game he designed, one that Jude came up with the idea for when they were younger. Jude was excited Stef."

"I am sure he was" She nodded "He got a game that's not even out on the market yet, that's big. Which is why Charlie did it. He' smart."

Lena nodded "I know, it's all part of the grooming process."

Stef shuddered then shook her head "Okay, then what happened?"

"Jude ran into Callie, and in his excitement and showed her his game." She explained turning to look at Stef "to which Callie took from him."

"She told me that" Stef said cutting Lena off "I know"

"Yes, but what she didn't tell you, I am sure is that she broke it into a lot of pieces right in front of him!" Lena pushed her hair through her curls. "Stef he was crushed. He was in tears by the time I got to him. The only good thing that came out of that, is when I approached them they were fighting and it sounded like siblings fight. Not a mother scolding her child. He was pushing back, threatening to tell, I know he sounded younger then he is, but he sounded like a little brother who something un-justice and was going to make sure his mother took care of it!"

Stef let out a whistle "Oh, my sweet Jude. He doesn't understand. Gosh that must have been so hard on him. I don't want him to have the game, but at the same time. I am not sure I like that he was crushed having it broken in front of him."

"Me either" Lena agreed "It was hurtful, and we can't really explain to him what's going on. We have to tell him something though" She narrowed her eyes "Jane is going to have to give us that much. Jude knows Charlie, I don't want him afraid though. It's bad enough the girls are! He just needs to know something or Charlie gets the upper hand with him!"

Stef reached over and placed her hand on Lena's leg "I'll see what Jane says, yes?"

"Please!"

Stef scanned the room "Where are three missing babies?"

"Jude and Jesus are getting snacks out of the vending machine. Callie wanted to use the bathroom."

"By herself?" Stef bit her lip

"She's in that one" Lena pointed across the waiting room where to restrooms were. "I told her, nowhere else but there and I've kept my eye on the door. She hasn't come out."

"Does that bathroom have windows?" Stef asked getting up.

"No" Lena shook her head "Trust, me I know we were here when you got shot. She's in there, I promise. She's wants space."

"Well she's had enough space" Stef shrugged as she headed for the bathroom entering it quickly "Callie?" She called "Come out love, you've been in here long enough."

"Go, away Stef" Callie groaned "Can't a girl have a little privacy in the bathroom?"

Stef scanned the bathroom and made sure no one else was in the bathroom before she went to the stall that was closed. "Callie, open up. Now please"

Callie groaned and opened the stall and as Stef suspect the girl was just hanging out on her phone. "Come on out, go wash your hands, Jane is coming and I want you ready. Plus we need to talk don't you think sweets?"

Callie shrugged "No, I don't want to talk."

"I suppose then I need to talk, and you need to listen" She narrowed her eyes "We need a mother daughter talk pronto."

Callie rolled her eyes "Sure, we do."

"Callie, you just earned yourself some bathroom cleaning, this afternoon when mama takes you home. Now tell me why you just earned that?"

Callie's shoulders slumped as she let out an annoyed sigh "I rolled my eyes at you" She mumbled.

"Happens again, you'll have dish duty for the rest of the week." Stef warned "And I will be letting mama add to it, if she sees it. There is no need for you to role your eyes at me, young lady"

"Yes, Stef" Callie mumbled as she headed out of the bathroom stopping for a moment to wash her hands before she made a quick retreat from the bathroom she headed for the chair on the other side of Lena that was empty.

"Hey, baby" Lena smiled at her as she reached out to touch Callie's shoulder only to have her pull away and slump to the ground so she was out of Lena's reach. She crossed her arms over her chest pulling her knees to her chest. "Please don't!" She said resting her chin on her knees.

Lena looked up to Stef and shook her head "We're not doing this any longer! When Jane gets here we're pulling the plug! I want my sweet kid back! This child cannot take this on. It's too much of a grown up job. It's just too much for her. She's too little to carry all of this weight! That's what we are here for Stef as her mothers. To make sure she's child"

"I am fine!" Callie snapped at Lena as she shot her a glare "I can take care of myself, Jude and Charlie and anyone else that comes along. I am not a child Lena!"

"Enough!" Lena warned as she stood up before kneeling down next to Callie placing her hands on her knees "Sweetheart, I get you've got a lot on your plate, trying to figure this all out, but honey you don't get to talk to me with that tone. Not now, not ever"

"You're treating me like a baby" Callie argued "I've been taking care of myself longer then you've been a mom!"

"Callie!" Stef exclaimed shooting her a warning look, as the boys came back into the room.

Jude gave Callie a funny look for sitting on the ground but stepped over her dropping a candy bar onto her lap not to kindly causing her to jump as it hit her leg. "Thanks" She grumbled but tossed it back at him "You eat it, I am not hungry"

Jude shrugged and dropped it back down next to her "Don't want it, got it for you!" he said with no tone before taking the seat next to the seat Lena had just re occupied rubbing her temples slightly as she stared down at her daughter.

"Neither do I" Callie grumbled as she picked it up and stood up ready to toss it in the trash before Stef caught her and pulled her against her. "Don't, say thank you to your brother."

"Thanks" Callie mumbled.

"You're welcome" He muttered back "It's your favorite."

Callie yanked away from Stef and went to grab her bag was sitting and shoved it in there.

"The tension in this room right now is whack" Jesus grumbled "What the hell is going on? Don't tell us nothing! Jude and I know better" He warned "We aren't stupid, and we know our sister's like the back of our hands and something is bothering them"

Mariana looked up to Lena "He's my twin"

Lena turned to Stef "Fix this! You agreed to it! Fix it! It's already tearing the kids apart. I can't handle the fighting, or the nerves."

Stef held up her hands "I..."

"Hello" Jane greeted coming into the room with a smile "Hi girls!"

"Hey" Mariana greeted while Callie ignored her all together.

"Jane, Lena and I need to talk to you" She said said seriously "Our family is too big for this, and too dependent on honestly. We tell the boys, or we pull the girls. Especially now that Jude's involved"

Jane exhaled loudly, before giving a small smile with a nod "Alright, we play by your rules. I told you that. Let's see if we can find a quiet place where I can talk to the kids"

Lena cleared her throat "One of us should stay here and wait to see if we hear about Brandon. I don't want him with out a parent waiting"

"I agree" Stef nodded but her eyes lit up just as Mike came rushing into the waiting room. "Actually" She smiled "One minute" She moved to Mike quickly giving him a side hug "Thank you for coming!"

"I am sorry, It took me so long to get here. How is he?"

"In surgery" She glanced at the clock "They said it would be about two hours, so hopefully he'll be out soon. Mike Jane's here because Charlie approached Jude at school."

Mike let out a whistle "Stef, this is getting scary"

"I know, can you stay here and be our eyes and ears for B? I need to go with my family and Jane."

"Of course" Mike nodded "Go, I'll call you if something comes up"

"Thank you" She said patting his arm "We'll just be upstairs in the cafeteria"

"Go, Stef, I know how important this is." Mike pointed "I'll take care of things down here."

* * *

Jesus's jaw was practically hanging, as he reached out tucking Mariana into his side while his other hand rested on Callie's back. He looked at the adults as if they had lost their minds "This sounds dangerous! You're putting them into a dangerous situation, and you're just hoping for the best possible outcome?" His eyes were wild "Are you nuts? No! No you're not putting my sister's in this situation. End of conversation! Lets all get back to planet normal now!"

"I don't understand mama" Jude said pulling his attention away from his brother and sisters "Why would you agree with this? Didn't you promise us we were safe in this house?"

Lena let out an exasperated sigh as she looked to Stef. "Please?" She practically begged

"And, what about the fact that Callie and I know Charlie?" Jude asked "What if he is innocent? I don't like this idea at all!"

"Dude, it's dumb" Jesus agreed

"Stop it!" Callie pulled away from Jesus "Has anyone stopped to think that Mariana and I know what we signed up for? That we are smart enough to know what we agreed to? In the end it was our decision! Quit blaming them!" She warned "And Jude, I have thought about Charlie a lot! If he's guilty he needs to go to prison, and if he is innocent, and still just socially awkward, then he needs me to do this to save him!"

"Callie" Stef said warned, as Lena stood up and turned Callie's chair towards her and knelt down right in front of her. Her hands grabbing Callie's. "Your brother's love you, very much." She said calmly as Callie tried to pull her hands away from Lena, but finding her a lot stronger then she thought she was. Lena managed to keep a tight hold of Callie's hand. "It's not a weakness to have people want to look out for you. All they know is what they just heard. This is a big deal. It is" She said seriously squeezing Callie's hands. "They are worried for you!"

"Callie's right" Mariana said softly "The two of us agreed to do this" she said looking to Jesus "We know it's scary, we know there is a chance we could get hurt. We also know mom is here and for me that's huge. There is no one I trust more then mom."

Stef reached over and ran her fingers through Mariana's hair winking at her as the girl continued "Callie, and I also did a little Google search on Jane, and she is very trained, and knows what she is doing. We agreed that we both felt safe enough with them in charge to proceed" She turned to her broth "This is my chance to a make a difference in this world Jesus. To make it better. To use what our mother's have installed in us for good." She turned to her brother. "I want to do this, because I thought about you."

Jesus raised his eyebrow "What?"

"There are brothers maybe even twin right now, who has a sister that just went missing! Maybe with mine and Callie's help, we can bring one of them home. I'd want someone to help me reunite with you."

"Yeah" Callie agreed looking at Jude "Me too."

"Boys, your concern for your sister's is probably the most heartwarming thing I've ever seen, and it's the drive that we need. I promise you. I am going to protect your sisters." She promised.

"How can we help?" Jude asked turning to Jane "Because, if they are in, we're in. This is our family! We are a family!"

"I see that" Jane smiled taking the same stance Lena had with Callie right now she knelt between the two boys. "Right now, I just need you two to keep it quiet. No one at school can know. If you talk about it, you only do it in your house. If you see something, hear something suspicious. You get your mother right away."

Jesus nodded "Alright, I can do that, but you have to understand protecting Mariana and now Callie is the most important thing to me. My sisters are not pawns. Tell me you know that."

"Of course they aren't buddy" Stef promised "Baby boy, I am here. They aren't doing this with out me! I am going to make sure that they are not pawns. Nothing is done with out my approval"

Jesus exhaled and looked to Mariana "Are you sure? You're not feeling pressured?"

"I am sure" She promised him as she patted his hand "I want to do this! It's important. Maybe in a few weeks, this will all be over and some girl will be home with her brother, or sister, and it will be because me and my sister did it. We faced something scary and we won it."

"Alright" Jesus agreed as he looked to Stef "Please keep them safe mom."

"I promise you" She assured him as she got up and walked behind him. She was so proud of his heart for his sisters. She leaned over and kissed the top f his head. "I love you son" She whispered to him.

"Stef, Lena" Jane cleared her throat "May I have a few minutes alone with Callie?"

Lena was still kneeling in front of the girl with her hands clasped tightly in hers. She squeezed Callie's hands again as she looked up at her. "I would actually like a few minutes alone with my daughter first."

Jane nodded "I understand! I am going to go make a few calls and I'll be back" She winked at Callie before she left the area.

Stef let out a breath before clapping her hands "Alright, my babies, why don't we go check in with Mike! Hopefully B is out of surgery soon. I am ready to see my boy."

She was met with three nods as she looked to Lena "We'll be down stairs, if you need me."

"We'll be fine" Lena assured her as she held tight to Callie's hands. She watched them leave before turning her attention back to Callie. "Alright, Slug a bug. Lets hear it. What are you thinking?"

Callie continued to pull at her hands "Let go of my hands Lena, leave me alone!"

"No, not until we are done talking" Lena said calmly

"I don't need this!" She argued "I can take care of myself! Quit breathing down my back!"

Lena took a calming deep breath gathering her thoughts before she spoke. "Callie, the way you handled Jude this morning really gave me a lot of insight to where you're at right now. You are not able to take care of yourself right now." She looked into her daughter's eyes. "You need a mother right now, you need one to call you on your behavior when it out of line, to lovingly correct it. To know you, to know when there is something going on in your head that you can't say. To be willing to be in an uncomfortable place, for the chance for you to grow." She reached up with her hands and cupped Callie's face in her hands "Baby that's me, that's my job!"

"I am fine!" She argued trying to pull away.

"No, you're not fine, your walls are up, you are snapping at us, your vulnerable side is hidden away right now. You are scared, you are tired and you are angry" she brushed her thumb against the girls cheek "You are angry that I am taking some of the control you've had for a long time, control that is not meant for you at this age. You are angry that things aren't running your way, you are angry that Charlie got past your radar, that you trusted him. You are angry at yourself for a million different reasons."

Callie shook her head "No, I..." She brought in her lip, her next actions caught Lena off guard for a moment as she threw her arms around her. Lena was able to quickly steady herself as she held the girl in her arms rubbing her back.

"I failed' Callie whispered "He got too close to Jude, I failed."

"No" Lena shook her head as she pushed Callie out so she could see her eyes "No, you didn't. Jude is safe! He is with mom right now! You did not fail, and this is what I am talking about honey, you are not Jude's mom. I am. Mom is. It's our job to protect him and you and your siblings! Not the other way around! You. Did. Not. Fail." She assured her. "It's okay" She then pulled her back into her arms "

They stayed that way for a few minutes before Callie spoke "Lena, if I want to stop and not do this, will you make it happen?"

Lena again pushed herself away from her daughter so she could see her face. "Do you want to stop? Are you not wanting to do this?"

Callie shook her head "No, I want to do it, I just want to know that you'll make it stop if I can't."

"Oh honey" Lena nodded "Baby, you have a voice, I am not taking that from you, I am your mom and I am helping you grow to be a strong independent, but woman, but you have to know that my voice can and will be louder then yours when it needs to be. I will stop everything if you want it to, I will stop everything if i feel it's hurting you. That's my job as your mother to be a louder voice for you."

Callie nodded "I am used to doing things my way"

Lena laughed "I know honey, you mom and I will talk later today. We will keep working on this together. I promise you! I love you Callie."

"I love you too, mama" Callie replied softly "And if something happens to me, I know you'll take care of Jude, I trust Jude with you. I trust you."


	15. Chapter 15

**AN- Lucky you guys two of my stories in one day! Is it Christmas? Again thank you! I can't do it with out you!**

**Special Thanks to Emery who has graciously agreed to proof for me before I post! This amazing gift to me! I can't thank you enough Emery! You catch everything I miss.. You're a rock star! :) **

"Lena!" Stef greeted as she and Callie joined the others in the waiting room. "Brandon's surgery went well! They've just moved him out of recovery to his own room. We can go back now!"

Lena smiled. "Great! I can't wait to kiss his little face!"

"Okay babies, Mama, Mike and I are going to go see B for just a little bit," Stef told the other kids. "Jane got called out on a lead; she still wants to talk to you at some point Cal."

Callie nodded. "Okay."

"We're going to go back. You guys be good out here please! One of us will be back with you soon."

"Sure, we'll be fine, Mom," Jesús promised as he pulled Lena's tablet out of her purse. "Mama, can Jude and I play games on here?"

"Yes," Lena nodded. "Take turns, be nice, and no blood," she warned.

Callie sat next to Mariana and pulled her phone from her pocket. "I was texting Charlie earlier, from the bathroom."

Mariana nodded. "And?"

"I was telling him about the crumby day it's been," she explained. "That I was in trouble with one of my moms. Lena. I was making it dramatic, worse than it was."

"Okay…"

"Then I said we were here because our brother was having surgery, and I was in more trouble."

Mariana nodded. "Go, on spit it out. What are you trying to say?"

"He's at the diner across the street and wants to buy me a coffee."

Mariana gasped. "Callie, you can't! Moms will kill you!"

"Maybe, but I want to go. Will you come with me?"

Mariana scanned the room. Jesús and Jude were engrossed in whatever they were doing on Lena's tablet. "We're going to die, and not by Charlie, but by Mom," she said, standing up and offering her sister a hand. "Since I know you're going to go no matter what, the least I can do is join you."

Callie grabbed her hand and squeezed it. "Thanks Mari!"

The two glanced at the boys before getting up. "We're going to go run and get a Coke," Mariana informed the boys, who just waved without looking up.

"Well, that was easy." Callie shook her head. "Two seconds ago, Jesús wanted to beat up anyone who looked at us, then he's handed a tablet..."

"And the zombies win," Mariana giggled. "Only my brother, but honestly it's a good thing. It makes doing this easier."

The two got into the elevator and headed to the ground floor before making their way quickly out of the hospital and across the busy street to the little cozy diner.

Charlie was sitting in a booth sipping coffee when he spotted them. "Hello!" He grinned as the two joined him. "Two lovely ladies, what a surprise."

"We can't stay long," Callie told him. "In fact, we're going to get in trouble as it is."

Charlie frowned. "What kind of trouble Cals? Nothing like a closet?"

Mariana's face filled with horror. "What?! No! The worst that will happen is we'll get grounded for the rest of our lives!"

"No, nothing like that, my moms are crazy overprotective, but not abusive." She shook her head. "Charlie, Jude and I are in a good home. Even though I am in trouble lately, it's like," Callie shrugged, "normal teenage trouble. My moms don't understand me at all, but they love me."

Charlie let out a sigh of relief. "Oh good, that's what I've always wanted for you and Jude. You guys were good kids who got a horrible hand in life."

"I am sorry that you didn't get that family you always wanted," Callie said softly. "You were a good kid too."

"Callie, it's never too late. I will have a family someday. It may not be parents, but I will have a family."

Mariana eyed him. "What're your life goals? I mean, like, aren't you like loaded right now?"

"Mariana!" Callie jabbed her in the ribs.

"What?" she asked innocently.

Charlie let out a laugh and motioned a waitress over to them. "Order what you'd like, girls."

Callie smiled. "Can I get a black coffee, please?"

"Oh, Callie, you really are trying to get moms to murder you." Mariana let out a laugh. "Can I get a milkshake? Chocolate please?" The waitress nodded and turned around and left the three.

"To answer your questions, Mariana," Charlie turned his attention back to the younger sister, "my life goals are to find a beautiful wife, to settle down, and to raise a family. I am just not settling."

"I bet women just throw themselves at you."

Charlie chuckled. "Something like that."

"Money does crazy things to people, I mean," Mariana explained herself, blushing. Callie just shook her head at her sister.

"Here you are, ladies." The waitress returned with their drinks.

"Thank you," both girls replied politely, as Mariana pulled the cherry off her drink and plopped it into her mouth. "That was fast."

"Your brother is in surgery?" Charlie asked. "How's that going?"

"He's out now," Callie corrected. "It was just an appendix surgery; those are fairly routine. He's going to be just fine. He's just going to have the moms at his call."

Mariana giggled and nodded. "Truth! He's going to get everything he wants. When I had my tonsils out, I got ice cream every day for three weeks!"

"Only you could do that." Callie rolled her eyes. "You've got them wrapped around your pinky!"

She put her hands on her hips and wiggled her eyebrows. "They don't call me Miss Thing for nothing!"

Charlie chuckled. "Cute. Don't let anyone take your fire away, Mariana. You're going places! I can see it in you!" His phone vibrated and he glanced at it before turning to Callie. "And I am here anytime you just need a getaway. I know adjusting to parents has got to be hard, sweetheart. Don't let anyone tame you, Callie Cat, you're feral for a reason." He leaned over and kissed her cheek before putting money on the table. "I got to go, beautiful ladies, but keep texting me! It makes me smile." He ran his hands over Mariana's hair before quickly leaving.

"Uh, okay." Mariana turned to Callie. "That was strange."

Callie was about to say something to Mariana, but as she watched Charlie leave, she saw Lena enter, the two walking right by each other. Neither one seemed to notice. Not that they had ever met, but Callie's heart still stopped beating for a second. "Mariana, have you ever wondered what it would be like to die?" she asked in a hushed whisper.

Mariana shook her head. "No, that's morbid, Cal," she said, sipping her shake, unaware that Lena had come in.

After taking in Lena's facial expression, Callie cringed. "Because after this you might not have to wonder."

Mariana looked up to see what Callie was seeing. Her eyes got wider. "Oh, we're dead, I've never seen her look so mad!"

"What do you two think you are doing?" Lena demanded as soon as she got to the table. "Who gave you permission to leave the waiting room? Do you realize that the police could be called on you for being TRUANT? Not to mention what else we have going on right now? This is deliberate disrespect of the rules Mom and I gave you!" She grabbed the coffee mug out of Callie's hand and slammed it on the table, causing both girls to jump. "Get up," she said calmly - too calmly. "March your bodies back across the street. Butts in two chairs, and I will not hear a peep out of either one of you for the rest of the morning! Do I make myself clear?

"Lena," Callie started, but Lena held up a finger, interrupting her.

"No, Callie, I don't want to hear anything out of you right now! I am too angry. I need to calm down before I talk to you. Respect that, young lady."

"Yes, Lena." She remembered calling her 'Mama' less than an hour ago. "Yes, Mama," she added quietly, which made Lena's features soften for just a moment.

"This is so embarrassing" Mariana whispered to Callie, who wrapped her arm around her sister.

"I'm sorry. I needed to do this. We'll talk later, I promise."

"Did I not say I didn't want to hear a peep?" Lena asked, following the girls. "I mean it!"

Callie closed her eyes and counted to three before taking a deep breath. Lena was angry, probably more out of fear than anything. She couldn't blame her. As a mother that had to be terrifying, coming out of your son's room to find your kids that are involved in a heavy police case missing, but Callie knew she would track their phones. She was willing to take whatever punishment was dished out. Meeting with Charlie may have been stupid and dangerous but it was something she had to do. She had to get a better feel on him. She had to know what she was up against, without the police, and without her mothers' thoughts and fears.

* * *

Charlie stood outside the diner in the shadows as he watched whom he guessed was the other mother march her two daughters back towards the hospital. He had to chuckle. It reminded him of a mother duck leading her ducklings on a walk. An angry mother duck, but a mother duck nonetheless. He put his phone to his ear after they were gone. "Yes, I had interactions with them, and it's all going as he planned." He grinned. "No one is the wiser, and in just a few weeks, it'll be over and it'll all be mine!" He laughed as he watched the girls disappear into the hospital. "I'll keep you up to date! I'll see you in a week or so! It's almost perfected! Can't wait!" He ended his call and slid his phone into his pocked with a big smile on his face.

* * *

"Oh, it's my stowaways," Stef greeted the girls with her hands on her hips, giving them a fierce glare. "What the heck were you two thinking? Do you have any idea how scared Mama and I were? Gone, with the boys not knowing where you went?"

"We're not supposed to talk," Callie mumbled as she took a seat like Lena asked only to have Stef roll her eyes.

"Mama didn't mean to me, Callie, and you know that!"

Callie looked up to Stef and nodded. "I am sorry, we just went next door together for something to drink."

"Don't you dare lie to me," Stef warned kneeling in front of her. "I am getting the messages, and so is Jane. Did you forget that part missy?"

Callie cringed and nodded. "Yeah."

"Oh child," Stef shook her head. "You are in so much trouble, but for right now, you're going to sit in the waiting room with Mama while I am with Brandon for a little bit. You will not move You will not give your mama a hard time, you will do your homework, and you will know that we will be discussing this tonight!" Stef turned her attention to Mariana. "What were you thinking? You know better!"

"I was just going with my sister. Two is a safe number," she argued.

"Next time, you get Mama or me! You don't go wandering off to face this by yourself!" she scolded as Mariana sank in her chair. "You're in big trouble, Miss Thing. Same for you. Sit here, don't give Mama an ounce of trouble, and do your homework! Am I clear?"

"Yes, Mom," she agreed, knowing better than to argue.

"I mean it girls, this isn't a game," she warned. They both nodded, looking down to their laps. She turned to Lena. "If you need me, come get me."

"We'll be fine," Lena assured her. "We're going to do homework, then I am taking the kids for lunch. I'll let you know before we go, so I can get your lunch order."

Stef nodded. "Thanks. babe. Mike wants to stay with B tonight, so I'll be home with you, top make sure everyone is safe."

"I'll switch with you after lunch," Lena said, "so I can have some time with B before we head home. Okay?"

"Perfect," Stef nodded. "And the kids can see him after lunch too." She turned to the kids. "Be good, and don't give Mama any trouble," she warned before disappearing down the hall.


	16. Chapter 16

**AN- well there is only about 5 chapters of this left! Can you believe it? I've already got the ending written out now that's a first! **

**Thank you Emery! I'd be lost with out you!**

**and to all my readers... thank you!**

Mariana fell back her pillows and stared at the ceiling fan. "Mom will be coming in here soon," she mumbled. "And she is still livid, hours later."

Callie nodded. "Yeah, I am not surprised."

Mariana groaned. "It's not going to be pretty, Callie!"

Callie kicked off her shoes and tucked them under her bed. "It's not going to be as bad as you think."

Mariana raised her eyebrow. "You don't know Mom like I do. Our lives are over!"

Callie laughed at Mariana's dramatics. "Don't be ridiculous. I know Stef too, and her bark is worse than her bite."

"Don't let her hear you say that," Mariana warned.

Callie crossed the room and climbed onto the bed with her sister. "Look, here is what is going to happen: we are going to get grounded, that's a given."

Mariana winced. "Yeah, and there is a dance next week!"

"You think they'd let us go right now anyway?"

"I guess not," Mariana mumbled.

Callie nodded and continued. "We are going to get a lecture."

"Big one!"

"Most likely," she agreed. "We are going to get an early bed time, and extra chores, maybe even have to write some kind of report on respect."

"You're not making me feel any better, Callie," Mariana groaned, covering her eyes. "I hate writing papers, and have you seen my nails? They are not meant for scrubbing toilets."

Callie rolled her eyes and shoved her sister's shoulder playfully. "Don't worry, I got bathroom duty right now anyway, cos I rolled my eyes at Mom earlier today."

"Yeah, she's not a fan of the eye roll." Mariana laughed. "Sorry."

"It's fine," she assured her sister, "I had it coming. I know better, I was just upset." Callie grabbed Mariana's hand and held it in hers. "My point in all of this is that whatever they do, it's not going to be as terrible as you think. First of all, they can't take our phones from us because we need them to be in contact with Charlie, and secondly, we share a room, Mariana - we're in this together, not alone. We'll be here to entertain each other! It's going to be okay, you'll see."

Mariana gave her sister a smile. "I enjoy your outlook on life. Let's see if it still looks like that a year from now when we are finally ungrounded!"

Callie shook her head. "We'll get off for good behavior in the end, especially after we finish working for the cops." She laughed. "It will be fine."

"Are you still glad you went?" Mariana asked. "Did seeing Charlie answer questions for you?"

Callie shrugged. "I am not sure, honestly." she sighed "Something is bothering me about all of this, and I can't tell if it's because I am scared or not scared, and that scares me."

"You confuse me." Mariana shook her head as their door was pushed opened and both mothers entered the room.

"What? No knocking?" Calle asked.

"Callie, don't you dare start," Lena snapped, surprising everyone in the room. "Move to your own bed, now!"

Callie gave Mariana a worried look. She was expecting Stef to be mad still, not Lena.

"Told you so," Mariana mumbled as Callie quickly moved to her bed. "Sorry," she apologized quickly. "I didn't mean to be rude." Getting back onto Lena's good side may be harder than she thought.

"You're not meaning a lot of your attitude lately," Lena replied, "yet it's coming out loud and clear and I do not like it, and it will not be tolerated much longer."

The color in Callie's face drained as her eyes got wide.

Stef reached out and touched Lena's shoulder to calm her down. "Take a breath," she whispered to her.

"What does that mean?" Callie finally asked. "Jude's going to be okay no matter what, right?"

Lena closed her eyes and went and sat with Callie. She tucked some hair behind her ear before grabbing her face in her hands. "Baby, Jude's going to be fine, and no matter how much attitude you give me, it will not stop us from trying to adopt you. You have to take my word for that. I promise."

Callie's lip quivered slightly as she nodded.

Lena stroked her cheek before leaning in and kissing it. "I love you," she promised, before pulling away. "However, I am serious about the attitude, Callie. It can't stick around. It will not be tolerated. That doesn't mean your adoption will be halted, but there are going to be consequences."

Stef nodded. "Mama's right. We love you both too much to allow things like this to happen. It's our job to correct it." She sat down next to Mariana. "Now, I want you two to listen to my words carefully. I am not saying you two are stupid, not at all. You two are brilliant girls, but today your actions were stupid! Stupid, reckless and unnecessary!"

"I am sorry," Callie defended. "I had to do it!"

"Why?!" Stef snapped, causing Callie to jump.

Callie felt Lena place her hand on her back - even in her anger Lena was trying to bring her comfort; she really truly was a mom. "I can't explain it." Callie shook her head. "I am sorry."

"I didn't want her to go alone," Mariana added, "that's why I went. I was trying to be a good sister."

"You are a good sister," Stef assured her as she placed her hand on her knee. "However, good sisters could have been kidnapped together today, and girls, I am telling you with the world that Charlie is involved in, if you get taken, I may not be able to find you! Do you understand that?" Her eyes filled with tears at the thought of her girls being gone. "Do you not see how bad that scares me?" she asked. "I know, I don't like to show you that I am afraid. I don't want you to be afraid." She ran her fingers through her hair. "I don't want my children living their lives in fear, but I need you to know this is scary! You have to play by mine and Jane's rules, for your safety."

"Mom's right," Lena agreed. "When I allowed you to do this, it was because you two agreed to follow what Jane and Mom said. If you can't do that, you can't help. Period."

"I am sorry," Callie said sincerely. "I won't do it again." She looked at Stef who still had tears in her eyes. "Just don't cry, Mom. Please," she begged quietly.

Stef had to close her eyes to keep the tears from spilling over. She was scared of what could have happened to her girls for being so careless, and now for the first time Callie had called her Mom, which made her heart soar. She needed a minute to gather her emotions.

Lena cleared her throat, sensing what Stef needed. "Your actions today were not okay." She shook her head. "And there are consequences for them. You are both grounded to your room for the next three weeks except for school and the investigation. No computers, got it? We can't take your phones right now, but anything else like this will result in that and the case will be over!" Mariana winced at Lena's tone and nodded. "For the next three weeks you will be in bed by nine, no arguments. Homework will be done right away!"

Mariana nodded again as Callie played with her fingers "Will the boys be allowed to come see us?" she asked. "I don't know if I can go three whole weeks without seeing much of Jude."

"Tonight, no," Lena shook her head. "Tonight, you two aren't leaving this room unless it's to use the restroom. Tomorrow you will see him at breakfast, at school, and at dinner. After a day or so, the boys will be allowed to come in here if they want."

"Okay."

"Tonight, you two can have dinner in here, then straight to bed right after."

"At seven?" Mariana gasped.

"I think you two need to really think about how serious this is," Lena warned. "This is not a joke! It won't kill you to lay in your beds before you fall asleep."

Stef looked up. "And on Saturday, the two of you are coming to work with me for a little bit, and we're going to gather some evidence on why listening to your parents is so important, and then I think you can write me a little something about what you've learned and why you need to listen to Mama and I. You girls have got to see this is not a game!"

Mariana hung her head. "I am sorry."

"I know," Stef assured her. "And I know Callie is too, but it doesn't change what could have happened today."

"Mom and I aren't trying to be cruel," Lena added. "We are doing this because of how much we love you." Lena looked at Callie. "Do you believe that?"

"Yes, Mama," she said, bringing her eyes up to meet Lena's. "Um, will you and I be able to finish our book even when I'm grounded?"

Lena couldn't help but smile, and she nodded. "I think we can manage that, but not today."

"I understand."

Stef leaned over and kissed Mariana. "I love you Miss Thing. Don't ever do something like this again!"

"I promise," Mariana said.

Stef nodded and moved over to Callie, kissing her as well. "Why do I feel like you are the child that's going to give me gray hair early? Don't you ever scare me like that again, baby. I love how independent you are, but Cal, you're still a kid. You're my kid. I need you safe."

"Sorry," Callie mumbled, hanging her head.

Stef kissed her again while Lena went to Mariana and whispered something to her before the two headed for the door.

"I'll bring up your dinner in just a little bit," Lena told them before dragging Stef out into the hall, shutting the door before she pulled Stef in and hugged her tight. "I don't know if I can do this, Stef. It scares me too much. Please call Jane and cancel all of this. Please!"

"Oh baby," Stef sighed. "I know I've got to talk to Jane. She has to know about this. She can't just give us this case and expect teenagers not to do something like this. Of course they think they can handle themselves. I am sorry, Lena, I am beginning to think you're right."

"You're thinking of pulling it?" Lena asked hopefully.

"I want to give it another day or too," Stef said after a minute. "Because the outcome will be good. The girls will be safer when Charlie is gone. I just need Jane to give us a new direction, one that is safer."

"I trust you," Lena replied. "I trust you with our kids. I am going to keep doing so."

"Callie called me Mom," Stef said after a minute "She called me Mom today."

"Me too." Lena nodded as she leaned and hugged Stef again. "There is nothing like hearing your child call you Mom for the first time. Nothing. As hard as this day was, it will be memorable for at least one good thing."

"All my babies call me Mom now!" Stef squealed slightly as she smiled. "That makes the day so much better!"


	17. Chapter 17

**AN- Happy Saturday! Sorry about the delay in updates life is crazy busy right now! I am trying! :) Have a great day and thank you for reading!**

Stef heard a shuffle outside her door and smiled to herself, "You can come in, Callie" She called.

Callie slowly pushed the door open poking her head inside the room.

"And what are you doing out of your room?" Stef asked trying to give her daughter a serious glare, but the smile tugging at her lips gave her away "Let alone awake, I thought mama put you guys to bed at seven tonight."

"I had to use the bathroom."

"And?" Stef asked knowing the girl well enough to know something was bothering her.

"My stomach is bothering me a little bit"

"Could it be guilt gut?" Stef asked, patting the bed.

Callie shrugged and climbed on the bed next to Stef. "Where's mom?" She asked noticing the empty room.

"Oh her way home" Stef explained, glancing at the clock "There was a problem at the station with some paper work that Mike did, so he had to run in and take care of it. Then he wanted to swing by his place before heading back to the hospital. Mama wanted to go have some time with Brandon while Mike was gone."

Callie nodded "When does B get to come home?"

"Maybe tomorrow, if everything looks good. If not the next day."

"It's weird knowing he's in the hospital, and not in his room" Callie sighed resting her head on Lena's pillows while Stef ran her finger tips over Callie's flat stomach. "How's the tummy now?"

"Weird" Callie admitted "Not settled."

"Are you worried?" Stef asked "Or feeling guilty about today? Or maybe both?"

"Maybe, both" She bit her lip nervously "I should go back to bed. I just wanted…"

"You wanted your mom for a little bit" Stef said knowingly "It's alright love, yes you are grounded, and yes we want you in your room, but you can always come to us no matter what. It's a loop hole. You have access to twenty four seven, just as your brothers and sister."

Callie rolled her body so she was looking directly up at Stef, who was still rubbing circles on her stomach. "I am sorry, mom. Not just for sneaking out to see Charlie, but for everything I did today."

'Like hanging up on me?" Stef asked patting the girls belly getting her to grunt a little

Callie smiled slightly as she blushed "Yeah, that.."

"Don't you dare, ever hang up on me again, young lady. Are we clear? You don't get to pick and choose what you hear me say to you,"

"I know, I am sorry" Callie cringed "I was just, trying…"

"To handle everything on your own"

Callie sighed "Yeah, I guess I was..."

"You don't need to do everything by yourself, anymore" Stef shook her head as she went back to rubbing circles on Callie's stomach. "You're not alone."

"I feel bad" Callie admitted as she sat up causing Stef to remove her hand from her stomach "Because this is my fault. All of it."

Stef's brows knit together in confusion and concern "What are you talking about, sweets?" She questioned "What's your fault?"

"Charlie, I knew him. Now he's in our lives and that's my fault"

Stef shook her head "No, Callie. This isn't your fault. In fact this isn't even a fault thing. It's just a life situation thing. You didn't bring Charlie into our lives. You didn't seek him out, and decide to try and do this investigation." Stef tucked a piece of hair behind Callie's ear. "These are just a string of events that happened, but it's not your fault."

"I still can't help but feel like something is off in this whole thing" Callie groaned falling back down onto a pillow "But, I promise, to play by the rules."

Stef went back to tracing circles on her tummy as she tilted her head to the side "Do you, think that just maybe this might all feel off to you, because at one point you let your walls down to Charlie, and you trusted him? Which is not something you do easily, so it's hard to believe that he isn't the same person you trusted?"

Callie thought over Stef's words and nodded "maybe…I am…"

She was cut off by the door opening and Lena coming in she paused and looked at the girl. "Everything, alright in here?" She asked

Callie nodded "I know, I am grounded. I just…"

"Needed a mom talk" Stef added for Callie "She's just about ready to go back to bed"

Lena nodded as she took off her scarf and hung it up.

"How's B?" Callie asked as Lena kicked off her boots.

"Sleeping" She smiled "Finally, wasn't thrilled with staying at the hospital. He was wanting to come home tonight."

"Don't blame him" Stef shook her head "Hospitals, are not a place to get rest."

"Isn't that the truth" Lena grumbled as she looked at Callie. "Are you, done with your mom talk?"

Stef nodded "I think we are for the night. Is your tummy feeling better?"

"Little bit"

"Well, why don't I re-tuck you back into bed" Lena said heading for the doorway.

Callie nodded as Stef caught her and leaned in and kissed her forehead "Cal, if you need us, we're here for you. Grounded or not. Okay?"

"okay"

"I love you" She said poking her slightly.

"Love you too" Callie smiled as she slid off the bed and headed back to her room with Lena following behind her.

Callie quietly opened her bedroom door and slipped in and crawled on her own bed, while Lena checked on Mariana for a moment. Once she was sure she was asleep she moved over to Callie's bed. She pulled the blankets up around her and then sad down beside her, but not saying anything just studying her.

"Mom?"

"Hmmm?"

"Are you going to be able to really forgive me? Or trust me ever again? I know I blew it big time today, especially in your eyes."

Lena smiled down at Callie, thankful that the girls had a nightlight in their room on, so Callie could see her face when she spoke.

"I wasn't as angry as I seemed today Callie, anger was the only emotion I was able to fully express, and I probably didn't handle it right" She said honestly. "I wasn't angry, really Cal, I was scared."

"I know"

"No, you don't know" Lena shook her head "You have no idea, because you aren't a mother. As a mother to know that your child is potentially in a dangerous situation is terrifying, to have zero control is heart stopping blood freezing terrifying. When you chose to see Charlie on your own, you took the little tiny bit of control I do have of the situation away from me."

"I am sorry"

Lena brushed her fingers through Callie's hair "I know you are, sweetheart. I know your intentions were not bad."

"Will you ever be able to trust me again?" Callie repeated bringing in her lip and biting down.

"I didn't lose that much trust in you" Lena said honestly. "You're a good kid, you've done some things that I am not proud of, and I am sure you aren't either but you learn from them and you better yourself. To me that shows growth and maturity and that's why I trust you, and why I am proud of you." She leaned down and brushed her lips against Callie's cheek. "I love you"

"I love you too" Callie smiled

"Don't worry, slug a bug, things won't be tense for long."

Callie nodded as she placed her hand on Lena's.

"Alright, my grounded jail breaker, it is time you close those big beautiful brown eyes of yours, and get some sleep. Tomorrow will be a better day. I just know it!"

* * *

Charlie sat reclined in his chair, a laptop on his lap and a beer in his hand. Craig's list open. He opened the used car section and began scanning the ads, he was overwhelmed by the amount of used cars that were for sale in the area. Finally he decided to do a quick search to narrow down the options.

Finally he found what he was looking for a 1976 gray GMC van with no side windows back windows were small. It was big enough that he could add his new monitoring system to it, and only four hundred dollars, and was drivable. It was perfect! He quickly sent off the email requesting to purchase it.

After that was complete he plugged his cell phone into the computer, so he could pull some things off. First he completed a file and labeled it Callie. He copied their texts to a Word document and put in there as well as pulling out five photos of her and copying it in. He then did the same for Mariana and finally he created a file labeled Stef. He'd snapped a few pictures of her from around town, and had managed to snag a few of her from her Facebook as well as Lena's. He then dropped all the folders into an email and quickly typed up a message:

**Phase 1 and 2 done. We are moving to 3 tomorrow. Plans should be underway by tomorrow evening!**

**Almost done!-**

**C**

After hitting send he pulled up the pictures of the three again and studied their faces, their features every detail about them. His fingers running over the screen of Callie's face.

"Callie, cat you gave me hope, when I didn't believe anymore" He said softly "You believed in me when no one else would. You are perfect in every way. Thank you, I love you!"

He then closed his laptop with a sigh. He knew it was going to be a long night, and sleep would not be coming to him. So it was time to hit the gym. That would calm his nerves.

* * *

"Good morning" Jane said with a smile as she handed Stef a Starbucks coffee cup "I brought bagels"

"It's six am" Stef grumbled "It's too early, to be alert"

"Day light is burning" Jane shrugged "I got caught up yesterday and I never got a chance to talk to the girls. Are they awake?"

Stef nodded "It's a school day, they are up. They both took showers last night, but are grounded to their room until breakfast. You did see my text about them meeting Charlie on their own?! Yes?"

Jane nodded "I did, and I saw his texts. I knew it was going to happen." She assured her "I am sorry, I wasn't personally able to be there, but I had an undercover cop in the diner. They were safe."

Stef exhaled "That would have been nice to know, Lena lost it. She wanted to pull the plug last night, and I was a step behind her."

Jane sipped her coffee and studied Stef "I am taking this case very serious, it's my main priority" She explained "I was away, on a lead, but the girls texts are my main concern so the moment I saw him invite Callie to the diner I was on it." She exhaled "Please, don't pull it. We are closer then you think! By tonight this could all be over. We have a plan." She then offered Stef the bag with bagels "Which leads me to my next question. "Can the girls be pulled from school today?"

Stef raised her eyebrow "This could be over by tonight?"

Jane nodded "If you let me pull your girls today, put this plan in to action, you could go to bed tonight with all of this behind you and Charlie behind bars."

"Do it" Lena said from the top of the stairs. "I love the ideas of saying goodnight to my kids tonight, and leaving their room not worrying about some crazy guy plotting to kidnap them. I would love for my kids to go to bed tonight, not needing their night lights. Whatever you need today. You have it. I want this over. You said tonight? I want it tonight"

Stef looked to Jane "Alight, I want to hear the plan first, and then we'll probably give it a go."

"Absolutely" Jane nodded "Let's get this day rolling/"


End file.
